


Children From The Future

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Twins Series [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Children, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OC Twin Siblings, Political Alliances, Political-Marriage, Reincarnation, Time Travel, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Kouka Kingdom is confronted with an impending war with Xing Kingdom. Before Soo Won refuses to comply Yona's request, those children who are not like ordinary children come to them. These four sisters appeared before them, to fulfill their destiny and change the future of their parents. They are the children from the future.--"if Princess Yona is the forbidden fruit of Kouka and I am the forbidden fruit of Xing Kingdom, then you are the forbidden fruit of Kai Empire, because our existences alone are enough to create a chaos of those Kingdoms and Empire. That's why our existences are needed by some people like how there's always be sides who want to get rid of us and hope we never exist".





	1. Who Are These Children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Regards to my Twin sibling, my older sister Maya Amira. She is the one who write this story till the end in Indonesian version. After she married and has incoming child with her husband, sadly she no longer able to write so she asked me to take over all of her story (written in Indonesian) in our Fanfiction account, to translate her completed stories that written in Indonesian into English and publishing it here. Though I also will change it a bit, you can say this story originally written by my twin but here I am, translating it into English with minor changes in it. I explain it before any other guest here claims that I'm doing plagiarism while in fact I never did, and what I want to say is, I admire and respect my twin, older sister so I comply her request here. Last, I hope you will enjoy this story. Thank You.

**.**

**~ Sensui ~**

**.**

Tetora saunters into Lily’s room, scurrying away while carrying a white bundle on her arms.

"from the reports written by the head of doctors in the clinic, the numbers of Nadai addicts still huge but the its numbers starts decreasing compared to when the first time clinic was built. As for the merchants...", Ramul gives the report about their city’s state to Lily, till Tetora barging into this room so sudden with something she has carried on her arms, bundled within white robes "Lady Lily, urgent?! Urgent?!".

Lily turns her attention to Tetora instantly, looking to Tetora who look like in turmoil "what’s wrong, Tetora?".

Raven-haired and two-sword wielder who stand beside Lily also asks her partner, tilting her head “what’s so urgent?”.

"eh, before that... can we have a privacy?" asks Tetora smiling sheepishly.

After that Lily asks everyone in this room to get out so there’s only Lily, Ayura dan Tetora in this room.

"okay, talk to me now... what do you mean with ‘urgent’ just now?", Lily tilts her head, asking with demanding tones.

Ayura turns her attention to the white bundle on her partner’s arms "and what are you carrying on your arms, Tetora?".

"err, how should I explain it?", Tetora smiles nervously with complicated expression, between startled or confused, maybe both "before that, please take look to this...".

Lily’s eyes widen as she witnessing Tetora reveals the white robes covering ‘something’ that she carrying ever since she come into this room, which actually a cute little girl, only around 4 or 5 years old, but the real problem here is, this cute little girl has short curly hair with the very same color and shade of red like Yona’s, she also has big round Amethyst eyes. She’s just like a mini Yona for whoever acquainted with Yona. The little girl smiles brightly before lifting her hands up and throwing herself to hug Lily’s leg "yay!? I found Aunt Lily!?".

Lily’s shock is understatement, of course. Not only this cute little girl who unknown for her really resembles with her beloved friend, Yona, but she also knows her. On the other side, she rather feels offended by this girl’s declaration to call her ‘Aunt’ while she’s still only 17 years old, she’s still too young to be called ‘Aunt’ of this unknown child, she thinks.

"call me big sister...”, Lily pinches both the little girl’s cheek “who are you? How do you know me?".

She rubs her cheeks before exclaiming with cheerful manners and cute pouts "eeeh? Do you forget me, Aunt? It’s me, Rui... of course I know you because Aunt Lily is my mother’s best friend?! ".

"and your mother is…?", Lily rolls her eyes with the same expression of Tetora.

Rui smiles brightly "mama Yona!?".

Lily shouts in disbelief "WHAT!?".

"that’s why I said urgent, right?", Tetora covers her mouth after looking Lily’s reaction to hold her laughter.

Lily chides her, swinging her finger in front of her nose "Rui, don’t lie to me, it’s not good... how old are you?".

Rui puffs her cheeks "ih, even though Rui’s only 5 years old, Rui hasn’t been senile yet and Rui isn’t liar like papa?! Because mama said, don’t be a liar like papa?!".

"however Lady Yona’s still 16 years old so there’s no way she has a child whose 5 years old already", Ayura concludes.

"before you’re asking further, please take a look, Lady Lily...", this time Tetora reveals all of the white robes around Rui’s body, earning the loud gasps from Lily and Ayura who startling as they see Rui’s tattered and blooded clothes.

Lily asks Ayura and Tetora to clean her up right away, to change her clothes and patch her wounds in case she’s injured. After cleaning her up and changing her clothes, they offer foods to Rui and once Rui fast asleep, Lily asks Tetora to give further explanation, about how Tetora can find. At first, Tetora just goes to buy their daily necessities like always to the market, but when she’s back to Lily’s residence in Sensui, Tetora finds Rui crouching herself and curling into ball near the moon-gate of their residence. Before bringing Rui come inside, actually she wants to ask if Rui gets lost or separated from her parents, or if she just nearby child who play here but Tetora is startled when she getting closer to her, not only this child knows her and she really resembles with Yona, her clothes also in worst state so after Rui asks Tetora to let her meet with Lily, Tetora quickly covers her with that white robes before carrying her inside. When Ayura cleans her up in bath and changes her clothes, thankfully Ayura doesn’t find any injuries on Rui’s body, instead she does find a strange mark.

"which I mean is this mark...", Ayura pulls up Rui’s sleeve so they can clearly see strange mark; like tattoo, Red Dragon with Amethyst orbs curling itself while grabbing Sapphire gemstone on Rui’s right shoulder "could it be this child has something to do with Four Dragon Warriors and Lady Yona?".

"maybe, but... how could we communicating to clarify about this to them?".

"looks like we have no choices except waiting for them to come here... ah, but wait...", Lily has an idea, snapping her finger "Ayura, Tetora, let’s go to Kuuto?! I’ll ask Ogi to find them and send the message to her group?!".

Ayura raises her eyebrow “but we just came back here after you persisted to leave several days ago?”.

Tetora adds "and Your Majesty Soo Won also forbade you to meet with Ogi, right?".

Lily smirks wickedly, don’t call her Lily if she will obey what Soo Won say about it "and that’s why~ we needn’t to meet King Soo Won, we just have to stay in one of inns at Kuuto before we secretly bring Rui to Ogi’s place!? that Tofu-faced King indeed forbade me to follow him to meet with Ogi, but he didn’t forbid me to meet with Ogi secretly, right? Besides, I do this to bring Rui, the poor lost little girl back to her parents~ even the King has no right to stop me?!".

Tetora smacks her head and sighs in exasperation while Ayura keeps her cool, stoic expression like always.

* * *

 

**.**

**~ Chishin ~**

**.**

Chul Rang runs in Chishin’s  hallway, chasing after little girl who looks like around 5 or 6 years old "wait, don’t go that way!?".

And in the junction, after that little girl turning to the other side of the hallway, Chul Rang collides with Geun Tae because that little girl quickly ducking and sliding through the space in between Geun Tae’s legs.

"Chul!? What are you doing!?", Geun Tae grunts as his rump knocking the floor rather hard.

"my apologize, Lord Geun Tae!? But an unknown little girl is sneaking to this hallway!?", Chul Rang quickly bows his head before pointing to behind Geun Tae.

Unexpected, they see the little girl that has been chased after by Chul Rang who running away to the bridge of the fond, colliding with Yun Ho. Looking down to little girl with wavy raven-haired and Amethyst orbs in front of her, Yun Ho hugs her, rubbing her cheeks to the little girl’s cheek, capturing her unconsciously "KYAAAA?! You’re so cute~".

"let me go, dayo!?", that child tries to release herself off Yun Ho’s iron grips and struggling but in the end, she gives up due to exhaustion.

Looking to how Yun Ho can catch that child easily, Chul Rang feels his heart sinking in despair before explaining to Geun Tae and Yun Ho after his commander demands to know "at first old man Hee Dae brought her because they found this girl in our mines area and asking me to find this girl’s parents. It’s too dangerous for a child like her to playing in mines area, right? But the problem is, this girl doesn’t look like our neighbor’s children around here and we’re quite in a pickle if she’s a child from visitors...".

"eng, please wait... why do I have a strange nostalgic feeling like this girl resembles with certain someone, but who...", Geun Tae narrows his eyes and mumbles, thinking hard to remember where he has met the similar features of this girl.

That little girl on Yun Ho’s arms turns her head, looking to Geun Tae and Yun Ho back and forth "who are these Uncle and Aunt, dayo?".

Yun Ho smiles sweetly "what’s your name, child?".

"Umi... but where is this, dayo?".

"she’s really lost, huh... this is in Chishin Castle of Capitol Chishin, do you even know where do you come from?", Geun Tae pats Umi’s head.

"from Kuuto, dayo".

"your talking style’s rather weird... what do you mean with dayo? You’re supposed to use only one of it in the end of your speech, choose one, da or yo", Geun Tae ruffles Umi’s head. He and Yun Ho haven’t had the children and waiting to have the children of their own until now, but looking how calm this little one, maybe he should consider to adopt.

"where are your parents?".

Suddenly, her face turns sad "my father had passed away before we were born, dayo... mother is getting sick at home, so I and my sisters were looking for the medicines along with Uncle pretty boy, dayo...".

"then, where are your sisters? And who do you mean with this Uncle pretty boy, by the way?", Geun Tae is confused further.

Umi shakes her head fiercely "I don’t know, dayo... I got separated from my sisters when we were playing hide and seek to spending our time as Uncle pretty boy looking for the medicines in the woods, but then my leg slipped and I closed my eyes, and when I opened my eyes, I didn’t know where I was till that old man found me, dayo".

Yun Ho and Geun exchange glances for a while. Yun Ho gets worried about Umi’s condition asking Geun Tae to find Umi’s parents "can we help her to find her mother in Kuuto, Lord Geun Tae?".

"I want to come if Uncle will go to Kuuto, dayo".

"fine, I’ll bring you back home to Kuuto... come on", Geun Tae grabs Umi’s torso and about to carry her in his arms, but Umi persists to not letting her hands off Yun Ho’s robes "hey, child, how do I manage to bring you back home to Kuuto if you refuse to let my wife go like this?".

Umi strengthens her grips on "no, dayo!? Mother said, as a woman, we shouldn’t have believed on man’s words so easily, so if it’s safer between woman, dayo".

“wait, what kind of education you’ve gotten from your mother back at your home, actually?”, Geun Tae rolls his eyes incredulously before trying to pull her off his wife again "but you said you and your sisters went with Uncle pretty boy, right!? He is also a man, right!?".

"but Uncle pretty boy is cute and has beautiful face like woman?! besides Uncle pretty boy is good people, he is also mother’s doctor, so he’s safe and it’s alright, dayo!?".

“seriously, what do you mean with that ‘safe’, little girl?! are you really still a child?! How old are you, actually?!”.

“I am not a child, old man?! I’m 5 years old already?!”.

“which means you’re still a child, little girl?!”.

No longer able to hold her laughter, Yun Ho laughs her head off before finally separating them after able to recovering herself, they’re so cute and ridiculous "I have an idea, Lord Geun Tae... let me go with you to Kuuto to take care of this child and we can look for her mother while you finish your business in Hiryuu Castle, but in case something is happened, I’ll stay in Hiryuu Castle, I promise I’ll stay out of harm way, okay?".

Have no choice then, Geun Tae asks Chul Rang to prepare not only his belongings but also Yun Ho’s. When Chul Rang goes to do his errands from his commander, Geun Tae interrogates Umi further.

"but... do you know your parents’ name?".

"I’m sorry, Uncle... but Uncle Tae Woo and Aunt Lily said, I shouldn’t tell my parents’ name to strangers easily or else it will endanger me and my sisters, dayo...".

"hah?", Geun Tae agapes. He has a suspicion that this little girl is a daughter of certain nobles, considering from how formal her speech (despite her rather bad mouth), not to mention she’s wearing fine clothes and jewelry, has fair skin and delicate features like one of ordinary noble daughter. But this? if she’s from good family with good background, so be it, but what if her parent is some kind of fugitives or workers in underground or red-light district? Scratch that, he still knows nothing about this little girl.

"this child acquainted with Lily and General Tae Woo? But are they the same person with those we know?".

"of course, dayo... Uncle Tae Woo is Wind Tribe General and Aunt Lily is daughter of Water Tribe, right? They’re good people, so I can believe them, dayo", Umi smiles brightly.

Yun Ho and Geun Tae exchange glances again, this time they thinking about the chances to ask Lily or Tae Woo about who is this child actually, why and how this child being acquainted with them, and who are her parents till Tae Woo and Lily asking Umi to keep about her parents as secret.

* * *

 

**.**

**~ Fuuga ~**

**.**

Han Dae comes to the courtyard where Mundok and Tae Woo are sparring using their spears, make a ruckus "Elder!? General!? Emergency?! Emergency!?".

"calm down, you moron!?”, Tae Woo swings his spear that like usual, avoided by Han Dae who hanging on the branch above the tree. Leaning his spear on his shoulder, Tae Woo curses for his usual speed “why do you come here with getting frantic like that and what do you mean with emergency?"”.

"uncle… my bloods starts running to my head… I’m starting to feel dizzy, desu...", little girl on Han Dae’s arm protesting, poor little girl is carried by Han Dae in his arms so right now, she is also hanging on the tree.

"oops, sorry", Han Dae quickly gets down from the tree, landing on the ground and putting her down on the ground in front of Mundok and Tae Woo before revealing the robes that wrapping around her body "don’t get yourself too freaked out, got it?".

Mundok and Tae Woo feel like struck by thunder while the day is, seriously, the sun is hanging on the bright, clear blue sky this afternoon once they witnessing this girl’s features. Little girl around Tae Yeon’s age stares up to Mundok and Tae Woo with those sharp, cat-like Sapphire that looks sleepy. What make them lost words is because this girl really resemble with certain someone that they know, with those sharp-gazed Sapphire eyes like deep blue sea with that high-corners of her eyes like cat’s eyes and that long straight red hair which barely reach the earth.

"…Elder, it’s only my feeling or not? From her eyes and her hair, why this child looks like the fusion of...", Tae Woo’s words are cut off by Mundok’s smack on his head "do not you dare to say that in front of my face, young boy… because that’s exactly what I’m thinking about too, brat...".

"we have no time... please, help mother, General Tae Woo...", that girl tugs the fabric of Tae Woo’s pants.

"...actually, who are you and who is your mother? Why do you ask me to help her?", Tae Woo drops one knee in front of this girl, he knows from her pleading tones and determination in the look of her eyes that she’s serious, though he’s wondering about how this girl can make that kind of look, it’s exactly not a look that supposed to be held by ordinary children, not especially a little girl like her.

"my name is Hanna... and my mother... you will know once you meet with her in Kuuto... don’t know with that jerk, but what make me worry is because that man promised to his bodyguard that he will kill Hak next time they meet and for sure, that man’s bodyguard wouldn’t let his master to be killed or betraying his own words. If Elder Mundok and Wind Tribe General were there, they wouldn’t be able to kill him... take me with you too...", Hanna rambles before her eyes fluttering "ah... sleepy, desu...".

"EH?!", Tae Woo exclaims in surprise as Hanna falls asleep right in front of their eyes.

* * *

 

**.**

**~ Kuuto ~**

**.**

Soo Won visits Ogi’s place like always but he is surprised by many things. Yes, many things. One of them is little girl who catching his legs once he arrives there.

"oh, it’s been a long time, Won. I wonder when will you visit. That little girl is looking for you and keep waiting in the corner since this morning, who is she?", Ogi takes a sip of his liquor “please don’t say something outrageous like that little girl is your illegitimate child with certain woman. To think unexpected pure man like you have an illegitimate child with certain woman is rather feel…”.

“of course I am not?!”, Soo Won yells in mortification before crouching himself in front of this little girl, asking her to reveal her robe so he can take a better look on her "who are you, little miss?".

Soo Won’s eyes widen after seeing her figure that rather similar with someone he knows _"_ _wait_ _,_ _straight messy raven hair and sapphire eyes_ _..._ _certainly not_ _Lily,_ _the piercing gaze on the look of her eyes rather similar with_ _..."_.

"Ruri", she pinches Soo Won’s cheeks rather hard "the answer of your question, my name is Ruri and this is the messages from my mother, Won".

"wait, this handwriting...", Soo Won frowns and keeps the letter. When Soo Won leaves, he takes Ruri along with him. Just when Soo Won is about to leave while carrying Ruri, he collides with Lily who has just arrived at the place.

"your majesty? you...", Lily blanches and closes her mouth in reflex _"_ _oh hell no_ _!?"_.

"Lily? What are you doing...", Soo Won stares at the child that Lily is brought here with her "wait a minute, that child... those curly red hair and big round purple eyes...".

"Rui!?", Ruri pops her head from behind Soo Won.

"big sister Ruri!?", Rui lunges to Ruri, hugging her and crying "huwaaaa!? I’m so afraid!? I’m glad big sis is okay...".

"cep cep cep, don’t cry, dear... what a crybaby… come on, wipe your tears and stop crying already!? We still have to find ‘desu’ and ‘dayo’, right?", Ruri wipes Rui’s tears using her sleeves and rubbing her eyes, patting her little sister’s head before glaring back to Soo Won "oi, old man, make sure you meet with mother and don’t make our mother waiting for you too long".

Looking at Ruri who dares commanding Soo Won, somehow Lily feels like laughing as hard as she can “for little girl around your age, you are pretty sassy… who is your father, actually?”.

“needn’t to speak about that man in front of my face, Aunt Lily", Ruri glares to Lily with intense gaze.

"big sis Ruri is scary… ", Rui’s face blanches, sweats-dropping.

 _“it’s not an eye of ordinary children could have…”_ , Lily thinks in amazement. She follows Soo Won while holding Ruri and Rui’s hands "wait a minute, where are you going, your majesty?".

"go back to Hiryuu Castle", Soo Won lifts his finger towards Ruri and Rui "if you still have a business with me, please keep those two temporarily outside the castle to prevent anyone in the palace be suspicious".

“…Ayura, Tetora, I will come with His Majesty to Hiryuu Castle, one of you two follows me behind later and the other one must take care of these children at the inn, we will leave tonight, understand?”.

"yes, Lady Lily", Ayura and Tetora say in unison.

“Aunt Lily”, Rui tugs Lily’s skirt from below, looking up with pleading gaze “where are you going? Rui want to come with you…”.

Lily crouches herself in front of her, smiling fondly and putting her hands on her tiny shoulders “Rui, you stay with your sister, alright? I just leave for a while with that uncle, and later on the night, we will go to your mother’s place so wait for me and be a good child, okay?”.

Rui’s eyes lit up in excitement that reminds Soo Won of Yona’s child version. She lifts her hands up, balling it and declaring in delightful manners as she jumps up and down in her place like usual excited child “yay?!”.

**.**

**Meanwhile, a few moments later in Hiryuu Castle…**

Joo Doh knots his eyebrows to see Geun Tae coming with Yun Ho, not only because Geun Tae is coming along with his wife, unusually, but also because of the little girl on Yun Ho's arms "...are you seriously come here with your wife just to show off your child? You adopt her?".

"nah, she is not our child, but the lost child... she said she was from Kuuto so we brought her here and my wife also came here because she didn't want to be separated from my wife", Geun Tae says with his usual wicked grin, thinking to tease Joo Doh before looking around "by the way, where is King Soo Won?".

“disappeared a few hours ago and we’re still looking for him…”, Joo Doh grumbles under his breath irritably “seriously, at the time like this when we are about to start a war with Xing…”.

Not far from where they are, from another corner of the hallway, they can hear people arguing.

"I understand, Lily...".

"no, you didn’t!? If you understand, then why are you still making this decision!?".

"can you give me a better choice, then? This is for the sake of this Kingdom...".

"for the sake of this Kingdom, yes, you’re always like this”, feminine voice sounds irritated as she scoffs to him “you never doubt even if it will hurt her further, huh!? I hate this part of you?!".

“for your own safety, don’t talk about it out loud here in the Castle”, Soo Won closes Lily’s mouth and whispering near her ears, before straightening his body " then what else do you need this time? hasn't your business in Kuuto finished already?".

"that’s right, but I still have one more business in Kuuto now, to make sure you change your minds this time or else, I wouldn’t go home...".

"and you know it wouldn't happen ... you waste my time and waste your time alone, Lady".

When Geun Tae, Yun Ho and Joo Doh catch them both together, three of them are more than surprised to see Lily slapping Soo Won hardly. While the three adults in the place fall silent, the little girl who is shocked to see it, manage to break the two of them together instead.

"Aunt Lily, do not fight, dayo!?", Umi yells from far distance before approaching her to catch her legs.

Lily catches the same gestures and checks on Umi’s body till she finds another strange mark on Umi’s nape, where the mark of Black Tortoise wrapped by Snake around its body is carved on the back of Umi’s neck "you’re... Umi?".

"yes... what’s wrong, dayo?".

Umi's strange speech make Lily remember of Hanna so Lily frowns and hold back her laughter "maybe I should ask your mother, why did your way to talk become weird like this...".

Seeing Lily smile, Umi immediately hugs her and smiles broadly "well, this is the Aunt Lily that I know, dayo ... Aunt Lily is usually kind, friendly, always smiling and gentle, so why is Aunt angry and slapping that uncle, dayo?".

When Umi pointing to Soo Won, Lily squints at Soo Won, it’s too clear that she’s so upset at Soo Won that Lily turns away from Soo Won while holding Umi "it's okay, it's appropriate for him and more importantly... Your sisters are in my place, so Umi can come home with me, how?"

"but, dayo... mother ...".

"Auntie will ask your mother to come and pick you up”.

"that's not it, dayo... but right now my mother is in trouble because uncles are being held captive by those bad people".

"leave the problems of your uncles and mother to me, I will ask them to come to your place, so you just wait with Lady Lily, okay?" Soo Won says, reaching out his hand to pat Umi's head, so Lily keeps Umi away from Soo Won.

"no need, sir... I’ll take care of everything related to her mother and uncles because I'm sure you wouldn't be able to", Lily says sharply at Soo Won.

Seeing Lily's reaction, Joo Doh brings his face closer to Umi's "who do you really mean by your uncles and your mother? Tell us or...".

"that old man is scary, I don't want to go near him, dayo ?!" Umi says, cowering and hiding her face into Lily's shoulder.

"you heard her? your face is scary, so stay away from her, General Joo Doh!? You made this little girl frightened!?" Lily says, asking Joo Doh to move away while patting Umi's back and rocking her.

"how many sisters do you actually have, little girl?", Geun Tae asks, laughing hard.

"we are 4 sisters but because we are twins from the different ovum, so we were born as non-identical twins, don't be too surprised if we don't look that similar like identical twins, dayo... based on birth line, big sis Ruri is the eldest, I'm the second, Hanna is the third child and the youngest is Rui, dayo... ", Umi taps her fingers to count.

“I feel sorry for your mother, suddenly…”, Lily rolls her eyes before sighing “well then, that means I just have to look for Hanna before I bring you all to your mother”, Lily looks up to Yun Ho and Geun Tae who have brought Umi here, re-positioning Umi in her arms “then, I’ll bring Umi with me, thank you so much for your help, General Geun Tae and Lady Yun Ho... let’s go, Umi", Lily bows and says goodbye to all of them before scurrying away _"Yona,_ _please be safe_ _..."_.

Yun Ho sighs in relief "wow, I'm so surprised… to see another side of sweet Lily that I've never seen before... actually, what happened to both of you two until you have a fight with her, Your Majesty?".

Geun Tae whistles “ah, just let them be, Yun Ho… what so-called youngsters are always like that”.

"please, just forget it…", Soo Won says and asks Joo Doh to prepare as he walking away from them. Surely, Geun Tae will not leave it down and will use it to tease him sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two reason of why I published this story, first because my story with title 'Elegy of The Moonlight' will be finished later and second, actually this story's already completed by my older sister (written in Indonesian version) so I just need to translate this to English with minor changes of scenes. Maybe you'll realize it from little differences of our writing style. While I'd rather darker themes (you may see it in my story with title 'Elegy of The Moonlight' hehe), and my older sister'd rather lighter story with fluff, humor and romance and lesser explicit (she's too pure, sorry).  
> Hope you enjoy this.


	2. Resonance

“...you look awfully pissed off, Lady Lily”.

Unlike Ayura’s stoic expression (which usual), Tetora looks worried about Lily who clearly scowls, riding her since they leave Kuuto.

“how couldn’t I? I can’t believe that tofu-face King…”, Lily groans and lifts her clenching fist, a vein pops in her head, she’s so upset towards Soo Won till she’s ready to slap his face several times and scold him if only Umi didn’t stop her earlier. Soo Won, Umi and Ruri have told her the situation that happened to Xing Kingdom, also about Yona and her friends. Lily is willingly to help the children who asking for her help so that she helps Yona and her friends this time, cooperating with Wind Tribe “I give my thanks to the three of you for telling me the situation”.

“I think it’s still too early to say thank you to us, Aunt Lily”.

“that’s right, besides we do this for the sake of our mother, dayo”.

After asking them to stop and halting their horses, Ruri reprimands her two younger siblings “remember, our true identity as mother’s daughter is a secret?! About Aunt Lily, it can’t be helped because Rui has already said it but I ask you two not to be careless in mentioning our true identity in front of another people again in the future, assuming this as my request for you two as the eldest sister, understand?”.

After Umi and Rui nodding their head in agreement, Lily asks her “but Ruri, from His Majesty Soo Won’s words to Umi just now... there’s a chance that maybe King Soo Won realized who are your parents, or at least maybe, is it alright?”.

“oh, for that jerk, it’s alright... because he is the one who have the responsibility for causing so much suffer to our parents, of course he **must** know and I’ll make sure he’ll pay the price for make our parents suffering, that’s why I told him through the letter that written by mother”.

“you even brought that letter here, big sis Ruri!?”.

“you’re always something, dayo...”.

“hey, that letter was tucked away within the pendant of my necklace given by mother, you know?”, Ruri says, showing the floral fragrance little pouch that looks like a talisman pouch inside her pocket.

Feels intrigued of the ‘letter’ referred by the twin, Lily reaches out her hand, crouching in front of Ruri “what letter? Can I see it?”.

“I don’t have it anymore, that letter is with *** guy…”.

“…Ruri, can you use softer words? You’re a girl”, Lily says, touching Ruri’s shoulders and shaking her head. She feels like crying remembering foul-mouthed little girl in front of her has claimed herself and her siblings as Yona’s daughters from the future with indisputable proof “by the way, because you said Yona is in danger, I will help with what I can, but why do we going directly to the border instead of contact the Wind Tribe before?”.

Rui exclaims excitedly with wide grin “oh, don’t worry?! big sister Hanna has contacted Wind Tribe, Aunt Lily?!”.

“same as what we have told to you, our sister also conveyed it to Wind Tribe. Just with their help as addition to us, it’s enough to help mother and uncles run away, dayo”.

“right, as for freed the Dragons uncles and uncle genius pretty boy, we can leave it to General Tae Woo and Wind Tribe help’s assisted by Hanna, but the difficult part is how to make Xing Kingdom to surrender and halt Kouka’s troops so we can prevent the war to be happened. The relationship between these two Kingdoms are too complicated from the history, it’s difficult to make an agreement peace”.

Lily narrows her eyes in amazement to Ruri “are you seriously a five years old little girl?”.

“okay, now you may keep quiet while I do resonance so we know where Hanna is, dayo”.

Tetora baffles at Umi who lifts both her hands to cup to the side of her earlobes “resonance?”.

Rui leans against Lily who holding her torso from behind, she lifting her head up to see Lily “big sis Umi’s power is kotodama (the power of words) including the words within people’s heart. When she fully concentrates like this, big sis Umi can read people’s mind and she also can hear all of the sounds around her till the distance that far away from here. So, if you want to detect someone’s presence or to know the information she’s needed, big sis Umi just need to focus on hearing the voice she’s looking for”.

Long after Umi closes her eyes while crouching herself, she stands and looking to the direction where is Sansan supposed to be “great grandfather, Uncle Tae Woo and Uncle Han Dae sneak to Sansan along with Hanna to freed the Dragons Uncle and Uncle Yun”.

Ruri mumbles “oh, since Hanna’s there, it’s no problem even if they’re found out when they run away”.

“eng, but the problem is…”, Umi turns her head with sweat-drops “mother and another people who accompanying her also there with the very same purpose as great grandfather, uncle Tae Woo and Uncle Han Dae. Not to mention Sky Tribe’s troops and Water Tribe’s troops that led by the King is coming this way, they’re heading to Wind Tribe military campsite”.

“WHAT?!”, Lily and Rui agape.

* * *

 

**.**

**~ Sansan ~**

**.**

On the midnight, when the guards in the city is loosening than the daylight, considering the night is the time for the citizens to rest, except for the soldiers who have assigned for patrols, there are some shadows infiltrate with the darkness of the night.

“the guards are quite… tense?”.

“of course they are, silly Uncle”, Hanna who sits safely on Han Dae’s shoulders giggles before whispering beside his ear “they are on the verge of their death door on the war after all, desu”.

“I don’t think it’s something that supposed to be told by a child like you”, Tae Woo nudges his partner in the gut “and stop fidgeting or looking around too much, you’ll attract too much attention, you moron”.

“yes, yes, young Lord”, Han Dae smirks before lifting his head “but is it really alright to bring you here, little Lady?”.

“Uncle Han Dae”, Hanna pinches and pulling Han Dae’s cheeks “Uncle Tae Woo and great grandfather have agreed to bring me because no one will suspicious on us with this, right? they only will think us as ‘grandfather with his grandchildren walking around’ because normally ordinary people won’t expect that there’s a spy who bring children with them to the battlefield, desu”.

“she has a good point”, Mundok sighs in exasperation “actually, I’m not too fond of the fact that we should bring Hanna here where this place maybe will become the battlefield but she is the only one who know where and how do Hak and princess’ comrades have been kept as the war hostages, so we have no choice”.

Hanna pouts and glares to Mundok “suddenly I wanna to pull you beards, great grandfather, desu”.

Tae Woo sniggers, looking up to Hanna with expectant eyes “I wonder if princess married with Lord Hak, their daughter will become anything like you?”.

Suddenly, there are Xing soldiers who patrol, calling for them and approaching them. Hanna pulls Han Dae’s hair to distract them and pretending to throw her tantrum.

“ow?! ouch?! Hanna, I’m going to lose my hair?!”.

“but I’m so hungry, desu?!”, Hanna swings her hands up and puffing her cheeks “I want to eat noodles, dumpling and meat steamed buns but great grandfather and older brothers are taking too long time just for looking the place to eat?!”.

Oh, great. Han Dae catches her unspoken messages and playing along with it, rubbing his head “eeh? But the fact is, it’s really hard to find somewhere to eat that still open at almost midnight like this”.

Tae Woo pretends to begrudgingly scoff “yeah, if not because of our little girl’s unusual and unpredictable sneak time… ow?! stop!? you’re suffocating me?!”.

“Hanna, come here”, Mundok sighs and carries Hanna on his arm, though he tries to not laugh because Hanna pulling the back of Tae Woo’s collar that make Tae Woo feeling suffocated a bit just now.

Tae Woo coughs and grumbling to Hanna once he feels relieved “don’t blame us if you’re gaining some weight, chubby calf?!”.

Hanna shrieks "how could you call your beautiful little sister as a calf, desu?!".

Tae Woo narrows his eyes "no one call herself like that, narcissist...".

"stop fighting?!", Mundok smacks Tae Woo's head hardly before rocking Hanna on his hand.

Han Dae snickers, he feels like looking at Hak and Mundok arguing again "yo, are you alive?".

Tae Woo grumbles and rubbing his head "discrimination, eh".

"ha! you deserve for it, desu", Hanna sticks her tongue out and pull the corner of her eye before clenching her fist to Mundok’s robe.

Han Dae crackles at the duo, he feels like looking at Hak and Tae Woo have a fight "it can't be helped, you know that grand-daughter will be more loved rather than grandson".

Looking at Hanna’s cuteness, the soldiers poke and praise her before giving dango and steamed bun that actually they want to eat as snack. After Mundok asks Hanna to say what to them, she smiles brightly and says her thank you for giving them that snack before those group of soldiers leave them without suspicions of them.

After they leave, Hanna chuckles darkly “ha, that’s how you use a child in the middle of undercover mission”.

 _“what a terrifying child?!”_ , Han Dae and Tae Woo think in unison.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, another alley in Sansan…**

Algira and Vold come along to help Yona and Hak to sneak back into Sansan. Near the building where Kouren has taken temporary residence, Hak observe the situation from the corner.

“Hak, are you sure with this?”.

"This is the only way, princess… while the Wind Tribe troops extend the Sky Tribe troops, the spy from Wind Tribe will sneak inside to free our friends and we will buy time by being bait... they must be safe or princess Tao will feel very guilty, at least princess Kouren won't kill princess Tao", Hak releases the cloth that covered the sword of his Tsu Quan Dao "princess, stay here with Algira and Vold, I’ll go inside alone".

"master Hak, it's too reckless!? Even though you are very strong, but to face them all alone ...".

"I’ll help you, Hak-Nyan!? Voldopus, you’re guarding Yo-Nyan here!?".

"no, the three of you just go inside, I’ll keep Yona safe here".

Yona, Hak, Algira and Vold look back. Yona and Hak are surprised to see who is coming.


	3. Stampede

**.**

**~ The border of Kouka Kingdom ad Xing Kingdom, Wind Tribe Military Encampment ~**

**.**

"Elder Mundok and General Tae Woo sneaked into Sansan?! Without waiting His Majesty’s order, why…", dreary Advisor tries to question whether their tribe are trying to committing the treason but Keishuk’s words are cut off by Ayame who stepping further.

“there are fatherless children who asked for General Tae Woo and Elder Mundok’s help. Their mother is dying, their father was dead years ago and their Uncle has been kept as hostages by Xing Kingdom. Of course, Elder Mundok couldn’t abandon those children, let alone rejected their request to save their Uncle, right? General Tae Woo couldn’t let Elder Mundok to sneak into Sansan alone, so he and Han Dae, the fastest warrior of our tribe went with Elder Mundok”, Ayame glares up to Keishuk, dispute him with very logical argument “as human, isn’t it natural to help children? in case something happens to their mother and their uncle, those children will lose their home and family, their only place to depend and survive in this life. Maybe you are Advisor of our country and we’re sorry if we caused any problems, but abandon children is not the Wind Tribe way?!”.

Saki lifts his hand to the side, partially shielding Ayame behind him “as the members of Wind Tribe, it has been carved on our heart ever since we can remember everything as members of Wind Tribe, even more so for us who residents in Fuuga, no matter how incredible the heavens may be, no matter how distinguished the King may be, there is but one person who stands at the top as our leader. Our leader has asked us to wait until they come back. We only will move our troops and join with Sky and Water tribe only if war broke here and we would need to defend ourselves. For us, our leader’s words are absolute”.

Along with Nobu, the Wind Tribe warriors stand tall in their place, facing with them till Soo Won breaks the tense silence “alright, let’s wait until the dawn. In case they haven’t come back here till the dawn, I will assume that the mission is uncompleted. Like it or not, we will go to Sansan in case something happens to them”.

For now, Soo Won asks Joo Doh and Keishuk to prepare his personal tent for meeting before looking back to Sansan _“I hope you can fulfill your promise to bring your sisters here, third princess of Xing Kingdom”_.

Geun Tae who has stayed on Hiryuu Castle at that time before Soo Won’s party departing to Xing, also following Soo Won here because he wouldn’t miss the chance that this will turn into battle and his aid will be a great help in case they really fight “to have meeting with who, Your Majesty?”.

Soo Won sends him his usual gentle smile “you will see, General Geun Tae”.

* * *

 

Lily slaps her forehead and shakes her head “okay, so… because she’s failed to persuade Soo Won to hold a meeting with Xing princesses, Yona make her own move again. Not that I never expected this before, but still…”.

Rui turns her head to Umi and Ruri who look thinking hard “so, what should we do now, big sisters?”.

Ruri pats Rui’s head, ruffling her hair once his Sapphire orbs meet with her Amethyst orbs that fulfilled by concern “do not worry. Of course, I’ll help them to run away. You wait here with Aunt Lily and her protectors while I’m going to Sansan with my friends”.

Lily raises her eyebrow “you? how so? And what friends?”.

Ignore Lily’s questions, Umi lifts her hand “what about me, dayo?”.

“you also stay here to take care of Rui, I alone am enough to help Hanna to bring them out of that place, besides our enemies are not only princess Kouren’s faction but also that mad priest and his creepy bunch”, Ruri releases a pair of her bell bracelets, ringing its bells “we need to silence them all”.

Umi’s eyes turn into straight lines “oh, it’s gonna be crowder and noisier than before, dayo”.

Rui nods her head “right, surely big sis will call her friends here”.

Once Ruri rings her bells, Lily, Ayura and Tetora’s shock are understatement because animals from woods gather in front of them, from the tame ones like squirrels, rabbits or birds till the wild animals like boars, tigers, wolves, bears or lions. All of those animals that gather in front of them, bowing its heads in front of Ruri as if they submit to a higher authority that held by this little girl in front of them. Lily guess she will not able to forget what happen today.

“please help me, my friends. I must save my family”, Ruri says after asking them to lift their head and choose them who can help her like those wild animals that can be ridden or those who can fly at the sky and defend themselves like eagles or crows “as usual, I only ask one thing from all of you, my friends, take care of yourselves as well so you will not get injured in our mission. I don’t want any of you all to get hurt by them and all of you must come back safely with me and my family, understand?”.

Like they can fully understand Ruri’s mean, those animals make various noises to confirm that they agree with her in unison.

“does she animals tamer?”.

“well, no…”, Umi covers her mouth, halting her laughter “not that exactly… true, big sis Ruri has a power that make her can communicate with those animals, but it’s only a part of her true power, dayo”.

“you can say that part of my power as sort of ‘animal instinct’, I can know, read and dive into animal’s heart or mind, I also can possess and control them from far distance but because this time I should help Hanna and make sure everything is under control, so I have no choice but to go by myself”.

Lily’s eyes widen, she feels like she’s faced with warrior woman that have little resemble with Yona but a bit older and mature than her, much more resemble with Hak. She feels like she has seen a shadow of mature woman behind Ruri, standing tall proudly with her long straight raven hair reaching her hips and those Sapphire orbs of hers sparkling mischievously, wielding Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao on her hands and wearing blue armor with red robes. Lily shakes her head and blinking several times, that figure has disappeared.

“wait, I’m coming with you?! I promised to your mother to come flying to help her whenever it is she needs help, even though I should use my body this time?!”, Lily remembers of her vow when she’s parting with Yona that day after their very first meeting under the rain outside that tent when she’s crying in front of her _“because you’re really precious to me, Yona. My promise that day really came from the deepest of my heart. I’ll do anything no matter whatever cost it’ll take to help and protect you, as long as I can do it for you”_.

* * *

 

Looking at Yona who stares to her in disbelief, Lily laughs heartily “what? too shocked by my rescue?”.

“Lily?!”, Yona lunges into her and hugs her immediately “what are you doing here?!”.

“don’t worry, I came because I heard your situation here is really bad. This time, I will help you and war can be avoided this time, I assure you, because…”, Lily smiles reassuringly to her and takes both her hand in hers “we have gotten unpredictable assistance this time”.

“how can we prevent the war? who do you mean by—”.

Not long after that, they can hear the ruckus from inside that mansion where Kouren has taken its as her temporary residence.

“woah, those little girls really make a ruckus inside here, is it just me? because I have a feeling that they’re deliberately having fun inside…”, Lily says with her eyes turn into straight lines because she knows what has caused the noise inside that mansion. Right after Yona, Hak, Vold and Algira look into the mansion back, they see there’s a bunch of animals that led by Ruri coming out of the gate that they have been broken open, followed by Yun and Dragons with Mundok, Tae Woo and Han Dae in tows.

* * *

 

**Okay, let’s go back to a few moments ago…**

Hanna pops her head from below the high wall at the corner of the alley. Of course, she can climb this high wall because helped by Tae Woo who stands on Han Dae’s shoulder as their base support. After Hanna sits on the rooftop of this wall, Tae Woo climbs the wall as well before pulling Han Dae up while Mundok looking around to watch the condition. The three of them successfully sneak into the mansion where Kouren has stayed (Mundok waiting outside). Tae Woo carries Hanna on his arm, with Han Dae walks in front of them and looking around. It’s safe, no one around here, at least for now.

“I guess our choice to bring Hanna along with us is right choice, we can easily sneak into this place because Hanna told us the weakest spot where we could use to sneak into”.

Han Dae swings his knuckles, gesturing them to come forward “but how did you manage to know the corner of quiet alley where no one passing through, Little Lady?”.

Hanna crosses her thumb and pointer finger on her chin, smirking “woman intuition, desu”.

“but you’re still a little girl… buh?!”.

“don’t you dare to call me little girl”, Hanna threatens Han Dae after she jabbing his chin from below. She turns her head to the side before tugging Tae Woo’s cloak and pointing to a building “that’s where they have been kept as hostages, desu”.

Tae Woo looks up, unlucky for them, there’s two guards standing on the front gates “…inside that building, huh?”.

“leave it to Han Dae~”.

With his incredible speed (as usual), Han Dae can knock them down before dragging them into the building (of course, they will be recovered if they let them unconscious outside) and calling Tae Woo and Hanna to come in. Tae Woo carries Hanna and scurrying away to come inside. Hanna instructs them to tying those guards with ropes that they don’t know from where she getting at before the three of them busy to looking for Yun and Four Dragon Warriors.

Shina looks up “...there’s someone sneaking into this place”.

Yun wakes up instantly “who?”.

“oh, it’s small Hak... and tiny Yona…”.

Yun, Kija dan Jae Ha furrow their eyebrow and narrow their eyes after listening to Shina’s words “…huh?”.

“Little Lady, we found them!?”.

“good job, desu”, Hanna lifts her thumb and asking Tae Woo to put her down. She reaches her hands to the wooden jails “okay, Uncles inside there, give me a space a little, desu”.

When Hanna touches her palms on the wooden jails, it breaks like melted by acids which create the breach, large enough for Yun and Four Dragons to get out.

Han Dae claps his hands “oh, you’re so amazing, Little Lady”.

“wow, we know you’re not ordinary girl but this is unexpected”, Tae Woo ruffles Hanna’s head before looking down to her with amused grin “good job”.

Hanna giggles before she smiling heartily, she feels really glad because they praising her. When she’s like this, she looks like have nothing different of any ordinary 5 years old girl.

Yun bows his head “ah, thank you very much to freed us, but you…”.

Of course, Yun remembers that these young men who older than him, they’re from Wind tribe if he recalls, they have met in Sei forts after all.

“let’s save all formality later, we really should go out of here as quick as we can”, Tae Woo picks Hanna again, carrying her like a sack before pointing to outside “Han Dae, you’re faster than me, so lead the way”.

Han Dae leans both hand behind his head with wide cheerful grin “aye, young Lord”.

Right after Han Dae passing him, Tae Woo kicks his butt “stop calling me that!?”.

Hanna blurts out, pointing the fact “but you’re a General now, so it can’t be helped, desu”.

Han Dae lifts his thumb, rubbing his butt “Little Lady has a point~”.

Jae Ha eyes him from behind _“ah, so he’s Hak’s successor... I guess I agree with Shina about small Hak”_.

They want to run away, but that’s when they are surrounded by mercenaries who trying to kill Mizali, Gobi’s subordinates. Tae Woo hands Hanna to Yun, asking him to take care of Hanna while he and his friend will ‘take care’ of them.

 _“hm, let’s see… uncle White and Green are injured, uncle Blue can paralyze them and uncle Yellow surely can protect them. Since uncle Tae Woo and uncle Han Dae are here, guess I needn’t use my power, at least for now, desu”_.

“oi?! Get me out of here, too?!”.

Oops, they forget that there’s another people in the wooden jail next to them. Mizali is there and he’s asking to be freed after they have knocked those mercenaries out. Looks like he turns panicked after knowing that their comrades will get rid of Kouren, Neguro and Yotaka.

Hanna bluntly says as she tilts her head with dark smile “big NO, why should we? You’re our enemy, after all. Not to mention that you are the one who make my Uncle Dragon and Uncle genius pretty boy were caught and kept as hostages here. Have fun inside that jail~ bye, desu”.

But before they go, Kija breaks the wooden jail where Mizali is staying “go to your master’s side?!”.

Hanna complains to Kija with cute pout after Mizali runs off “Uncle, you’re too kind, desu?!”.

“considering he’s giving food, blanket and medicine to us while we were here, think of that as our thanks for that”, Yun rocks Hanna on his hands to calm her “why are you so angry to him, anyway?”.

Hanna puffs her cheeks and turning her head from Yun “just hate the fact that he and his comrade hurt Uncle Dragons!?”.

“and these Uncle Dragons are strong, we are okay already so needn’t to angry anymore, okay?”, Jae Ha pats Hanna’s head and after Hanna nods her head with rosy cheeks which make all of them think her really cute, Jae Ha offers his usual gentle smile “good girl~”.

When they arrive in front of the door, suddenly they hear a ruckus outside along with people screaming loudly.

“there are intruders from outside!?”.

Tae Woo slaps his forehead after he realizes two guards that they have knocked out just now, no longer here. He turns his head to Han Dae “wait, where did you put those guards that you’ve knocked out? You’ve tied them, right?”.

“yeah, but only their hands and torso, not their legs…”.

As Tae Woo scowls, Hanna narrows her eyes to Han Dae with dirty looks “Uncle, you were supposed to tying them on legs and wrist with their hands behind his torso so they can’t move to outside, desu”.

Tae Woo scoffs and pointing Hanna “look, even this girl who only 5 years old is smarter than you”.

Han Dae pretends to be offended “really now, that’s so mean…”.

“hm… guess Zeno will lead the way, then. So, it’s no problem even if there’s someone who swing their sword to him…”.

“NO WAY!?”, Yun and Kija shout in unison to him.

“wait, if they knew that there’s intruders from outside, why wouldn’t they come here till now?” Jae Ha points out in bafflement.

“...looks like there are other intruders from outside who come from the front gate and they’re quite in a pickle to halt them”, Shina tells them from what he can see.

“what kind of intruders who ambush from the front gate like that!?”, Yun shouts in disbelief and to know the situation outside there, they try to listen whatever they talk from outside.

“there are a bunch of beast!?”.

“call for the reinforcement, quickly!?”.

“how in the hell those beasts can come here?!”.

“who had let those beasts come inside!?”.

“an old geezer came bringing them here?!”.

“not him, moron!? But that little girl!? The one above that Tiger?!”.

Listening to screaming from outside, Hanna and Tae Woo smack their forehead.

“oh, my... big sis Ruri makes a ruckus again, desu...”.

“little girl and old geezer... let me guess, that little girl must be one of your sisters and that old geezer...”.

“who else? Of course, it’s great grandfather, desu?”.

“it can’t be helped, General Tae Woo, let’s go outside and help them”.

Once they come outside, they find several soldiers under Neguro’s command. Looks like they can get rid of mercenaries under Gobi’s command easily but it doesn’t mean they have to let them go. Mizali and Neguro guard Kouren, facing with Ruri’s animal troops, they consist of boars, tigers, lions and wolves. With spear on his hands, Mundok stands beside Ruri who rides White Tiger on the front line.

“good, you aren’t bringing Mr. bears here… they are too big to come here and can become easy targets”.

Looking to Hanna who just come outside along with Tae Woo, Han Dae, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors, waving her hand and running to her, Ruri get off of her White Tiger “oh, finally… what have made you take so long time? thanks to that, I have to pick you here, you moron little sister”.

“I can go home without your help unlike big sis Umi who can get lost easily, dear big sister, but we can silently get out of here without make a scene if not because of someone who bring her animals troops like this so who is the dumb one, huh? stupid older sister, desu”.

“alright~ we can have our fight later... but for now, all of you!? Get onto one of my friends here and let’s run away from here!?”, Ruri pulls Hanna dan hopping up onto her White Tiger.

Following Ruri’s instruction, all of them get onto another animal such as lion or tiger and they have fled instantly. With Ruri and Hanna above White Tiger on the front, Mundok, Han Dae, Tae Woo, Yun and Four Dragons are heading to the back gates. Of course Xing soldiers don’t let them run away so easily, not only they have to be faced with Gobi’s mercenaries, soldiers from Xing which included as war faction are pursuing them. Realizing some of soldiers or the mercenaries pointing their arrows, Ruri whistles to send messages for birds above, crows and eagles to halt them and they obey her. Despite the birds’ help to distract the archer, Ruri asks her friends to watch out or get down as arrows or another weapon like spear or throwing knives are coming their way.

Sitting back to back on White Tiger with her sister, Hanna finally asks “big sis, they are really persistent and it’s annoying because they don’t want to just give up, I think they won’t stop till they can catch us, desu”.

“hm... their attack also annoying, I don’t want any of our family and my friends to get injured again”.

“so can I do it, desu?”.

“just make them can’t move, and don’t kill them, got it?”.

“of course~ as you wish, desu”, Hanna lifts her hand up, reaching out her hand to her front where their enemies are pursuing them.

As several arrows are launched by archers to them, blue fire flickers on Hanna’s hands. Blue fire spreads on the air, quickly burning all of those arrows before those arrows reaching them. Not stop there, that blue fire also claims Xing soldiers and Gobi’s mercenaries into its before they hear such anguish shrieks.

Tae Woo is the first to freak out “Hanna!? you...”.

Hanna leans her back on Ruri’s back, waving her hand “don’t worry, uncle Tae Woo... my blue fire has flexible temperature and characteristics, they not only able to burn but also freeze whatever its touched... I have controlled it so my blue fire only burns lifeless things like those arrows”.

Han Dae whistles “wow, look at that, those Xing soldiers and mercenaries are totally being frozen statues... cool~ so that blue fire only burns lifeless things, but freezing creatures such as human”.

“old man and old lady there, if you want to recover those frozen soldiers due to my blue fire, just pour hot water onto wherever frozen part of their body, or boil them within the hotpot if you prefer it!?”, Hanna shouts to Kouren and Neguro, waving her hand with mischievous glint on her eyes and innocent smile on her lips.

“don’t talk as if you want to cook them alive!?”, Yun shouts in disbelief while Jae Ha, Han Dae and Tae Woo howl in hysteria laughter.

A vein pops on Kouren’s head “ah, who did you call as old lady?! What a mischievous child!?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess it's enough for now. I'll return to post next chapter of this story after posting next chapter from 'Elegy of The Moonlight' and two other stories for Love Song Series. Hope you enjoy my story this far and thanks for be patient with me ^_^


	4. Tears of Two Edge-Sword

Using that ruckus as her advantage to run away from her room where she has been locked by her older sister, Tao approaches them from another hallway of the mansion “Algira, Vold!?”.

“save the talk later, for now let’s run away from here, desu!?”.

Looking to these animal troop are led by Ruri running away and passing them, they instantly run after them without knowing who exactly has helped them to run away this time except aid from Wind Tribe and those children. From far distance, three cloaked-figure looking down to where Ruri has run off along with her animal troop, bringing Yona and the group, not knowing there’s another faction than Ruri and her sisters who has helped Yona and her group to get rid of Gobi’s mercenaries, which technically helping they running away.

Blonde-haired girl with bob-haircut and Azurite-orbs, wearing plain yellow robes, wrapping in ivory cloak, kneeling behind woman whose cloaked in red maroon standing tall in front of her “princess, Hae-Sal and Bam have sent the messages, all of preparation is settled, we can start our plan whenever you want”.

“good, Waka... prepare yourself, we have to enter into the battlefield soon”.

Another girl near them, brown-haired Azurite-eyed girl with hair is tied into half-bun by leather cord with feathers on it, wearing plain baby-blue kimono, wrapping in same cloak as her partner looks concern towards red maroon-cloaked woman that practically her master “princess, are you really sure about this?”.

“we have dealt about it, Yuria”.

“but I feel the same uneasiness as Yuria feel, princess, what if that man broke the pact?”.

“then I’ll only have to let him die on my ex-fiancé’s hand”, she turns her back, walking away from that place along with her subordinates.

* * *

Yona and the group have arrived on the military campsite of Xing Kingdom, they’re supposed to be swarmed by their enemy but of course, it’s no problem for them because those soldiers have cowered in fear thanks to Ruri’s animal troop. Soo Won who know Yona’s movement, bringing several Sky Tribe soldiers (included Joo Doh and Keishuk) while Wind Tribe and Water tribe soldiers waiting with Geun Tae back in Kouka’s military campsite near here. Not learning from his last mistake, Keishuk orders his man to capture Yona and Hak, ignoring the fact Mundok and Tae Woo are there.

“run far away from here along with those idiots, princess”, Hak asks Mundok, Tae Woo and Han Dae to bring Yona and their group to run away along with Lily and those children who have helped them to run away while he will try to buy time with them.

Looking to Soo Won comes here with several of his man, Kouren asks Mizali and Neguro to prepare their soldiers, raise their weapon but to wait till she gives next instructions, to attack if they attack them or to see if they have to wait and better to not interfere, because they look the clash between Yona’s group with Soo Won’s. Maybe it’s best to wait, then. After asking Joo Doh and Keishuk to wait and stay still in their place no matter what, Soo Won moves forward without guards, in the same time as Hak lunges forwards.

At that time, either from Kouka or from Xing witness the King’s Sword clashes with Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao. Both swinging their weapon to each other, till in the middle of their fight, out of nowhere, there’s an arrow landing on Hak’s back. Hak cries in pain, he knows too well this sensation. _Poison_. Stronger than the one he’s gotten from fire tribe back then on that cliff. Soo Won gets his momentum at wrong time and can’t stop his movement. Before Soo Won’s sword stabs Hak, Yona launches her arrow which scratching Soo Won’s back of palm, it’s enough to make Soo Won drop his sword off his hand and successfully distract Soo Won, too shocked to get injured by Yona’s arrow. Meanwhile Hak gets himself together and lifts his Tsu Quan Dao, red marron-cloaked woman appears and come in-between Hak and Soo Won, dropping Tsu Quan Dao off of Hak’s hand with knocking Hak’s hand using her Guan Dao (a spear with large blade on its end, rather similar with Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao but hers has longer staff and thinner blade compared to Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao). For a while, that woman defends Soo Won, fighting against Hak using her Guan Dao. Even in the commoner people’s eyes, they can see that both of them are used to fight, from how they fight against each other using their spear. It feels like they have witnessed butterfly dancing above the garden while thunder striking from the cloudy sky.

“it’s about time~”, just when that woman says it, Hak can feel the poison in that arrow make his heart lurching on his chest before he drops to his knees. That woman catches him before he falls with his face flat on the ground. Vaguely Hak hears her whispering softly near his ears “just go to sleep for a while”.

 _“_ _this sound_ _..._ _no way_ _!?”_ Hak’s eyes widen, before he loses his consciousness, one last mind is going through his head _“_ _am I hearing right_ _?_ _She sounds like_ _..._ _what else I’ve hoped for_ _?_ _She’s dead already_ _...”_.

“HAK!?”, Yona cries as she running to approach Hak.

“Yona, no?!”, Lily wants to run after her but Hanna and Ruri halt her halfway with holding her legs till Lily can’t move her legs “why are you two stop me, Hanna, Ruri!? Let me go, Yona is...?!”.

“don’t worry, another Wind’s Fang is nearby, nothing bad will happen, desu”.

“gosh, Hanna... looks like we have another problem as our top priority first”.

“what is it, desu?”.

“just close your ears~”, Ruri gets onto one of her beast, closing her ears “I’ll take care of it?!”.

“whoops, it happens…”, Hanna instantly understands what will happen next once she learns that what just happens to Hak is witnessed by Rui and Umi from far distance, closing her ears with her palms “here we go again, the Banshee’s Scream, desu”.

Once Joo Doh raises his swords while shielding Soo Won behind his back, ready to kill Hak who loses consciousness in front of red maroon-cloaked woman, Yona launches another arrow which scratching Joo Doh’s cheek.

“back off!? Next arrow will be landed on your vital if you dare to do something to hurt Hak, Han Joo Doh!?”, Yona glares to Joo Doh, pointing her arrow to him. The very same intense glare with the one when she glares down to Yan Kum Ji, sending chill to its receiver, glare that supposed to be belonged to the best and not from the delicate princess that they’ve known, the eyes that fulfilled by anger and bloodthirst, as if ready to rip apart their prey. Joo Doh and Soo Won never expect that kind of eyes from Yona of all people.

“unfortunately, I should do this”, Joo Doh raises both his sword to Hak on Yona’s arms “please move aside, now”.

“no way in hell?! If you kill him, just the same with you kill me?! That far I need him by my side?!”, Yona cradles Hak’s head in her arm “he’s mine, if I can’t protect people those I love of my Kingdom, it means trampling my pride as princess of Kouka...”.

Suddenly, they can hear someone’s wailing which hurting their ears, like a child’s weeping that sounds so afraid of something.

If they follow Lily’s instructions, Tetora and Ayura are supposed to wait in the woods along with Rui and Umi. Because worrying her sisters, Rui runs out of the woods and accidentally witnessing what happens to Hak. In her mind, Rui can see memory of the past, about what had happened to her father’s in his last moment of life, looks like what happens to Hak has triggered her anguish memory floating back into her mind.

“FATHER!?”, Rui screams her cry out before dropping her knees, crying hysterically that can be heard by another who listen to her cry, thinking it as cry in fear that sounds so sorrowful.

What make them surprised is because this child’s wailing can make several soldiers or citizens, either of Xing or Kouka in that place feel nausea, their head feel groggy or ache, their ears feel buzzing and several of them even gets bleeding from their ears. It’s no use to cover their ears, because they still can hear that child’s weeping that sounds have magic in its. Of course, for them who don’t get that effect such as Yona’s group feel horrified.

Lily’s shock is understatement “actually, what kind of cry is it?”.

“Hanna, follow me as quick as you can after taking care of the business here while I’ll soothe our youngest sister”, Ruri orders one of her animal to get Yona and Hak back before running off to where Rui and Umi are.

Lily shouts in shock “do you mean this is Rui’s crying?!”.

Hanna deadpans while covering her ears “that’s right, part of the youngest of us, Rui’s power is an ability that related with liquid and sound. If she’s crying with negative feeling such as anger, anguish or fear like this time, her tears can make those corrupted people writhe in pain considering how deep darkness inside their heart and Rui can choose whoever will get the effect, the stronger the darkness within their heart, the more devastating its effect... the problem is, only big sister Ruri who can soothe her and asking her to stop crying, or else she wouldn’t calm down and settle, usually that’s how it works... that’s why, we call it as deadly cry even if big sis Umi calls it as Banshee’s Scream, desu”.

Yun also covers his ears even if he doesn’t get the effect “okay… actually, this is serious and we’re still in great danger situation as hell, but why do I want to laugh after listening to your explanation?”.

“ah, that child is crying again... this is why I said, battlefield isn’t the right place for children”, red maroon-cloaked woman sighs loudly, partially shielding Yona and Hak from Joo Doh and Soo Won “take him out of here, princess Yona, quickly… I’ll take care of the rest...”.

Yona asks her “who are you?”.

That woman smiles over her shoulder “another Wind’s Fang”.

Once Ruri arrives near them, Ruri rushes to Rui’s side, hugging her “calm down, stupid little sister!?”.

Once that cry is stopped, Yona and her group no longer able to be seen because they have run away from that place.

Kouren realizes Tao is here so she turns to Neguro “I thought I’ve ordered you to lock her in her room!? Why did she can get out!?”.

“I am the one who knock the guards in front of her room out and take her out of that room so she can come here”, that red maroon-cloaked woman finally slides down her hood, with long straight hair reaching her knees, its color has strange colors where her hair color has mixed colors of red with purple from its middle-length. Wind blows her hair, a pair of Sapphire eyes slightly narrows itself, casting dirty looks to her opponent “even if I never expect to meet with you two again in this kind of situations, you’re still hot-blooded like always, Kouren”.

Kouren drops her sword “you...”.

She smiles fondly, still shielding Tao behind her back “so, can we continue? This time, let’s speak till we reach the agreement...”.

Han Dae is the first to realize, when they running back to their campsite, he asking Mundok and Tae Woo to stop “Elder, your grand-daughter is still alive!?”.

“no way... Aina?”, Mundok asks Han Dae to go back to their campsite in the border before he and Tae Woo are running back to where they can see three princesses of Xing Kingdom facing with Soo Won.

* * *

“huwaaaa!? Sorry!?”, Rui weeps in Yona’s arms, ever since they have departed from the border till they reach the safe place within Wind Tribe territory, Rui has been crying while apologize till Yona, Lily and Ruri try their best to soothe her.

Yun who just finishes his usual chores to treat the injured one in his group, getting out of the tent and reassuring them that Hak’s alright “looks like the poison from that arrow that stabbed his back which make him lost consciousness, luckily it’s only sleeping draught, but since it’s the strong one, maybe Hak will wake up tomorrow morning”.

Listening to Yun’s explanation, all of them sigh in relief but Yona still feel unsure “are you really sure, Hak will be alright?”.

“yeah, I have taken the poison out of his body so he’ll be alright, besides this is nothing if you compared with his state when he was gravely injured and dying because he tried to protect you the first time we met”, Yun rolls his eyes and grins wickedly to Yona who blushing “with his dying state, he was hugging you to protect you back then when you two fell off that cliff till I’ve mistaken, thinking both of you as lover considering how devoted Hak to you, remember?”.

Lily lifts her head in shock to Yona who blushing hard, stopping her track in patting Rui’s head after the little girl in Yona’s arms crying herself to sleep “What?! When did it happen!?”.

“Aunt Lily, sst”, Ruri lifts her finger on her lips, patting Rui’s head. She asks Lily to not make a ruckus because finally Rui can calm down and sleeps soundly in Yona’s arms after the little girl has been crying mess.

Lily covers her mouth in reflex “ops, sorry”.

“well then... Umi...”, Ruri puts her hand on her hip, glares down to Umi and cackles darkly “what I said before to take care of our sister?”.

“Eek?! Forgive me, sis!? I’ve tried to hold her back, but she didn’t listen to me at all, dayo?!”, Umi tries to defend herself, cowering in fear behind Lily.

“do not hide behind Aunt Lily like that!? luckily Rui can calm down quickly this time, or else we would spend all night just for calm her down and we couldn’t sleep again because she’s crying all night!? While we need our beauty sleep—", Hanna rubs her eyes before yawning, this time her eyes are only half-opened “ah, sleepy, desu”.

FLOP!?

“oh, she’s reaching her limit”, Ruri supports Hanna from behind when Hanna falls asleep before Hanna’s body falls backward “geez, her sleep attacks is annoying sometimes…”.

“what happened to her?”, Jae Ha covers his mouth to hold his laughter at seeing her snoring but carrying Hanna on his arms. He has a feeling that he can get along well with this cute little girl.

“she has her own ‘beauty-sleeping time schedule’, she can feel sleepy so sudden and fall asleep against her will without looking time and place once the sleepiness hits her like this”.

Kija asks in concern “isn’t it dangerous?”.

“nah, as long as one of us is nearby, no problem… actually, that’s why at least she always must have one of us nearby as long as we’re outside our home”, Ruri waves her hand nonchalantly “but usually she falls asleep so sudden only when she feels tired or out of energy after doing hard chores... when it’s her time to wake up, she can’t stay in one place and always wandering around like…”.

Umi tilts her head, following Ruri’s gesture as her sister trails off “…a cat chasing after ball?”.

Ruri puts her tiny fist on her another palm “yep?! Just think it like that, but once she falls asleep, no matter what happened, she wouldn’t wake up till she feels her energy is full already”.

“what the hell with that?! What if something dangerous happened to her when she falls asleep like there’s fire on your house?! Will she still fall asleep?!”, Yun shouts in disbelief.

Ruri grins cheekily “but that’s why we have each other and we are always sleeping in one pile in the same room?!”.

Umi lifts her palm, shrugging her shoulders “when Hanna said ‘ah, sleepy, desu’ so that means she’s reached her limit and it’s time for her to sleep, dayo”.

“but… why did she cried… while apologize?”, Shina asks hesitantly as he pointing Rui in Yona’s arm.

“it’s the usual when she accidentally using her power, it’s because Rui thought she had hurt people using her power while she hate it the most...”, Ruri swifts Rui’s bang out of her face, looking down to her sister fondly “actually, she needn’t do that because mostly she’s crying and using her power to protect us, but she’s really kind so it can’t be helped and sometimes her cheerfulness is consolation for us”.

Listening to Ruri’s words, Lily remembers of story from Rui about how her sisters always being overprotective to her like how their uncle being overprotective to their mother “but from what I’ve heard of Rui, the tree of you as her older sisters always protect her, I thought it’s because she’s the weakest from the four of you?”.

“if you put it altogether, big sis Ruri is the strongest from the four of us but about controlling our power, Rui can be the strongest because Rui is the most expert of us about how to handle and using her power, dayo”.

“because the one who always be protected, doesn’t mean that person is the weakest…”, Ruri admits before looking up to expectant/awe glances from adults around her “we will explain the full story about our power, but for now...”, Ruri pushes Umi slowly “Umi, go to sleep”.

Umi rubs her eyes, yawning “you too, big sis, dayo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I practically laugh to Hanna’s sleep attacks. Who else laugh here other than me?  
> About Banshee and Hanna’s bad sleeping habit, I guess you can search about it in case you’re not sure about my explanation. From what I’ve been searching, in our modern time, Hanna’s sleep attacks (where you can fall asleep without she wants, no matter the situations like place or time) is one of symptoms of ‘Narkolepsi’. Banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking or keening.


	5. Human Kindheartedness

It has decided that it will be wiser to have a meeting in Wind Tribe military encampment so all of them are heading to King’s personal tent in Wind Tribe military encampment. As they have reached Wind Tribe military encampment, Aina approaches Mundok, Tae Woo and Han Dae.

She grins broadly to Mundok “what is it, grandfather? Not about to greet your grand-daughter after long time no see?”.

Mundok instantly hugs her, not knowing what to say and not moving at all till Aina must smack his back in protest “…can’t breathe…”.

“sorry?!”, Mundok quickly releases her and Aina sighs in relief “pwah, your hug is like being hugged by bear as usual”.

“that’s what you say after we’ve been thinking you’ve dead already all this time?!”, Mundok growls as he hugging her again, hardly “actually, where have you been?!”.

Aina squirms in Mundok’s hands “gramps… I’ll die soon if you don’t release me sooner…”.

Tae Woo hesitantly asks “are you really Lady Aina?”.

“Tae Woo, you always challenged Hak in fight despite always being beaten up by him because both of you were really stubborn. You always want to win against him but unfortunately Hak is not the type who want to lose from his so-called little brother”, Aina blurts out with mischief smirk that match with Hak’s, earning Tae Woo’s scowl and Han Dae’s cackle before continue “and Han Dae, don’t you think I have forgotten that time when you and Tae Woo sneaked into grandfather’s manor to steal our snacks and—”.

“okay, okay, we believe you?!”, Han Dae quickly covers her mouth before he, with Tae Woo joining him, hugging her by each her side “you’re alive?!”.

Needless to say, when they reach Wind Tribe military encampment, all of Wind Tribe members are shocked as Aina approaches them after asking some time to Soo Won and Kouren.

“what is it? I should admit I felt disappoint, you know? I’ve prepared myself to receive the bear hug from you all, and all of you too shocked to even give hug to me?”, Aina plays with her hair before grinning broadly as she looking them who being dumbfounded, she spreading both her hand to her side “come on, I’m still alive, you can see my feet still stepping on the ground and proof it with your own body”.

With Han Dae and Ayame in the first line, Saki, Nobu and other teenagers from Wind Tribe lunge into her to give her hug, chorusing her name with her title “Lady Aina?!”.

With Tae Woo supporting her from behind, Aina laughs heartily as she receiving their hug just like she has predicted “whoa?! Watch out, you adorable kids?!”.

For a while, Aina must deal with these adorable bunch who sniffle or cry while hugging her and many of them speaking at same time like “you’re alive?!”, “where have you been?!”, “we thought you’ve dead already?!” or “we missed you so much?!”.

Geun Tae pokes Mundok’s shoulder, whispering “actually, who is she?”.

“we will explain it later, but for now…”, Mundok asks Nobu and Saki to bring that man and they are from Xing faction (except Aina and her subordinates) surprised when two Wind Tribe teenage young boys bring injured Yotaka to them.

Yotaka explains that he is stabbed by one of soldiers from anti-war faction under Gobi’s bad influence in military encampment and Tae Woo saves him.

Waka, Aina’s private bodyguard comes with her partner, Ho Yuria, Aina’s private doctor. After Yuria reports the number of victims from Banshee’s Scream (despite they don’t tell out loud about it, only giving report that they’re victims of some strange sound that can’t be explained), Waka explains that Gobi is no longer amongst the living along with his subordinates.

Aina claps her hands, thanking her subordinates for their usual good work “at least, this will save our time. We needn’t to worry about Gobi and his bunch anymore. And as I promised to you, I’ve brought my sisters here so you may start your meeting with them to speak peaceful reconciliation and better you make sure you will have to fulfill your promise to me”.

“of course”, Soo Won sighs in exasperation before lifting his head “but you should come too”.

Aina tilts her head “I think the condition is to bring my sisters, princess of Xing to speak about peaceful reconciliation?”.

Soo Won casts his usual gentle smile “since your status is still princess of Xing Kingdom and you’re the one who bring them here, so you must come as well, I insist”.

“…fine”, Aina sighs in resignation before heading to King’s personal tent along with them all.

Tae Woo and Han Dae stand behind Mundok. Mundok stand along with Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Keishuk behind Soo Won while the Wind, Sky tribe and Water tribe soldiers are waiting outside the tent. Tao and Aina sit on each side of Kouren who sits across Soo Won, with their attendants standing behind them. Waka and Yuria stand behind Aina, Vold and Algira stand behind Tao, Neguro stands behind Kouren (if you ask where is Mizali and Yotaka, Kouren orders Mizali to bring Yotaka back to Sansan). Since Kouren is forced to fulfill Soo Won and Aina's requests to speak and discuss about peaceful reconciliation, talks between the leaders of the two kingdoms will not be that easy. The meeting begins despite the talks are opened by hot and tense debate between Kouren and Aina.

Kouren taps her knuckles on the table, leaning her head on her palm and glaring to the side "make the peaceful reconciliation with Kouka kingdom, you said? What do you know, Aina? As the youngest daughter, you were given freedom by father to not get involved in the political intrigue of Xing kingdom, why are you intervening now?".

Aina doesn’t budge or even feels intimidated, calmly retorts "right, but at least father listened to my advice more than you and Tao because you and Tao are too blinded by your own fears, stupid sisters".

"what did you say?! How dare you call your sister is stupid?!”, yells Kouren.

"If you don't believe it, this ... the direct conscription from our father ..." Aina says, giving a roll of conscription that written by the King Bushin, in its content is clearly written that King Bushin willingly says that the fate of Xing's kingdom will be handed over to Aina who is trusted by King Bushin and as the highest stature of decision holder, currently chooses to enter into a peaceful reconciliation with Soo Won and discussing it well about establishment of peaceful reconciliation now.

Kouren throws that roll back to the table "so you betrayed us and sides with Kouka kingdom?".

"I never said that, right? the truth is, I agree with you who will not let Xing kingdom be under Kouka Kingdom’s control and become vassal nation of Kouka kingdom like Tao want, but I disagree with your actions that intend to start the war first even though you have to use women and children as your troops... in the other side, I agree with Tao’s mind that sadly our military power is indeed below Kouka Kingdom’s military, which meant that the Xing kingdom would only end in bloodied mass if war happened and we were besieged by the Kouka kingdom and the Sei kingdom, but that does not mean I agree with Tao's idea to make Xing kingdom be the vassal nation of Kouka Kingdom".

"you talk big, so what do you want? Which side is actually you’re standing and what resolve you... ", Kouren’s words are cut off by Soo Won.

"don’t misunderstand, we decided to fight back because it’s you who first want to start a war with our kingdom especially I know how much your hatred of my father, princess Kouren".

“oh? How far do you know?”, Kou Ren snaps "and don't talk as if you understand!?".

"I’ve heard most of Xing Kingdom’s situation because this woman has explained the situation that happened in the Xing kingdom to me directly and because she promised me that as long as she can have Xing's forces are pulled back from the border, I will hold back my troops as well...", Soo Won points Aina with his chin but the tip of Guan Dao’s blade that resting on her shoulder, only inch from his face now.

Aina glares to Soo Won with slight smirk on her face "we haven't finished talking, can you let us talk until it's finished first?".

Soo Won lifts his hand, halting Joo Doh and Geun Tae who have their hand on the hilt of their swords “alright...”.

Kouren brings up something from her long-distance memories "I heard father once asked you to take Xing's throne but you refused because you said you were not interested, so the position as crowned princess fell upon me. Then, do you come back now to take back the rights that you have refused once to go against me and help Tao?”.

"well then, first… I have to do this...", Aina rises from her seat, tossing her Guan Dao to Waka who catching it on her arms. She walks to where Kouren sit before slapping her as hard as she can.

Tao face-palms like Mundok and Tae Woo do instantly. They know to where this will lead.

“must be hurt~”, Han Dae whistles after Aina slapping Kouren, only to be wincing after Tae Woo elbows him in the gut “ow?!”.

Joo Doh whispers to Soo Won “your majesty, looks like they will have a fight… should we separate them?”.

“no need, just let them be”, Soo Won waves his hand and he needn’t look behind to know Geun Tae smirks or Keishuk baffles.

Aina crosses her hands before her chest "what do you two think and fear about, I can feel and understand it... but the problem here is, have you lost your mind because of your fear!? There’s time when we as women have to fight, but the battlefield is not a place for children!?”.

Kouren rubs her cheek in shock before she rises from her seat, standing tall in front of Aina "you were the one who has given freedom, left the palace and disappeared without news ever since the Spring of last year, now you show up and talk casually?! Do you think you have the right to interfere now?!".

Aina lifts her chin up, daring her "at least I still have the right to rebuke the two of you as your little sister!? Are you two even unaware of your two stupid actions!? It’s my duty as a sister to prevent her sisters from doing something stupid, right?!".

Kouren feels Neguro’s hands on her shoulders, halting her “sooner or later Kouka Kingdom will attack us, and before that happens, is it wrong to start war first because I thought of Xing Kingdom people’s fate? You and Tao are just the same, naive?! You two don't understand the betrayal and suffering we’ve gotten from Kouka!? And you say the actions I took for our country as stupidity? What do you know?!".

"At least I know how it feel to be left alone after lost family because of war and being betrayed by someone?! What I understand of you is that you put the lives of our citizens in stake and you will lead our soldiers to their death on the battlefield?!", Aina snaps back, she also can feel Yuria’s hands on her shoulders but ignoring it "maybe I'm still naïve, but I’m not that ignorant!? Are you even realize the consequences of your actions? You intend to start a war first before Kouka, even if it means to use children and women as your troops... I even have time to think, are you crazy? Your actions are just the same with what the late prince Yu Hon to our kingdom 17 years ago!? You said this is for the sake of Xing Kingdom, but your own actions only will plunge Xing Kingdom’s land into the sea of bloods again!?”.

Kouren takes a step backward, a little taken aback with her word “shut your mouth, Aina…”.

"Why? because you know what I said was right? You are not unaware of what you are doing, you already know the risk of your own actions, but you close your eyes because of your hatred towards the late prince Yu Hon that has made us lose many of our people including 'that person', right? Actually, you just want to take revenge to Kouka Kingdom on behalf of your satisfaction and you think with you take revenge, your grudge will disappear and you will be relieved?”, Aina shakes her head in resignation “no, instead of feel relieved, you’ll only feel the emptiness even if you’ve taken your revenge… you’re supposed to know since long time ago, nothing of what had lost from you, would be back to you even if you took revenge… answer me and look at me, am I wrong, sister?!”.

“I said shut up, Aina!? You're just the youngest daughter of father's concubine that not expected to be born, you don't know the burden on my shoulder as the crowned princess!?”.

"sister!? Aina is like my own little sister, you shouldn't be... ", Tao rises from her seat, partially shielding Aina, only to be cut off by Aina who asks Tao to be quiet with only putting her hand on Tao’s shoulder.

This time, Aina glances to Neguro “the youngest daughter of King Bushin from his concubine that isn’t hoped to be born, huh? that’s exactly what has been told to our citizen, but looks like you haven’t told them about my real heritage... haven’t I ordered to you to tell the truth to Kouren and Tao before I left the Castle, Neguro?”.

"my apologize, princess Aina... but if I do that, that means I have to break my promise to your late mother who has ordered me to shut my mouth", Neguro says as he drops one knee in front of two princesses who arguing, his body turns rigid from the feeling of Kouren and Aina’s glares to him.

"Dear Lord... I do not doubt your loyalty to my late mother, but..." Aina says, chuckling and turning to Mundok "it doesn't matter if I tell them all, right? Grandfather?".

"you mean ... the fact that you are my grand-daughter from my son who eloped with the late princess Sonya, the eldest princess Xing Kingdom of previous generation?".

Except those who already knows this secret, all of them who present here, show their shocked reactions with wide-eyed eyes.

Kouren lifts her shaking finger to Aina "so all along this time... you're Kouka's spy?!".

"could you listen to another people’s explanation first, could you not? This was also discovered accidentally, but there’s a witnesses after all...”, Aina sighs heavily before turning her attention back to Neguro “Neguro, this time explain the truth about what happened in the past... this is my order, don't disobey me this time... it's enough, right? after all, your promise to my mother has been fulfilled since long times ago”.

Long story short, Neguro explains Aina's true identity which as half-blooded Kouka Kingdom and Xing kingdom. Aina's biological father was Son Ren from Wind tribe and Aina's biological mother was princess Sonya's, older sister of King Bushin’s wife. In other words, Aina is Kou Ren and Tao's cousin. Just if princess Sonya hasn’t eloped with Son Ren, princess Sonya should be the Queen but because princess Sonya has left Xing Kingdom, the throne automatically falls upon her little sister, Sophia, Kouren and Tao’s mother. Sophia also was ascended as Queen of Xing after marrying with Bushin, Sonya's ex-fiance who became Sophia’s husband and current King of Xing Kingdom.

"I could just choose and leave one after I know the truth, but I can't let go of one and choose over one, because these bloods of two Kingdoms have been flowing in my body”, Aina looks to her palm before touching her chest where her heart is, looking up to Kouren “this is the proof of my existence in this world, denying one of them is the same I deny my own existence".

Seeing Aina's gentle gaze, Kouren sighs and shakes her head, chuckling "seems like it’s really good, being a carefree person who has no burden, Aina… I believe that you are indeed a good girl and I believe you…”, Kouren rolls her eyes to Soo Won “but the problem is, that man...".

“sis”, Aina tilts her head and offers gentle, warm smile once Kouren fully turns her attention back to her “children are born to this world as pure being, pure of all sins, every child born into this world is not to atone for the sins of his parents, so don't clash your hatred with others just because of blood relations".

“look, she always can make us feel shame or wonder”, Tao pats Kouren’s hip, cackling as she shaking her head “actually, who is the older one?”.

Soo Won leans his back, shaking his head and chuckling "naive... or should I say too soft? On the battlefield, you will only die first with your nature like that, princess Aina".

"see? he's criticized about you even before we make peaceful reconciliation”, Kouren lifts her thumb to Soo Won “what is the guarantee that our country won't be attacked by this son of Yu Hon and what is the guarantee that he won't take the same act as his late father?”.

"Maybe I'm indeed naive as you say ... but I don't want any victims to fall from either Kouka Kingdom or Xing Kingdom” “because our people, either from Kouka or Xing, should never have fall back into the same misery and despair like we had endured 17 years ago... if we still can avoid misery but instead choose plunging on the path of misery, isn't that the same that we only repeat stupidity in the past?"

"honestly, if it wasn't for this woman who slapped my face twice and asked me to speak well to you first, I wouldn't be here and constantly fight against you because you are the one who intended to attack us first and start war", Soo Won lifts his thumb, pointing Aina and ignoring staring dagger from whoever stand behind him even though he feels that Geun Tae must have grinned without he looking back "but I will halt my troops... I promise during my reign, Kouka Kingdom and Sei Kingdom will establish the cooperation with Xing kingdom and we will never attack you as long as you do not attack us first, depending on the choices I offer in the peaceful reconciliation that will be discussed today, how?".

Still in wary, Kouren looks back to Aina "before I listen to what options he offers...  Aina, I want to ask you with your point of view as someone who has the blood of these two kingdoms. Why do you not want this war happen?".

“regardless of the fact about who my father and mother were, for me who had been raised by my grandfather after the death of my parents, Wind Tribe is the only place that I re-called as my home where my family was. Despite being labelled as traitor, I knew my late mother, the late princess Sonya, always considering Xing Kingdom was the place she was born. I am not that short-minded to letting war break and ruin my mother's homeland while there’s something still I can do to prevent it... if I can't even protect those I have considered as my own family and half of my homeland in this mess, that means trample my pride as Wind Tribe member from Kouka Kingdom and one of Xing Princesses...”, Aina puts her fist on her chest before she opens her eyes, looking straight to Kouren “above all, I do not want to let myself be swallowed by hatred and lost myself. I do not want to lost my humanity and as a human, it’s only natural for me to cling onto the truth no matter how bitter the truth is, because I do not want to lost what is worth as human being. Rather than being suspicious on other people, I rather choose to believe on human kindheartedness”.

Seeing sincerity and determination on Aina's eyes, Kouren gives up "you’ve not changed at all, naive… well, I will listen to the choice you asked for and depending on the conditions from peaceful reconciliation that will be agreed, I will withdraw my troops but only if you can convince me that you will keep your promise not to attack my people... now, what choices do you offer, Soo Won?”.

Before Soo Won speaks, Aina interjects “and better do not even try to think about how to make Xing Kingdom become your vassal nation further, other than the options we’ve discussed to make formal alliance between our Kingdom, Soo Won. You wouldn’t want me to use my turf card…”.

“wouldn’t dream about it”, Soo Won leans his chin above his intertwining hands “besides, we still have more problems to be worried about once this peaceful reconciliation is agreed by both Kingdoms”.

Kouren tugs Aina’s sleeve before whispering near her ear “wait, what do you mean with your turf card?”.

Aina cups the side of her mouth, answering under the whisper “…I’ll explain later, as for my reason to left the Castle ever since last year”.


	6. Who Are You And Your Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's have introduction time with the twin?!

“water fight!?”, Rui exclaims as she throwing river’s water to her sisters who just take off their clothes.

As expert as they are, Ruri and Umi throw their clothes to the nearest bushes or tree where Ruri’s clothes hanging to the branch of the nearest tree while Umi’s landing on the bushes high enough to safe her clothes, but unlucky for Hanna whose clothes gets splashed by river’s water. Getting mad to her little sister’s advance, Hanna uses her power to manipulate the river’s water so Rui gets splashed by the river’s water.

Looking to her soaked-wet from head to toes red-headed little sister, Hanna grins broadly “ha! you invite me to the water fight, so I accept?!”.

Rui pouts before flailing her hands “but using your power is cheating!? So unfair, big sis!?”.

Hanna sticks her tongue out “everything is fair in war and love, desu?!”.

“oh, yeah? You don’t forget that water is my territory, right?”, Rui moves her hand to control the water, even if she can’t manipulate the water like Hanna, she still can control it “I’ll get you this time?!”.

“what silly girls of mine…”, Ruri shakes her head with her hands on her hips before heading to the river “better I swim around”.

After Ruri jumps into the river, splashing river water’s to Umi, Umi wipes the river’s water of her face, contemplating “hm… gotta go to my usual meditation, dayo”.

“hey, let’s just clean you all up before we have a breakfast, okay?”, Lily scolds those children who playing with water instead of starting to take a bath already, holding the soap from Yona’s hand “we still have to wash our dirty clothes after we take a bath”.

In fact, it’s Ayura and Tetora who washing their clothes. Yona has offered her help because it is one of the usual chores as long as she lives with her group but Tetora and Ayura insist to do it as their chores and Lily also not letting her to do it, instead dragging her to accompany the children with her. Lily has prepared spare clothes for her and the children, she also borrowing one of her spare clothes to Yona.

“Ruri, just come here so I can start with clean up your body and stop swimming around?!”, Lily shouts before she starting to freak out when she realizes Umi has come into her trance again while submerging herself under the river “and Umi, don’t meditate and come into your trance while dive yourself under the river’s water in case you don’t want to be drowning?!”.

Cradling in Lily’s hands, Umi shakes her head before sputtering water “I have held my breath and only look up to the sky from inside the water for a minute, so it’s alright, dayo?! Not to mention the clear blue sky looks so beautiful from under the water, dayo?!”.

Lily’s scowl deepens as she scurrying away to the shore, carrying Umi on her hands for her dear’s life “alright, something definitely wrong with your head?!”.

Umi struggles in Lily’s hand, pouting “ah… I still want to dive, dayo…”.

Yona can’t help but giggling despite she’s also surprised about Umi’s unusual habits (because honestly, meditation under the water? really?) “you’re just like their mother, Lily”.

“hey, I haven’t married yet and I don’t want to give birth to four children at once. It must be hurt… I prefer to have them one by one normally, or at least only two kids at once in case they are born as twin”, Lily shrugs her shoulders _“I wonder how you can deal with that in the future, Yona”_.

.

Like she has promised, after their fast breakfast, Ruri and her twin siblings begin introducing themselves, one by one along with explanation of their strengths, but before that Happy Hungry Bunch members show their delayed reactions due to the chaos in Xing about the twins.

Hak squints and stares to Rui who he’s carrying, looking straight to her then turning to Yona "... princess, is she your child?".

"I believe that’s my line!?" Yona smacks Hak’s head, then carrying Ruri which she’s faced towards Hak "look?! except for her curved eyelashes and cuteness, why do this girl look like you when you were a child!?".

"seeing the two of you making a fuss while carrying those two, why do I feel like witnessing husband and wife arguing about their child more resemble with who?", Lily curtly remarks and successfully invites Hak and Yona’s attention to her before they shout in unison "who did you say as husband and wife, Lily!?”.

Lily puts her comb down and ties Hanna’s hair into twin pigtails “both of you, exactly?!”.

"not to mention, these two adorable, beautiful and cute little girls are like fusion of the two of you", Jae Ha says, patting Umi and Hanna's head while trying hard to hold back his laughter.

Hanna kicks Jae Ha's chin from below "don't call me ‘tiny’ or ‘little’, desu?!".

"Hanna”, Hak lifts his thumb up at Hanna, patting her shoulders with a mischievous sparks in his eyes “good, kick him again as hard as you can".

With very same mischievous spark, Hanna salutes “okay, desu”.

"Hak?!" Yona protests before chopping Hak’s head with her palm “don't teach bad manners to her?!”.

"Hanna, Uncle Ryokuryuu is praising you, so why are you angry, dayo?"

"yes, but I don't like it when my body size is called as ‘little’ or ‘tiny’, desu?!".

Ruri nonchalantly remarks "but in fact, you do really still small, right?".

A vein pops on Hanna’s head as she launches several throwing knives to Ruri "I don't want to hear that from you, sis!? Like you aren’t in the same size as me, desu!?".

Jae Ha realizes it soon, the throwing knives that Hanna has thrown to Ruri are his “hey, that’s my throwing knives?!”.

"Yes, yes, but why are you being so grumpy? lack of calciums? Just drink milk", Ruri casually and expertly catches and dodges those throwing knives before handing it back to Jae Ha.

“good girl”, Jae Ha pats Ruri’s head before turning to Hanna, scolding her as gentle as usual “and Hanna, don’t throw throwing knives to others no matter how irritated you feel to others unless you’re in the battlefield and fight against someone. No taking another people’s weapon without their permission either, it’s just the same you’re stealing, understand?”.

"humph!? Just because you’re a bit higher than me, desu?!", Hanna says irritably because none of the throwing knives she has thrown to Ruri can get her, before she bowing herself to Jae Ha with guilty frown, waiting to be apologized like little dog “I’m so sorry, Uncle Ryokuryuu…”.

Jae Ha sighs and offers his warm, gentle smile, patting her head “it’s alright, dear… I’m not angry”.

Ruri laughs behind Hanna, crossing her hands “ha! Just give it up already, have you ever won against me?”.

Hanna who perks up to Jae Ha, instantly scowling to Ruri behind her “should I freeze that shitty mouth of yours, desu?”.

Yun narrows his eyes, first Ruri is foul-mouthed and now they find Hanna is also rather foul-mouthed “…wonder from where she got her foul-mouth?”.

Lily rolls her eyes “at least not from her mother, I guess”.

An idea pops into her mind as she pointing Ruri “she got it from Uncle Grumpy, desu”.

“yeah, same with you, big sis Hanna”, Rui giggles, covering her mouth before being squished by Hanna “big sis, help?!”.

Ruri smacks Hanna’s head from behind before pushing her off Rui “and do not attack our little sister like that?!”.

Cleaning the dust off her clothes, as sturdy as she is, Hanna gets up right away and pointing her finger to Ruri “you’re spoiling her too much but you always try to beaten me black and blue as we pick a fight?! Where does it even fair, desu?!”.

Ruri sticks her tongue out as she helping Rui up to her feet “because I know you can defend yourself and you can fight, just like me, unlike our cute little sister”.

“cheat!?”.

Distracting them from their fight, Kija asks “um, can you tell us who is this Uncle Grumpy, by the way?”.

Rui lifts her hand, volunteering to tell a story “so long story short, we have several friends from our Uncles or Aunts, the boys that act like our brothers. Their fathers are just like sort of father-figure to us because our father’s already dead when we were conceived and we call them our ‘Uncle’ despite we haven’t related by blood. Nah, one of them is Uncle Grumpy because he is soooo grumpy?! He has scar on his face and he always scowling, not to mention he’s so scary, his voice is so loud and thundering when he’s angry?!”.

Hak narrows his eyes “speaking of this Uncle Grumpy, why do I remember of Joo Doh?”.

Yona swifts her hand to his bicep “no way, Hak. We know he has no interest on woman as long as we knew him and from what we remember, he hasn’t married yet, let alone having a child, right?”.

Rui continues to babbling around “and this uncle Grumpy has a son named Yahiko and he is the father-figure that closest with big sis Ruri because big sis Ruri is the closest with Yahiko, uncle Grumpy’s son?! Big bro Yahiko always has a fight or argue with big sis Ruri but it’s so funny to watch their fight or argue, and sometimes it’s really cute when we see them together?! Like when we went to great grandfather’s homeland, big sis Ruri tripped and sprained her leg so big bro Yahiko quickly carrying piggyback her who cry—”.

With red face, Ruri covers Rui’s mouth immediately “okay, you may stop blabbering around for now”.

Sly grin appears on Hanna’s face “what? don’t want anyone know that you do like him in fact, desu?”.

Ruri shouts in disbelief “and I said we are only sort of a rival?! How does it even come to your mind while what we’re doing is only fight or argue against each other?!”.

Rui giggles heartily, she cheers for her sisters while turning her head back and forth to looking red-faced Ruri who chasing after Hanna in circle before Ruri tackles Hanna down to the ground, toppling her before tickling Hanna on her stomach as her punishment.

“give up?! Give up, desu?!”, red-faced Hanna sprawls on the ground, panting because of tickled by Ruri.

Umi props her head on her palms, sprawling lazily on the floor “but the fact is you always kick any other boys who come approaching you except for Yahiko is suspicious, so don’t blame anyone who see how both of you interact will think that way, dayo”.

Ruri glares to Umi, approaching her with both hand ready to tickle her “let me tickle you this time. I still have enough energy to chase after you”.

“oh, not me again, dayo?!”, Umi quickly jumps before crawling on Hak’s leg and climbing up to Hak’s torso and resting on Hak’s head like how Ao usually crawl and climb one of them with unbelievable speed “and I’m not going to get down as long as you still want to tickle me, dayo?!”.

“how did you even manage to crawl and climb me this fast!?”, Hak gets Umi off his head before carrying her in front of her, looking straight to her “that was on par with Han Dae just now?!”.

Umi tilts her head innocently “because I’m the most agile from the four of us, dayo?”.

Yun sighs in exasperation “we know these kids aren’t normal… but now I wonder about it, do they have Dragons power too or something?”.

Even though they’re still 5 years old, Ruri's body size is the biggest (like Tae Yeon) among her sisters while Hanna and Rui are the smallest (about 10 cm below Ruri). The calmest one amongst the four of them, Umi is only 5 cm under Ruri, but because Umi never frets over small things, Umi rarely can fight with her sisters. Seeing ridiculous bantering of these children, Yona and the others feel comforted especially after the recent incidents.

"okay, let’s back to the main topic”, Hak clasps his hands in front of his face “so who are you? Just what are your strengths and why help us?".

The twin siblings begin to introduce themselves, start from the oldest Ruri.

"my name is Ruri, I'm the eldest daughter of the four sisters, my strength is 'Seventh Sense' where I can read people’s heart and past, convey my minds and enter into the consciousness of others just by looking at their eyes... this power can be applied to humans and animals, but only if their brain’s frequencies is match with me, or else I can’t enter their mind".

"you mean with enter into the consciousness of others... you can possess them, like you can see and feel and control them while ‘yourself’ enter into another’s consciousness, you mean?", Kija asks her which answered by Ruri's nod, before Kija and Yona’s eyes turn into sparkling “that’s amazing?!”.

Jae Ha says supporting his chin "so your strength’s medium is your eyes, huh... similar to Shina".

After Ruri sits down, Umi who is sitting next to her bow herself before she begins to introduce herself " my name is Umi, I am the second daughter of four sisters, my strength is 'Kotodama' where words and sounds are main medium of my strength ... besides being able to hear people’s words within their heart or their minds, whatever I say can become true, so I'm used to being careful in speaking, dayo".

Rui swifts her hand to the side “mostly because you have to, big sis”.

Ruri chuckles "and that's why sometimes she seems to have no emotion".

"I clearly don't want to hear that from you, dayo".

Hanna cheerfully lifts her hand, casually sits on her place after Umi sits down "Hanna, the 3rd daughter of four sisters, my strength is ‘Touch’ where any elements that can be touched or felt by my skin can be changed at my will, the blue fire that can burn and freeze that night was only one where I change the elements into what I want".

And last, Rui, the youngest of them has strength to control Energy of Life or so-called ‘Aura’. As Hanna has said, Rui's cry can hurt other people if Rui wants it, but Rui's tears can also be used as medicine to heal any wounds as severe as they can, even be used as antidotes, it’s only one of her ability to change the use of Energy of Life. Not only she can control ‘Energy of Life’ to be changed its function, she also can decrease or increase, gives influence or even ‘get rid’ of the existence from that things which have Energy of Life.

That’s why she could make another people in pain as she crying yesterday, as easy as her to flip her hand, Rui can use her power to kill people the easiest of them. Maybe she looks as the weakest because her sisters always protect her, it’s all because her sisters don’t want her to use her power and do their best to prevent Rui from using her power.

This youngest girl of them kind of reminds them to Zeno, not to mention her third-person way of talking like this time "and Rui can also know the feelings, people’s heart and past of others through their tears?!".

"As long as we put her tears in someone's body, the wound must be healed but we only use this strength if there are people who are seriously injured, sick, dying and cannot be cured”, Hanna shrugs her shoulder, looking up to the side “because someone short-tempered will be irritated in case one of us have a fight till burst into cry, desu”.

Ruri smiles with dark aura "just **w** **ho** do you mean, huh?".

"who else but you? Only your outside appearance that calm, but the inner is too emotional and short-tempered, desu".

"At least I can still hold my emotions back because I know sometimes there are times when you need to be angry”, Ruri hums, crossing her hands “after all if we talk about 'sharp tongues' and 'emotions', aren't you just the same with me, little sister?".

When you see the sparks and electricity that collide between Hanna and Ruri, Umi extends her hand "can’t be helped, both of them are always like this, dayo".

"do you mean their relationship is indeed bad and often fights?", Kija asks worriedly.

"no, more precisely is kind of 'rival', I guess? Because even though both of them often fight and argue, big sis Ruri and big sis Hanna do really get along well when fight to defend each other”, Rui waves her hand before lifting both hands up to the air “sisters are also always good to Rui?!".

Can’t resist against the cuteness, Yona hugs and rubs her cheek against Rui’s face “so cute?! I guess whoever know you, also will want to love you, Rui~ you’re so cute~”.

"despite always having fight, actually big sis Ruri and Hanna acknowledge each other's abilities and trust each other’s back, they both just feel shy and don't want to say or admit it out loud because they feel too embarrassed, dayo".

"don't talk like that as you please, oi?! / desu!?”, Ruri and Hanna say in unison.

Rui in Yona’s hand, laughs her head off while pointing at Ruri and Hanna “see? they really get along well, right?”.

“true, just like Kija and Hak”, Jae Ha nods his head, holding his laughter and crossing his arms.

“how so?!”, Hak and Kija shriek in unison.

Ignoring them, Jae Ha asks them “oh, by the way, why did you all helping us?”.

The twin exchange looks before Ruri as the oldest answers Jae Ha "because mother asked us".

Yona narrows her eyes as she has her own suspicion but still has the need to ask “your mother? who?”.

"but to sending these children to the battlefield is rather...", Kija says, only to be stopped by Hak who cut off his words. Lowering his finger that has been pointing up in front of Kija’s face, Hak asks them instead "I will change the question, is your aide to us related to that woman, the woman who came in between me and Soo Won before helping us to run away?".

Ruri nods her head “yep, that’s mother. Exactly she is only our foster mother, not our biological mother who gave us birth”.

"but are you really twins? Because all of you aren’t that alike".

"Miss, what do you mean is identical twins. The twins are divided into two based on how similar their physical, identical and non-identical. If born as identical twins, they will be exactly the same physically while these four who were born as non-identical twins, it’s only natural that they have different physical even though they were indeed born on the same day, only with several minutes differences".

Yun claps his hand on Zeno’s explanation "then, how old are you all?".

Rui lifts her hand with broad grin “five?!”.

Hanna tucks her hands behind her head "yeah, we are all only 5 years old, though our birthday has passed, desu".

Ruri answers for the pleading eyes "we were born on the 7th July at the summer time".

Umi taps her cheek "but we don't know the minutes differences, dayo".

Yona turns her head to Lily "Lily, these children come with you, right? You think their parents aren't worried?".

"eh… but that's the problem... I also don't know who or where their parents are, because I met with Rui first and met them in a different time and place", Lily says, telling how she has met Rui, Ruri and Umi without telling them that she’s already known who is these children's parents are as she has promised with them, at least until these children themselves who will reveal their identity.

Jae Ha touches the twin’s head "so long story short, they are all lost children?".

Silence before in the end, Yun clasps his hands in front of his face "okay, we will hit dead-end if this goes on, so we better ask the expert in giving advice when we don't know the next step we have to do".

Kija asks "you mean, we should bring these children to the priest?".

* * *

 

**.**

**~ Ik-Su's residence ~**

**.**

Lily looks around, where there’s only woods around Ik-Su's house "so, here is the priest's house who gave advice to you to collect the Four Dragons?".

Yona nods her head "yes, but ... is it really okay for you to come with us, Lily?".

"hey, I have to make sure these kids are safe and sound or to decide they can come with you or not, so they can meet with their parents", Lily says carrying Umi on her hands "after all if I go back to Kuuto or Sensui now, I have a feeling I will be forced by my father to meet King Soo Won or even be forced to stay in Hiryuu Castle because some certain people around King Soo Won considers me to be watched and I won't like it. Do I have a choice but to come with you?".

Ruri feels content as she lifts her head up, closing her eyes to feel the wind "ah, it’s so peaceful, not like yesterday...".

Yun remarks "yes, it’s hard to believe that a few days ago the war almost broke out".

While Yona carries Rui on her shoulder and Hak carries Ruri on his shoulder, Hanna is carried by Jae Ha on his shoulder as well. When they arrive at Ik-Su's house, they are greeted by him who has predicted that they will come and they talk outside. This time they intend to ask for the instructions to find out who the parents of these four sisters are and asking again about the Sword and the Shield.

Ik-Su only gives one advice "just go to Fuuga, there you will find the answers you might seek for".

Jae Ha who can't resist his curiosity, asking "hey, all of you had told us about your mother or your Uncles, but what about your father?"

“wait, that’s...!?”, Lily has to stop abruptly as she witnessing how dark Ruri's aura has become and Jae Ha quickly covers his mouth when realizing it must be sensitive topic.

Suddenly, all of them are silent until Ruri stands up and walks away “well then, beats me...”.

“as the usual, big sister? You always react that way every time topic about our father is brought up by someone, dayo”.

“although she’s the one who the most resemble with father, desu”.

Suddenly, Ruri turns and throws few throwing knives that Hanna has managed to dodge "you don't forget that among the four of us, I'm the strongest, right? if you want to pick a fight, fine but you better just stop it before your beautiful face is beaten black and blue".

Rui cries in fear suddenly “big sisters, don’t fight!?”.

Umi pats her head “and don’t you cry, dayo”.

Ruri swipes Ruri's tears with her sleeve “geez, what a crybaby...”.

“...I wouldn’t if big sisters weren’t fighting, right?”, sobs Rui.

"I did not say that I pick a fight with you because I knew I would not win against you but I felt that you’re cunning, big sis Ruri, only you who know how father look like and you are the one who know father best thanks to your power, but you asked us to not to talk about anything that related with father in front of you. You choose to shut your mouth and keep the truth about father for yourself alone, is it not cunning, desu?".

There’s the spark of electrics colliding with the sparks of fire coming out in the middle of Ruri and Hanna tense staring (or exchange glaring).

Yona who feels uncomfortable with this, finally dissolves them "Ruri, Umi, Hanna, Rui ... it's okay, there's no need to force yourself if you really don't want to tell the story... just say it if you are ready to tell us, got it?”.

“cunning and cheating, huh?”, Ruri sighs heavily before she lifts her face with tears threatening to fall off her eyes, looking straight to Hanna "Hanna, I saw it not because I want... and it is true, I know how father that we never met looked like, but!? Witnessing the end of father's life as this power’s awaken and the first thing that I saw of another people, which was our mother’s heart, when mother was praying for father and found out what make us not having father unlike other ordinary children… I don't feel happy at all?!".

Yona’s eyes widen, hearing Ruri's words and seeing Ruri's eyes that are very sad till she’s on the verge of crying, she only can reach out her hand when she sees Ruri running out and get onto the boar that comes out of nowhere, carrying her away from the place "ah, Ruri?!".

Umi tackles Hanna before lock her head “you stupid, moron little sister… you know it’s the most sensitive topic of our big sister, right!? Stupid little sister!? You weren’t there because indeed there was only me and Uncle nearby as big sis Ruri’s power’s awaken!? You and Rui didn't see... it was the first and the last time I saw big sis Ruri crying hysterically in front of other people before she decided to not crying again and refused to be seen as weak in front of other people, dayo?!".

Yun asks “which Uncle?”.

"oops, I let it slipped out, dayo", Umi asks them all to keep secret what she has just told and released her arms off Hanna "because big sis Ruri has high self-esteem, she least likes it when it’s looked weak in front of other people or be underestimated by others".

Lily crouches herself in front of them "Hanna, you certainly already know how your sister look like, right? why did you argue with her like that?".

"I know, as the eldest daughter, big sis Ruri felt that she is the most responsible for looking after the three of us, her little sisters... big sis Ruri is always tough, she always looks after us, comforting us when we feel sad, letting us rest and defend more on her when we feel tired and want to cry, wipe out our tears... but big sis Ruri never want to let her wounds and weaknesses is shown even in front of us, her sisters, and it really pisses me off?! That’s why I said big sis Ruri is cunning, desu?!”, Hanna herself almost cries, clenching her fists “I knew she has vowed to herself in front of our father’s grave to not cry, to not being weak so she can protect us, her sisters and mother, uncles and aunts, her family… but why couldn’t she more defend on us… like we do to her…”.

Umi sighs before patting Hanna’s head "yes, I understand that irritation, sometimes I feel the same, dayo… but rather than feel annoyed at her, I feel more annoyed with myself... for her keep all of her wounds, tears and weaknesses for herself and not let other people see it even though it's to her own sisters, I think, to whom big sis Ruri can act just the way she is and not forced herself? Are we, her sisters totally unreliable for her? Sometimes being alone, loneliness is scary...", Umi says with some loneliness and forlorn in her eyes, she looks far more mature than her age “and just cry if you want to cry, dayo”.

Hanna cries before burst out into mess crying “I am not?!”.

“how can you say that while you’re clearly crying, dayo?”, Umi pats Hanna’s back before she startles to see Rui cries harder “and why are you joining her, dayo?!”.

At the same time, Hak and Yona turn their head to each other “princess... / Hak...”.

After short pause, Yona finally speaks "ah, I just want to ask you to look for Ruri and bring her back...".

“okay”, Hak nods his head.

"Hak, she went to the riverbank...", Shina says, pointing to where Ruri is supposed to be and Hak nods his head in affirmation "Thank you, Shina".

.

"so here you are, little girl...", Hak says as he finds Ruri sitting on the riverbank, curled up into ball and hugging her knees tightly to her chest, hiding her face on her intertwining arms above her knees.

Seeing Ruri’s body tense but she keeps shut her mouth, Hak sits behind her, sitting her on his lap "... Ruri, do you hate your father?".

Ruri looks up with tearful face, shaking her head "not hate… I'm just angry... if it's true that father loved mom, then why… why should he leave her... instead of chose death even though it was to protect mother who was conceived us, father should have to survive... even though mother told him that she would not forgive father if father died... why did dad must dead and leave us... till we had no chance to meet him at all... ".

“I too, don’t remember my parents, but what I can tell you for sure… it’s not your father will to leave you, your sisters and your mother behind… he must have his own reason and what he tried to protect was worth to be protected. Maybe for your father, losing your mother, you and your sisters were far more terrifying, that’s why he chose your mother, you and your sisters over his life”, Hak caresses her head and that’s when he realizes she feels a bit warm, so he’s carrying Ruri on his arms "Ruri, you make your sisters worried sick, now let’s go home".

When Hak carries her, Ruri nods and hides her face on Hak's chest. Ruri murmurs sleepily, clutching onto Hak’s robe and leaning her head to Hak’s chest, she’s listening to his heartbeat and loses the fight to stay wake up “…yes, father”.

“huh?”, Hak narrows his eyes, dumbfounded and looking down, only to find Ruri has fallen asleep with flushing cheeks, he thinks of that as nothing because she indeed has a fever.

“oh my, Ruri...”, Yona quickly approaches them as Hak comes back with sleeping Ruri on his hands.

“no wonder she’s being sensitive, she’s having a fever...”, letting Yona to take her off his hands, Hak asks Yun to check upon her.

Jae Ha can’t help it but tease them from how good they are looked with children “good job to handle your daughter, Hak and Yona dear~”.

Hak wraps his arms around Jae Ha’s neck, locking his head “do you want me to make that droopy eyes of yours become droopier?”.

Yona knows that Hak must be good at handling children as he handles children in Fuuga as good, dependable older brother "then, did Ruri tell you something about her father?".

"not that much, but from what she said... looks like their father has dead, whether involved in war or something because Ruri said that her father chose death to protect their mother'... ".

"and from Ruri's words just before she ran out, it was clear that when Ruri's power’s awaken, she accidentally saw his father’s death which happened when his mother was conceived them, right? it is not something that supposed to be seen by children of her age", Jae Ha leans his back against the doorframe, tilting his head “wonder how she can be strong like this?”.

That night, even if Yun has warned the other three to not come near Ruri for the night because of her fever, Umi, Hanna and Rui keep close around her bedding till they fall asleep nearby and they can’t help but to think them really cute as they’re sleeping and cuddling like birds in their nest.

* * *

On their way to Fuuga, they unexpectedly meet with group from Xing kingdom consisting of Kouren and Tao, escorted by Five Star (except Mizali who is deliberately left behind because he only will make a scene by Neguro and Yotaka).

"princess Yona?! Lord Hak?! Lady Lily?!", Tao calls them before running over to them "thank goodness all of you are fine".

Yona hugs her back before asking them "princess Tao? What are you doing here?".

"no need to be wary like that, our purpose is to visit Capitol Fuuga of Wind Tribe before we go to Hiryuu Castle. As you wish, war will not break but…", looking to Yona’s group, Kouren who is very visible that she is in foul mood, growling under her breath.

After the curious Yona and the others ask about what has happened, Tao tells them about what has happened “so, this happened after all of you ran away…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if previous chapter is too serious till no one commenting it?


	7. Sacrifice of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? Here we go…

After Aina explains why has she been disappearing since 3 years ago and why has she left Kyuu Castle, Soo Won only offers three choices as result of this peaceful reconciliation.

First, let War breaks as Kouren’s condition.

Second, make Xing Kingdom as vassal nation of Kouka Kingdom like Sei Kingdom as Tao’s condition.

Third, sign the contract to create the formal alliance between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom after both Kingdoms have decided to have the truce as Aina’s condition.

Mostly of audiences in this room choose the third, but Kouren still has her own suspicion, she narrows her eyes to Soo Won, crossing her arms “same as my sisters, the most logical choice is to choose the third, but like I said before, what’s the guarantee that strong enough to create the formal alliance between our Kingdom till you will not break this contract first?”.

Soo Won rises from his seat and approaches them before stop right beside Aina’s side, bringing Aina’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her palm in front of them all “grant the betrothal contract between me with princess Aina”.

The audience here gawk at first “…eh?”.

Aina as recipient of his oh-so-unusual-manner-of-him kiss (looks like it’s the most surprising things here considering from how plain he does it to her), twitches her eyebrow in annoyance “…pardon?”.

Soo Won straightens his back, looking down to them and casting his usual gentle smile “isn’t it clear? To sign contract of formal alliance and to create the ties between our Kingdom, I propose her, Princess of Xing to be my wife, to be the Queen of Kouka so our Kingdom will have formal alliance with our marriage as the proof of ties between our Kingdom”.

Even Joo Doh makes funny face with that gawking mouth. Geun Tae feels thrilled from how wide his grin and how quick he clenching his fist behind his back as if he just winning the bet. Keishuk can’t say he doesn’t feel wary but deep inside, he truly feels relief because with this Soo Won’s chance to have the heir has risen. Both Earth General and Advisor are just like the fish gets into the water.

The opposite with them, Mundok, Tae Woo, Kouren and Neguro shout in unison, half-annoyed half-disbelief “WHAT?!”.

“I know this sounds cliché, but can you at least give me a reason for your questionable choice?”, Aina tilts her head and rolls her eyes, nonchalantly crossing her arms “or more precisely, why do you choose me instead of my sisters even after you know my background as half-Kouka half-Xing, not to mention about my mother’s dark history?”.

Like she has said something weird, Soo Won tilts his head “any problem with that?”.

Aina’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance again, demanding “for real, **King**?”.

“I am not going to ask and choose incompetent woman to become my Queen, princess Aina... out of the qualities that I’ve gotten of you, you are Elder Son Mundok’s grand-daughter and you’re princess of Xing, the blood from these two Kingdom is flowing through your vein and you love both Kingdom equally as human being... woman that I needed to become my Queen is a woman like you, that’s why I ask for your hand”, Soo Won reaches out his hand and casts his gentle smile “will you marry me?”.

Aina sighs in resignation with her chin on her palm, elbow on the table before she smiles gently and takes Soo Won’s hand “fine, I accept”.

* * *

“that’s what happened...”, Tao lowers her head with disheartened looks on her eyes “War was truly prevented from happened as I wish, but as the exchange, to create formal alliance between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom, King Soo Won demanded betrothal between him and one of Xing Princesses to be granted and King Soo Won chose Aina, so Aina must marry with King Soo Won”.

“considering princess Aina was grown up in Fuuga under Elder Mundok’s care as his grand-daughter,princess Aina asked to be letting to stay in Fuuga till their marriage ceremony and King Soo Won accepted”, Vold adds “we have to go to Hiryuu Castle along with princess Aina to sign the contract for formal alliance between these two Kingdoms, so we’re heading to Fuuga now”.

Neguro clarifies “formal alliance contract will be assigned by both Kingdoms at the same day with the day of marriage between princess Aina and King Soo Won, that’s why we take our party to Fuuga before their marriage that will be held about a month from now”.

Kouren clenches her fist up “it’s just the same he took Aina as ‘hostage’, not guarantee?! That jerk?!”.

“and like you see, since that time my sister Kouren has been being grumpy like this until now”, Tao lifts her hand to Kouren, sighing heavily “you and Aina just the same, sister… both of you are too stubborn, but in the end you admit it that you also love her so dearly, right?”.

“isn’t it obvious? Maybe she doesn’t value me that high but I think of her just like you, both of you are my little sisters and she will be married with that son of Yu Hon?He is just the same with Yu Hon, heartless!?”.

“but King Soo Won is also a man, right? from what Algira and Vold said, at first didn’t King Soo Won refuse to speak with us to gain peaceful reconciliation, why did he change his mind, then? What if Aina met him and...”.

“my naïve little sister Tao, do you forget what did he say about Aina before? I don’t know about you, but for me his impression to Aina was just like evaluate inanimate things instead of sweet words from someone who has fallen in love with her. I don’t believe he could have sincere feeling towards woman because for the type of man like him, marriage is whether he could have gained benefit or not, dare to say that I’m wrong?!”, Kouren glances to the audiences from Kouka who rather taken abackand turn into silence before Kouren continues “see? If woman with delicate heart like Aina must stay by his side as his wife, she will die in young ages and even though she’s living a long life, Aina only will be suffering by his side because the type of man like him is enemy of all woman!? Maybe he is ideal King for Kouka, but it doesn’t mean it will bring the guarantee that he is also a good man. Before that happen, I will drag her back to Xing with no matter and we can think about another way as the condition of the formal alliance if there’s a chance!? I have no clue at all, why did Aina agree to be married with that man?!”.

Playing with Hanna’s hair to tie her hair become pigtails-style, Jae Ha eyes Yona and Hak who turning into silence and not against Kouren’s words _“yeah, because what kind of good man who could break someone’s heart so easily even after those years they spent together?”_.

“ever since she’s 16 years old, even if Aina is the youngest of us, with her beauty, kind and grace attitude, no wonder there’s many people have taken interest on her... Aina was always approached by men from various noble family, our father even tried to settle the engagement for her with many good man of good family, but she never showed any interest of them all who came approaching her first”, Tao holds Kouren, asking her to calm down “Aina did tell us that she has someone she always loved but who is this man and from where he is, we never knew it because she never told us about it”.

Kouren rolls her eyes, sitting on the tree’s roots “don’t tell us, Soo Won is that man? That’s why she never told us?”.

Finally able to gain her composure back, Lily asks “wait, wait, wait, wait, actually who is this princess Aina?”.

Vold clarifies “she is the third princess of Xing Kingdom, only a year under princess Tao”.

“exactly she is our cousin because Aina’s mother and our mother were siblings, Aina’s mother was our mother’s older sister”, Taoexplains Aina’s true identity after that. Of course, all of them are surprised when knowing that Aina is Son Mundok’s biological grand-daughter and the sole daughter of the late princess Sonya.

“true, if we followed blood lineage, Aina is supposed to have higher right to claim the throne as Queen of Xing and if she’s serious and she wanted it, she could easily claim the throne but we know, she isn’t someone that attached to luxurious things such as throne, throne is nothing but hot chair for her, she told us once... our father even acknowledges her, that’s what make her has the quality to become the Queen and father even asked her if she wanted to become the Queen but she refused”, Kouren narrows her eyes with distant look on her eyes “we have no idea at all, after father gave her freedom to choose the path that she wanted and she fled off her cage to do whatever she wanted outside the Castle so long as she has her time, why did she come back just to interfere and throw herself into bird cage?”.

Yun lifts his hand “how about… uh… Elder Mundok’s reaction as her grandfather?”.

Tao chuckles sheepishly “like overprotective grandfather as he is, he dragged Aina from King Soo Won to Wind Tribe encampment before ordered them all to retreat back to Fuuga right away and not letting King Soo Won to come near her at all before their marriage”.

Silence again.

Till Lily breaks the silence “it’s a coincidence, we also have to go to Fuuga, how about we go there together?”.

Yun, Lily, Tetora, Ayura, Four Dragon Warriors and the twin look up to Yona and Hak who turn into unusual, solemn silent as long as they’re listening to Tao’s explanation about formal alliance between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom with political marriage as the contract. They think (except for them who already know to whom Yona’s heart belong to now like Lily) Yona is shocked by Soo Won’s sudden marriage. Lily who knows about to whom Yona’s heart has anchored to, feels worry because of how tense and gloom the atmosphere around Yona and Hak who keep silent. Without they know, actually what Yona and Hak are thinking is another matter.

* * *

**.**

**~ Fuuga ~**

**.**

Hak takes them all to the Wind Tribe manor which is Mundok's residence. They arrive at the mansion, only to meet both of Aina's subordinates, Waka and Yuria are chatting with Han Dae and Tae Yeon.

Surprisingly, Umi jumps down from Lily and approaches Tae Yeon, wrapping her arms around Tae Yeon to hug him, being clingy to him “I like him, dayo?!”.

Han Dae and Waka laugh their head off while Yuria giggles at how adorable these kids. Tae Yeon blushes but admittedly he doesn’t mind the hug, instead hugging her back “I like you too, you’re so cute?!”.

Hak can’t help it but snorts “my, my, it seems you have taken a girl while I’m back home, huh?”.

Realizing who’s here, Tae Yeon immediately breaks the hug before running tocling onto Hak’s leg like a monkey “brother!? I missed you?!”.

Picking him up and carrying him, Hak laughs and ruffles his head “yeah, yeah, but you have more friends now. Could you take them to the vacant room beside your room?”.

Hak deliberately sends Tae Yeon to guide them to the vacant rooms, one beside Tae Yeon’s for the twin but because the twin have persisted to sleep with them, so Yona and her group also stay in that room.

Han Dae has brought Tae Yeon out of the house because doesn’t want Tae Yeon to hear an adult fight and both Aina's subordinates, Waka and Yuria deliberately leave with Han Dae and Tae Yeon because they are asked so by Aina. Because Tae Yeon asks for Hak to help Aina (who is known as Hak's younger sister and Tae Yeon's sister in the Wind Tribe) while pulling Hak's clothes, Hak asks Tae Yeon to take them to the room where Aina, Tae Woo and Mundok are talking. While Tae Yeon prepares tea with Aunt An-An, Yona and the group stay next to the room where the three people are arguing in heated conversation.

Kija asks under the whisper “Hak, since both of you are grandchildren of Elder Mundok, you surely close with this Lady Aina, right?”.

“yeah, even though we haven’t related by blood, she’s still sort-of little sister for me and she’s much more stubborn than me, so have no hope to persuade her could be easy things...”, Hak furrows his eyebrow “besides, everything Aina does, must have a reason behind that”.

Meanwhile, in the next room there’s very clear voice of the conversation between the three of them (you can consider it as a fight) while they see what is happened next to through the gap of the slightly opened-door. Aina sits across Mundok with Tae Woo sits in between them, her red purplish straight hair is braided from her shoulders down while she letting it loose from the shoulder up to her head.

Yona thinks while peeking through the gap along with her friends _“so, that’s princess Aina of Xing Kingdom who will become Soo Won’s Queen? she looks so mature... so, Soo Won’s type is like this, huh? wait, what am I thinking about?”_.

Aina approaches Tae Woo who sits beside her, patting Tae Woo's head before holding Tae Woo's shoulder "Tae Woo, be grown up ... why don't you take the positive thing? Isn't it good for our tribe?".

"I understand, Lady... you just want to save the Wind tribe and Xing kingdom, but do you have to do it this way? Become the Queen of this kingdom and make yourself as political tool by carrying out a political marriage, marrying someone you do not love at all!?".

Aina smiles, so gentle that it feels suffocating "yes, I know this is naive thinking, but you know, right? Same with him, this is the only place we can call home... in Fuuga, this is the place where our family has raised both of us who were alone after we both lost everything that night... the difference is, that Mr. arrogant is not openly being honest with you all... why are you being so stubborn? got infected by him, huh?"

Tae Woo turns silent, bowing his head in front of Aina "…before Lord Hak went, leave Fuuga to be princess Yona's bodyguard, Lord Hak said to me...".

_"Tae Woo, as second strongest man in the_ _W_ _ind_ _T_ _ribe, please take care of Aina_ _in my stead, for I_ _can't do it..."._

"not only because of my promise to Lord Hak who believed me to look after you, just like Lord Hak that I thought as my older brother, for me Lady Aina is also my older sister, because of that..." Tae Woo stares to Aina with disheartened looks, so Aina hugs him tightly because she feels Tae Woo is so sweet on her eyes "oh my, Tae Woo~ you’re so adorable".

“can’t breathe!? And no one boys will be glad to be called as adorable?!”, Tae Woo struggles with muffled sound, since his face sinks on Aina's chest.

"even though I always tried mybest to take care of you... actually, what's wrong with my upbringing to the point that these two grandchildren of mine have to leave me and went far away from me? First Hak, and now you?", Mundok sighs loudly as he pressing his head against the wall, lamenting with a feeling of want to banging his head to the wall.

Aina smiles, hugging Mundok from behind after patting Mundok's back "Grandpa, you're the best... since my parents died, you replaced my parents' role, not just as my grandfather... I love you so dearly and I don't want you to be burdened more than this, there have been many burdens that you must bear... therefore please let me do what I can to lighten the burden that you bear on your shoulders... if anyone dares to say that you use me as a political tool, tell me so that I can beat them up, okay?".

"do I look like I'm worried about that? That’s not exactly what I'm worried about!?", Mundok says flicking Aina's forehead and holding Aina's shoulders "Aina, think carefully before you act, it's true this is your own life, you're the one who has the right to decide what you want to do but I want you to remember, whatever decision you take if based on emotion for a moment, the result won't be good... you have to suffer a lot of at this young age and I just don't want you to suffer more than this... ".

Aina doesn’t immediately answer, until finally she only smiles while caressing Mundok’s hand "my own feeling... it is no longer important, grandfather... for me there’ll be no more painful suffering than when I have to lose someone I love, there is no greater sadness than when I know we are not meant to be together. There's no way for us to be together again... so calm down, because I won't suffer more than this...".

Kouren comes out of her hiding place, entering the room with his entourage but Yona's group and friends are still hiding "you always say it's okay, but look at the reality!? Are you even not aware, this part of you that always make us worry about you?".

After Tao and Kouren tells the purpose of their arrival, according to what has been expected by Hak, Aina adamantly refuses "let aside big sister Tao who is really kind to everyone, don't you always be cold while I’m in the castle? So why are you making a fuss now? After all, I was only considered as parasite there, there's no point in getting me back there".

"princess, please do not think that way!?", Neguro explains that King Bushin, who was currently the person who should marry Sonya, Aina's biological mother originally loved Sonya “initially he held you in the castle because he saw you really similar to princess Sonya but now he thought of you as his own daughter, too. Because worrying about your safety is threatened if it is known that you are the daughter of late princess Sonya, he has to admit that you are his daughter with a concubine... princess Kouren has also known this from the start and chose to remain silent,that's why you don't have to...".

"but it doesn't change the fact that I was labelled as a traitor's daughter by her, right?".

"yeah, yeah, I don't care what do you think of me, but I'm not that stupid to let my cousin to be married by that tyrant’s son!?", Kouren says, pulling Aina's hand "go home!?".

"no, I don’t want!? there is no place to go home for me there!?", Aina bats Kouren's hand “do you think I don't know what the people in Kyuu castle think of me? Unexpected daughter of the King who born from concubine... even though I returned to Xing now, I will only be labelled as a traitor's daughter!?".

"stop cornering her?!", Hak places himself between them, holding Aina's shoulder.

"...Hak?", Aina says, looking up with wide eyes, then pinches Hak's cheeks.

“ouch?!”, Hak caresses his stinging cheeks “what’s that for?".

Aina blinks in bafflement "not a dream, huh? Is this really you, Mr. Arrogant?".

"pinch your own cheek, naïve Lady...".

Suddenly, Aina drops to her knees, so Hak catches her wrists to hold her "ah, oi!?".

At that time, Tae Yeon comes in, approaching Aina "big sis, what happened? Where does it hurt?".

"I'm fine, Tae Yeon ..." Aina says, tapping Tae Yeon's head.

"then why are you crying?", Tae Yeon says worried to see Aina shedding tears with her cheeks flushing red.

Hak doesn't know what to do but to sit in front of Aina while patting her head "you... I haven't done anything... if you cry first, how can I scold you?".

"do you think... it’s because of who?", Aina sobs before hugging him tightly "I missed you,you moron...".

"what a crybaby", Hak chuckles, earning her light smack on his bicep before wiping tears that coming out of Aina's eyes while holding her.

"err, aren't you two too close?", Lily murmurs representing the dumbfounded Yona.

"this is just the same with Tae Yeon", Hak pats her head, then holding Aina's shoulders in arm length while casting strained smile with threatening aura “but that and this are different matters”.

Aina feels shivers running down her spines "Hak, are you mad? you're mad, right?".

After asking Tae Yeon to be evacuated, the conversation is continued.

"mad? of course I am?! for three years not long after I become princess’s bodyguard, you’d disappeared and we thought you’d passed away, and now you popped out of nowhere as that bastard’s soon-to-be Queen?" Hak roars, whose eyes are really sharp "are you insane!? I know you never did something meaningless but of course, you already know what had happened, and you still let yourself enter the snakes’ lair alone!?".

"hm... I admit my situation isn’t that good, we haven’t married because of love and we don’t look for happiness through our marriage, but I also don’t think my situation that bad”, Aina taps her chin, grinning with dangerous intention “besides if you think about positive things, I’ll have the closest position to him and has the greatest chance to kill him in King’s chamber, right?".

Jae Ha whistles “like people says, beware of the thorny roses, they always look beautiful but the thorn could hurt you badly”.

Yun and Kija narrow their eyes “Jae Ha...”.

Kouren smirks “oh? If that’s the case, I think I’ll reconsider to let her married with him”.

Tao gawks “sister?!”.

Surprisingly, Hak crosses his hands and frowns "...don't do it".

Aina turns to Hak, frowning "am I hearing right? you forbid me to kill him? never expected that words will come out of your mouth, Hak...”, cupping his cheek, Aina smirks “from you who almost killed him when you lost control in Sensui..."

Lily, Yona and her group gasp, from where this woman know about it?

seems like not too surprised, Hak smirks dangerously and touches her palm that touching his cheek "oh, that's right, I'm really grateful that you won't misunderstand about this one, you should understand the most, I don't even care if he’s dead, but...”, Hak tangles her hair, running his fingers on her hair “I don't want something happened to you because you act so reckless!? This isn't like you, Aina!? I hold deep care of you ever since we were children, not to hand you over to that jerk!?

"do you think what are you for me? my father or brother? after you gave back the name 'Son' to grandpa, you are no longer have the responsibility of anything on me!?", Aina slaps his hand, lowering his other hand from her scalp "we are on the same boat, so don't worry and don’t misunderstand, because Soo Won even offered this marriage proposal after he knew my relationship with you... whatever happens after this, don't look back, stay where you are so that I won't falter... so I won't regret it in the future for letting you go... just protect what you should have to protect and remember, the one that you should have to protect is not me... not anymore...".

Yona, Yun and Kija furrow their eyebrow in confusion _“wait, what? Relationship? What does it even mean?”_.

Lily and Jae Ha feel the tensed atmosphere _“uh-oh, from the way of their conversation flows, this is not good at all...”_.

Hak can’t let it go "you tie your own neck to the gallows’ rope?!".

"ask about that to yourself, do you not?”, Aina narrows her eyes, turning her face to the side “you’ve been always like this... I’m glad that you tried to take care of me, but your attitude that always being careful to me as if I’d be broke if you didn’t treat me carefully like this, make me feel suffocated...".

"Of course I’ve been being careful because I don't want you to get hurt, but this time you do something in vain because what happened is not even your business!?".

Next second, Aina slaps Hak hardly and make the whole room turn silent due to startled.

With pained grimace, Aina lowers her hand to her side "you're really good at igniting other people's emotions including igniting my emotions, Mr. Arrogant...".

Hak caresses the blood on the corner of his mouth, licking it "why do you angry? it's true that what happened to me with him... this is none of your business, right?".

"this is the business of the man I love?!".

Next second, Aina wraps her hands around Hak’s neck and kisses him in the lips. Jae Ha whistles while closing Hanna's eyes. Lily gawks, too shocked to realize that Yona has been frozen beside her. Zeno closes Rui's eyes and Yun closes Ruri's eyes (fortunately Tae Yeon has been evacuated by Han Dae).

Hak mutters in shock “...I don’t know you can be so bold like this?”.

“because this will be the last, so I don’t care anymore. I just want what happened between us to be finished...”, Aina releases him, lowering her head "I know, I'm just an outsider who has no right to interfere because this is a problem for the three of you, you with him and princess but your words just now sounded like you even thought that I wasn't involved in your life at all!?".

Hak snaps back "I never said that, right?! why are you bringing that up again?!".

"because the fact is, you are always like that?! The important things you always tell me after it has passed, even knowing it not from you, you think how did I feel!? I understand that you have your own reason but why... I'm always be the last?! because I'm stronger than other women? Don't think I didn't get hurt to be treated like that?!", Aina says clenching her chest with tears streaming down her face “I don’t even sure what do you think of me now… what for do you ask me to not marry him? do you want to protect me from him or do you want to break me before he does!?”.

True, Hak has a fight like this before with her, he has known that he has hurt her with putting her as the least of importance sometimes due to his job and position, and this time he hurts her again, it make him lost at words.

“as the usual, no answer? You coward”, Aina blinks away her tears and smirks sarcastically “we’re done, then... This is why I said we aren’t meant to be together in the end”.

Wiping her tears, Aina passes him with intention to turn back to her room but Hak grabs her wrist "if you mad, I understand, you can slap or beat me as you please and I deserve for that, but joke aside... like you have the right to mad to me, I also have the right to mad to you...”, Hak pulls her back and turns her back facing till she bumping into him, looking down to her with pent-up anger “I always thought if what you want is another man and you could be happy with him, it’s alright, I will not stand in your way... even if we must meet again with this way, I’m glad to know that you’re still very alive but if what you have said just now is the truth, how could you still choose to marry him? Of all the men, why does it have to be him!?".

"we have nothing to do with it anymore, so it's better that you take care of what you should take care of, no need to care of me anymore”, Aina bites back, turning her eyes to the side, pulling her hand “let me go, **now** ".

“ **no** ”.

"Hak!? Let go...", Aina growls but when she turning her head back to him, her words stop in her throat with her pupils are constricted because Hak pushes her to the wall and kisses her.

“shut your mouth...”, Hak grabs her chin, tracing her rosebud lips “dare to say a word further, I’ll attack you right here, right now, and I’ll not hold myself like before anymore...”.

Aina's face turns bright red, her body’s temperature has risen drastically and not able to argue anymore, she nods her head before slumping to sitting position, still holding hands with Hak's.

Tae Woo blurts out, clearing his throat “forget that we’re still here, lovebirds?”.

"crap”, Hak face-palms, it’s unlike him to totally lost control in front of everyone like this “we will return as soon as possible", Hak carries her bridal style before eyeing Mundok “are you not going to stop me or kill me?”.

"don't corner or push her too much, just finish and spit out whatever both of you have held, she’s right when she said this will be the last time", Mundok sighs, crossing his arms before shrieking “but dare to lay that fast hand of yours to defiling her, I’ll kill you?!”.

"of course, I won’t...", Hak walks to outside while carrying her, mumbling out loud “I still want to life, though”.

Han Dae waves his hand "be careful~".

Tao points them with her sleeve "Elder Mundok, the two of them...".

"wait a minute!? Is it really okay to let Princess Aina to be alone with that guy!?”, Neguro protests, his overprotective sides are rising when it comes to take care of the princesses.

"take it easy, as long as Elder Mundok is here, nothing will happen to Lady Aina and what else, Lord Hak will not lay his finger on her beyond the boundaries, what he means with ‘will attack her’ is to kiss her torridly", Tae Woo waves his hand.

Tao’s face turns red as the crab "I have never seen Aina being lost control like that".

“Mama Yona?”, Rui waves her hand in front of Yona’s face, sitting on Yona’s lap “why does Mama being frozen like this?”.

Ruri puts her tiny fist on her other palm “oh, it’s so-called as after-shock effect”.

Hanna tilts her head “big sis, usually it’s big sis Umi to point out that sort of thing as our walking library, where is she, desu?”.

Ruri grins broadly “just let her be, she’s being clingy to Tae Yeon again”.

Lily shakes her friend’s body to snap her out of her trance “woah!? Yona?! Get yourself together?!”.

Kija blurts out with blushing face “um, maybe their mature spat is too much for her?”.

 _“Hak, you are not supposed to do that in front of her, you jerk”_ , Jae Ha asks with the notes in his mind to ask his Dragon brothers to help him beaten Hak black and blue later "Zeno, use your ninja’s techniques and keep an eye on the two of them”.

Kija doesn’t get it “why not just leave them be? princess Aina will become other man’s wife and it’s crystal clear that her feelings are still in Hak and Hak also...".

Jae Ha snaps his finger and gets his sign, Hanna and Ruri nod their head before advance to Kija, pushing him on piling and covering his mouth to silent him.

"and it's also clear that Lady Aina is too depressed till she didn’t care anymore and did that, right? To think her betrothal with Lord Hak was forced to be ended because Lady Aina has to do political marriage with that King... poor them...", Tae Woo mutters, clenching his hands together with teary eyes, so Han Dae also cries.

“BETROTHAL!?" the audience in the room shout out loud except the twin.

Rui innocently asks "Uncle Ryokuryuu, Aunt Lily, what is betrothal? then why were our eyes closed just now when papa Hak had the quarrel with foster mother?".

"because there’s something that you shouldn’t see, Rui... and about betrothal...", Lily touches Rui's shoulder while laughing nervously, then turns to Jae Ha _"how to explain_ _about_ _it to this child?"_.

After Jae Ha explains about ‘betrothal’ to Rui, assisted by Kija who has to be vigilant if Jae Ha's words has to be censored, Yun turns to Yona because he remembers that Yona also reacts just like them, as if she just knows "wait, Yona, you don't know?".

Yona shakes her head furiously, it’s clear that she’s still shocked because she also just finds out about this "because Hak has never told me about this ...".

Tae Woo leans his head on the wall "we also just found out about it recently".

Mundok crosses his arms and lowers his head, breathes a heavy sigh "it was deliberately to be kept as secret because their betrothal was indeed not official yet, the plan was only notified to all of you if the two of them would be officially betrothed after Aina turned into 16 years old but at that time, she wasn’t here anymore..." .

"right, those who knew about their betrothal were only the two of them and Elder Mundok...", Han Dae touches Tae Woo's shoulder "and we just knew when we overheard a conversation between Lady Aina and Elder Mundok yesterday...".

* * *

 

**.**

**_Flashback..._ **

**.**

* * *

 

When Kou Ren's group go away, Mundok hugs Aina and cries "welcome back...".

Aina hugs Mundok tightly and smiles "forgive me for leaving your side, grandfather...".

All the Wind Tribe warriors welcome Aina happily. When they return to Fuuga, a similar reaction is occurred and they all don't sleep overnight to do a party for Aina's return. In the midst of this euphoria, Tae Woo and Han Dae who receive emergency news from Hiryuu Castle visit the Wind Tribe mansion, accidentally overhear the conversation between Aina and Mundok.

"It's okay, grandpa... he'll be fine even though I'm no longer by his side, there are already people who will stay by his side as his trustable comrades and family... I realize this is not the right time to be selfish, there are obligations that I must do and responsibilities that I carry out as your grand-daughter and as one of Xing's princesses, to keep Xing Kingdom safe and also help you to keep the Wind Tribe... I understand, Hak chose to go from Wind Tribe even gave back the name 'Son' to you because there are too many burdens that you must bear on your shoulders and as princess’s bodyguard, he could not leave her after King Il’s death... both of us were aware of the obligations that we had to do and what responsibilities we were carrying out, and we were both too stubborn... I really knew him, even though he already knew that I was still alive, he would definitely still choose to stay in his place now because I knew that he was indeed a man like that... a man like him is the only one that I love, and that’s why I love him".

"Aina... from the look in your eyes, I know you still love him... the bonds that you have are formed ever since both of you were children, before those feelings emerging and blooming into Love, and I know the bonds that you shared with him are not only playful...".

"Grandpa, even so... I’m willing to do anything to protect Xing Kingdom, Wind tribe and this kingdom including to end my relationship with Hak... because I believe, Hak will definitely do the same thing with me...".

"but the two of you have even been betrothed and if you break your betrothal with Hak, what else will be left from the two of you?".

"grandpa, both of us have promised to each other... I promised him to protect those I love, my family. also the people I love and love me back...  he also promised me the same thing, he will certainly carry out his obligations regardless of the promise he has for the late King Il to protect princess Yona until his last breath... the promise we have, the memory of the time we have spent together so far is a bond that no one else has... for me it's more than enough, if he can live freely and can do whatever he wants outside, even if he doesn’t belong to me, even if we were not meant to be together, it’s alright... as long as he’s happy, it will be the greatest happiness for me...".

* * *

 

**.**

**_Flashback End..._ **

**.**

* * *

The girls (except Kouren) and the boys (except Mundok, Zeno and Shina) are burst into tears but it’s Tao who blurting out “Aina... I feel so sorry for her...”.

"after that... General Tae Woo and Lady Aina kept arguing and arguing”, Han Dae wipes his tears, sobbing “because this younger brother of them is mind... if his sister married a man he did not acknowledge... save for Lord Hak...".

Tae Woo sniffles with teary eyes, but still has enough power to lock Han Dae’s head “Elder, do you think maybe Lady Aina will change her mind if Lord Hak persuades her?".

"It's hard ... you know how resemble the two of them in characters... both of them are equally strong-headed and not to be outdone against each other... once they both decide something, the two of them will not change their decision and they will not half-heartedly in carrying out their choices. Whatever they’re talking about, let them be honest to each other because this will be their last time".

Kouren wipes Tao’s face with dry handkerchief "okay, now can you tell us the cause of our Aunt, Aina's mother, princess Sonya’s death and the beginning of Aina's relationship with that man, Elder Mundok?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised? I barely got heart attack when translate this, twice… and I really mean it when I said that Aina is not Hak's ex-girlfriend, she's his ex-fiancee
> 
> -Omake, What Happened In The Background After I Know This-  
> Me : (threw the throwing knives to my sister) not only you make Hak and Soo Won rather OOC, why are you pushing them to this Aina!? How about Yona?!  
> My sister : (dodge all the throwing knives) where's the fun of writing and reading if the story hasn't the conflict? your job in this story here is only to translate this story of mine, don't change it~ you shouldn't have to protest or angry because in the end, Hak will be with Yona  
> Me : after kissing other girl in front of her eyes?!  
> My sister : no spoiler, but some part of that is because Aina's power has influenced Hak and Soo Won. You'll know in next chapter, see you again if you still want to read this~


	8. Memory Of Snow Fallen

**15 years ago (Hak 4 years old and Aina 3 years old)**

Emergency report comes from messenger on the borders that there’s one village on the border of Xing Kingdom and Wind Tribe territory. Mundok brings his troops but when they arrive at the burned village, it’s too late. Those black-cloaked people who have attacked this village are running away already after they realize Mundok’s troop’s arrival. Once they arrive there, the village has burned to ashes, corpses are scattered on the ground, including Hak’s and Aina’s parents. When he finds her, Sonya is dying, her body is stabbed by many arrows on her back.

“Mundok, forget what happened to me, please keep my death as a secret to anyone including Aina, my daughter… because what Wu Tian did to me is the proof… if my daughter’s identity is known, it will endanger her life… please find her before Xing soldiers… and keep her safe…”.

After that, Sonya breathes her last as her hand falls to the ground limply. Mundok clenches his fist and punches the ground before standing back, there’s no time to regret or blame himself for not able coming sooner now, he has to find princess Aina, Sonya’s daughter. He orders his soldiers to find the survivor of this village till the sky has dawned.

When Mundok’s subordinates can’t find for survivor and they want to bury the corpses, as he crouches himself near Sonya’s corpse, he just realizes that the bushes near Sonya’s corpse that covering the roots of huge tree is moving. When Mundok opens that bushes, Mundok’s only eye widen to finds there’s a gap in between the tree’s roots that enough to hide these two children. Little girl with red purplish hair cowers in fright, crying silently with trembling body behind the raven-haired boy who glares up to him, ignoring the bloods from his head, raising dagger to him. Both are covered in dirt, of mud and bloods, clothes are tattered and if you look carefully, you also can find bruises on their body. Whoever has done this to this village, to innocent villagers and what’s more, to children like them, Mundok really wants to kill them.

After persuade and convince them that they are not bad people like those who have burned their village into ashes, Hak loses consciousness. Looks like his wound he’s gotten from protecting Aina from attack of certain Xing soldier who has tried to kill them. When Mundok stands in front of the cemeteries, he carries unconscious Hak whose head is wrapped with bandages and holding Aina’s hand while the little girl still cries silently with blank looks on her eyes like lifeless doll, staring to her parents’ cemeteries _“what should I tell to these children if they are asking about their parents…”_.

“…mom?”, Aina blinks her tears away, lifting her head.

Mundok is surprised when he sees Sonya’s ghost floating above her gravestone, she smiles up to him “Mundok, please do not blame yourself for not able coming sooner… your arrival here is enough for saving our children but if you still feel guilty to us, please keep our children’s real identity and heritage as a secret. Raise them as your grandchildren and teach them so they can grow up as strong human with kind heart, until they can decide their own path and can protect themselves. We’re so sorry, because till the end of our lives, we always burden you with ourselves… thank you very much, for everything you have done for us, Mundok”.

Soft smile with that fond looks of Sonya who appears in front of him as ghost, feels heartbreaking till Mundok blinks a single tear “I promise, for the four of you… I will give name ‘Son’ to them and I will fulfill your death wish”.

“Aina, be a good girl and stay with your grandpa Mundok, okay? mother’s sorry because mother could no longer stay by your side, leaving your side… good bye, my little one”, Sonya vanishes into the thin air slowly, exchanges into the floating red flower petals that blew by the wind.

Aina drops to her knees and crying harder "HUWA!? Mommy!?".

Hak stirs awake, wiggling on Mundok’s strong grips and once Mundok puts him down to the ground, Hak wraps his arms around Aina’s shoulder “sup, it’s alright… you’re not alone…”.

Listening to Hak’s words and clinging into Hak, Aina cries harder on his arms.

* * *

“interruption”, Yun raises his hand in the middle of Mundok’s story “who is this Wu Tian that killed the late princess Sonya, princess Aina’s mother?”.

“from what I remember, wasn’t he my aunt’s bodyguard? One of Generals and strongest warrior in our country before I created Five Stars?”, Kouren murmurs “he left Kyuu Castle to looking for my Aunt but disappeared without news not long after my Aunt’s disappearance, that’s why we assumed that either they eloped, or maybe my Aunt was kidnapped and he was killed. With no news about my Aunt’s whereabouts for years after that, we also assumed that she’s dead already”.

“Wu Tian passed away 5 years ago and he’s the very first person that Hak has killed. After Wu Tian knew that Aina, princess Sonya’s daughter still alive, Wu Tian kidnapped her and would kill her if Hak didn’t came in time. In order to protect Aina, Hak killed Wu Tian and it’s the first time for him to kill people when he’s only 14 years old”, Mundok says, gaining loud gasps from them before continuing “we had dispersed ourselves after we knew Aina was kidnapped and…”.

* * *

**5 years ago (Hak 14 years old and Aina 13 years old)**

Like he has promised to Hak’s and Aina’s parents, Mundok raises Hak and Aina as his grandchildren, giving the name ‘Son’ to them and teaching whatever he has, both of them are growing up together like a sibling and they have grown up into strong warrior. Both are the Wind Tribe’s Fangs, Hak is known as the Thunder Beast and Aina is known as the Illusion Butterfly.

“maybe both of you are the strongest warriors in our tribe, but…”, Mundok lifts his finger, asking them after their daily exercise when these two still innocence “the question now is, can you kill people?”.

For Hak, yes, because he has known his fate ever since Mundok has pointed him as his heir “I think I don’t mind to kill people, as long as it needed to protect someone and as a warrior, it’s only natural for me to take someone’s life in case my life or someone precious to me is in danger, right?”.

For Aina, she lowers her head with doubt in her tone “…I don’t know. I learn to fight for protect my people and self-protection. I don’t think anyone deserve to die and take someone’s life just like that. Couldn’t we live our life peacefully and keep everyone safe without the need to kill people?”.

“naïve~”, Hak leans his spear on his shoulder “you’ll be the first to die in the battlefield if that goes on”.

Aina squeals before swinging her spear to Hak “moo, Hak!? you’re so mean?!”.

As usual, Hak dodges it in the middle of their bantering “I mean, if you should keep that mercy only to your allies, but don’t give that mercy to your enemies or you’ll die in the battlefield”.

“Hak’s right”, Mundok stops them, patting her head and smiling down to her “but I don’t tell that you’re wrong, because it means you’re kind-hearted, just like your mother”.

Who know this will happen on the Winter?

In the beginning of Winter, Aina is kidnapped by someone. Mundok orders his soldiers and Hak comes with him. They disperse themselves but it’s Hak who find them. He finds Aina is running away from a middle-aged man that followed by several men. Hak places himself between Aina and those bastards, he has no problem to fight against them all while protecting Aina, but when only Wu Tian who is left, Wu Tian barely lands the blow that will hit Hak’s vital using his twin blades.

“HAK?!”, Aina comes in between them, spreading her arms to the sides. shielding Hak with her body and receiving the blow that slashing her and stabbing her till she coughs, her bloods sputtering to stain the white snows become red.

“AINA!?”, Hak’s eyes widen before he finds the glee and amusement on Wu Tian’s eyes. His bloods are boiling, he roars and strikes Wu Tian with his spear. As his hand catches Aina’s body that collapsing backwards to him, his other hand beheading Wu Tian after his spear slitting his throat. Not even care to where Wu Tian’s head will fall, Hak re-positions Aina who still coughing bloods on his hands.

“AINA!? You moron, what are you—?!”, Hak gasps, his words and breaths are stuck in his throat as he finds that not only the blows that she’s got from Wu Tian just now, there are several cuts littering on her arms and legs. She’s lost her consciousness and after he patches her using torn of his clothes to hold her bleeding, he quickly wraps his robes around her body, carrying her back. He never feels this scared when he’s looking how pale her face and how her body slowly turns cold _“someone, anyone, help?!”_.

“…Hak? I…”, in the halfway, Aina gains her consciousness back, vaguely remembering of what has happened the last time she wakes up “you’re… not injured… right?”.

He doesn’t mean to snap but totally losing control “shut up, you moron!? You’re the one who get injured badly here?!”.

She blinks slowly, breathing requires efforts “…will I meet my parents again …if I die?”.

Hak heightens his speeds “no… what are you talking about? I will not let you die?!”.

Aina cups his cheek and whispers weakly "Hak... I love you...".

Hak abruptly stops, looking down to her “what are you… we aren’t related by bloods relationship, but… it’s not like you…”.

“because in case I can’t survive… this will be my last chance… so let it be… don’t know since when, I’ve stopped to see you as my big brother again… I…”.

Aina’s words are cut by Hak who silences her with his mouth before he yelling at her “we can talk as much as we want later, so you have to survive?! Don’t you dare to leave me—”.

Unfortunately, Aina has lost her consciousness because of the unbearable pains in her body.

With Aina hangs limply on his hands and thick voice as if he’s on the verge of tears, Hak cries out in panic state "Grandpa, save Aina?!".

Just from one look on his eyes and the bloods on both clothes and bodies, Mundok knows his grandson has killed his first.

When she wakes up next time, Aina feels someone holding her hand and she finds Hak falls asleep by her side while holding her hand. She is in her room, inside her warm blanket, safely. She looks around to find not only Hak, but also Mundok who sleeps, leaning his back on the wall. Tae Woo and Han Dae fall asleep with back leaning to each other’s.

She lifts her hand up, looking up to her palm and blinking her tears away, feels relieved and glad to able to survive "...still alive…".

"what are you crying for? Don’t tell me you feel disappoint to survive now", Hak cracks open his eyes half-heartedly, scolding her under the whisper and yawning, trying to hide his tears with covering his eyes with his forearm and rolls to the side, laying with his back flat on the floor "go to sleep again, it’s still on the midnight and you’ve been asleep for a week, you moron...".

She just wants to tell him, that she just feels relieved and glad to survive, but looking at him like that, even though she should feel guilty, for now she can’t help but smile “Hak, I’m sorry for make you and everyone worried sick”.

“sleep”, Hak pouts and looks to her from the corner of his eyes, looks like it’s no use to hide the fact that he’s teared up because too relieved “and you scared us to death, so tell it again tomorrow morning to us”.

Next morning, like Hak has said, all of them are teared up but when they want to hug her in a pile, Hak protectively grabs their collars and throws them back “okay, you adorable kids, don’t hug her too tight and hug her one by one. Do you want to try to re-open her wounds?”.

* * *

Han Dae’s mouth and eyes turn into straight lines “both are truly a master for hiding their feeling… no wonder that no one realize it before”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes “is that so? As for me, I thought it would happen sooner or later”.

“I should have known better… actually I’ve felt something’s changed because the chemistry between them was rather… never expected that they would realize each other’s feeling that way, because when I feel their behavior was changed after that incident. I no longer saw the platonic love, but intimacy of the lovers. Their closeness like siblings between ‘brother and sister’ has changed become the intimacy between ‘man and woman’ even if they still pretend like nothing has happened and act as brother and sister in front of others for a while…”, a vein pops in Mundok’s head “before I caught them”.

Jae Ha can’t help it, a perverted smirk carving on his face "doing what?".

Yun narrows his eyes “should you always be this pervert?”.

* * *

Several days after that, when Hak comes into her room, blushing because he sees her exposed skins like her shoulders or back when she trying to put the salve to her fresh-healed wounds but she’s quite in a pickle to rub it without flinch or wince in pain because the wounds are still fresh-healed that just starts closed, not fully closed yet. When she realizes he’s coming into her room and he quickly averting his eyes with pink on his cheeks, her face also blushes.

Hak sighs after waving whatever ridiculous minds come to his head just now. He sits behind her, from here he can get clearer view of her skins under her loosened sleeping gown like her, quickly take the salves from her hand “why not you ask someone to put the salves? the healer said it’s just fresh-healed”.

“…I don’t like another people’s eyes when they see these scars. I don’t mind at all even if my wounds left the scars, because it’s the proof that I’m still alive, this is part of my past, myself… but I hate the pity look that I’ll gain when they see these scars”, Aina quickly covers her scars before Hak sees it and put back her sleeping gown to cover her body “no wonder, for a girl to have these scars must have been a helluva…”.

Before she finishes her speech, Hak wraps his arms around her shoulder, leaning his head to her shoulder “…forgive me, it’s all my fault. I should have come sooner…”.

“Hak, I’m not blaming you and this is not anyone’s fault?! Don’t blame yourself for what happened to me?!”, Aina turns her head, settling herself to sit in between his legs “if there’s someone who should be blamed, it would be those people who had kidnapped me and not you who protected me and saved my life!?”.

“but had I come sooner, you—”.

“Hak”, Aina cups his cheeks and leans her forehead to his “don’t blame yourself for this. I’m glad that I’m still alive and you saved my life. If you weren’t come in time, I would die… that’s why, don’t beat yourself over it, okay?”, Aina straightens her body before caressing her hand “it’s just… these scars… it’s ugly, right? I just feel uncomfortable of other’s eyes, that’s all…”.

Before Hak says something again, Aina asks him “Hak, you didn’t tell Grandpa about what happened?”.

“those bad people who kidnapped you? I’ve killed them all, including the leader”, Hak feels her body tensed and after her tears fall and her body starts shaking, he pulls her to his embrace “Aina? They did something worse than injured your body?”.

She shakes her head and leans her head to his chest “no, it’s just… I don’t like it when you must dirt your hand or kill people, just because of protecting me…”.

“but I don’t mind”, Hak wipes her tears, lifting her chin up so she can see, the sincerity of his words “if it was what needed to protect you, I wouldn’t mind to dirt my hand, even if it would mean I should take someone’s life, because you’re far more precious for me…”.

She blushes and looks away “and… what I mean is not them, but… what happened between us… after you saved me and…”.

Oh, that? Hak blushes in exchange but still use his stoic expression “and make Grandpa kill me? I still want to live, you know”.

"then...”, Aina looks up with blushing face “why did you kiss me?”.

“I never felt afraid like that before, when I thought I’ll lost you…”, Hak cups her cheeks “just like you, don’t know since when, I’ve stopped to see you as my little sister”, he leans down to kiss her forehead and wet eyelids “I love you, Aina”.

It’s overwhelming. She burst out into tears, silently crying harder on his arms. He doesn’t say anything but leaning his head down to kiss her wherever he can peck her, starts from her forehead, to her eyelids, down to her cheeks and she moans when he kisses her neck, down to just above her cleavage.

He quickly stops because she’s flinched “I’m sorry, your wound…”.

“it’s alright. It feels good, though…”, Aina chuckles sheepishly “but if you go on, my scars…”.

“I don’t care”, Hak understands her discomfort, so he settling her in his lap, pulling her to his embrace after wrapping his arms around her torso “no matter how many wounds in your body leaving the scars, you’re still beautiful to me”.

Letting the single tear out of the corner of her eyes, she leans her head to the crook of his neck “Hak… I love you”.

“I love you too”, He leans his head down at the same time she leans her head up, lips crashing each other’s in chaste kiss.

* * *

Mundok’s eyebrows twitches in irritation “though I had been waiting outside her room ever since they finished to put the salves on her, I came in only after Hak started to kiss her nape while hugging her from behind or who know what would happen next if they couldn’t stop or control themselves. Those two needed to be disciplined, they were still underage that time, after all”.

Kouren mumbles with stoic expression beside Tao whose red-faced like tomato “hm… I guess your grandchildren got mature too quick”.

Tae Woo, finally able gather himself, says “guess it can’t be helped… they are the oldest who always take care of us as good big brother and big sister”.

"and luckily, it’s me who caught them in act. What would happen if it was one of these kids on Fuuga or other adults?”, Mundok lifts his thumb to Han Dae and Tae Woo who laugh back “and if it wasn't for Aina asking me not to beat him, I was ready to beat him up or whip him, let alone he increased my blood tension when he turned against me while pointing his spear at me and said that he would not back down...".

"in my opinion, Elder”, Han Dae lifts his hand, clutching his stomach after gathering himself “Lord Hak and Lady Aina had such a bad luck, because you were the one who caught them both".

After smacking Han Dae and Tae Woo, Mundok continues "after that I dragged them both to talk...".

* * *

"we truly apologize", Hak and Aina sit cross-legged in front of Mundok, saying in unison and lowering their head.

"well, I don't mind at all if that’s exactly how both of you two felt towards each other...”, Mundok crosses his arms, sighs in exasperation. No wonder Hak and Aina always decline when Mundok has tried to settle the betrothal between Hak with Ayame and between Aina and Tae Woo “I'm just... too surprised...".

Aina chuckles nervously "I think whoever parents would be surprised if they caught his daughter be embraced by a boy like that, right?".

"That's right, and if your feeling to each other’s are serious, make it sure... you will soon be 16 years old so for the time being, so it's fine if you get engaged first, right?".

Hak says without doubt "agree".

Aina snaps her head to him "eh!? without doubt?”.

"why? You don't want to? I won't force you if you don't want to".

"of course, I want!?".

"well then, it’s no problem, right?".

"but I...".

"What are you afraid of?".

"not that I don't want to, it's just that I... feel scared... if I don't deserve you...".

"stupid, more believe of yourself...”, Hak scoffs “after all, I have no reason to reject you because only a foolish man rejects you...".

This time not only Aina's face that turns bright red, but spreading to her neck and ears.

“with one condition, both of you must behave wherever you are”, Mundok glares down to Hak who turns his head to the side, before Mundok rolls his eyes to Aina who averting her eyes. He sighs in defeat “though it can’t be helped… I guess I should adopt one more kid to make you to behave inside our house”.

“I will”, Hak lifts his hand “and the betrothal will be officially announced after Aina turns into 16 years old. No problem, right?”.

Mundok nods his head with fond smile on his face "and your answer, Aina?".

"...I never feel happier", Aina smiles brightly “but are you serious to adopt one more kid, grandpa?”.

“of course, I am”.

Aina’s eyes sparkle in delight, exclaiming “I want little brother or little sister, the cute one?!”.

“well, I don’t mind if that kid is younger than us”.

And like he has promised, not long after that, Mundok brings 2-years-old Tae Yeon who just lost his parent to home.

* * *

“can I ask one thing, Mundok?”, Yona lifts her hand, gaining nod from Mundok "how did Aina react to Hak when she knew Hak must have gone from Fuuga and stayed in Hiryuu Castle as my bodyguard?".

“…”, no answer from Mundok who quickly turns his head to the side, still silent "...".

Yona narrows her eyes “why are you just being silent?”.

Han Dae rolls his eyes "please don't tell us, about 3 years ago when Lady Aina was chasing him from your manor to the woods while pointing her spear to him was her reaction because knew it?".

"I thought it's because Lady Aina was jealous and what’s more, Lady Aina didn’t like to being left behind, right?", Tae Woo says chuckling "I really remember both of them arguing while fighting a spear even though they quarreled with acting like siblings in front of us, but what exactly is the problem?".

"just ask them yourself", Mundok says in the end.

"to be honest, rather than having her to marry Soo Won, I prefer Aina’s married to this Hak, he seems sincere and honest person, rare good man in my opinion" Kou Ren sighs in exasperation, but then the realization hits her “wait, we knew why did she not go back to Fuuga right away after the incident 3 years ago, but if Wu Tian had dead, then who would have attacked her till she ended dying in the border near our private residence when we found her?”.

Waka, Aina;s personal bodyguard lifts her hand “we know the story”.

Yuria, Waka’s partner, Aina’s private doctor grabs her bicep “Waka!? It’s princess Aina’s privacy!? We shouldn’t have to tell them about it?!”.

“the problem here is, Yuria, they have the right to know what happen besides if we don’t tell them, who else will? I have a feeling neither princess nor that Lord Hak will tell them the story because those two seems not the type of someone who can casually talk about their past, the more so if they know it only will make **someone** feel guilty to them”, Waka shrugs her shoulder “I don’t think princess Aina will mind, though sooner or later they will know, right? so why not just tell them about what had happened 3 years ago? from the beginning of the Winter when she’s disappeared from Wind Tribe”.

“do what you want”, Yuria sighs in exasperation “but if princess Aina get mad, don’t bring ask for my protection, got it?”.

“Mama Yuria, don’t be so mean~”.

“I am not your mother?! in case you forget, I’m younger than you and you’re clearly older than me?!”.

Yona asks with pleading eyes to Mundok “what happened 3 years ago that make Aina disappeared and all of you thought she’s dead already?”.

“I only could explain what I know, princess”.

* * *

**3 years ago** **(Hak 16 years old and Aina 15 years old)**

Tae Yeon sighs lonely, looking the fallen snows outside with his hands on the window “…big brother is taking quite a while”.

“in his letter, he said he would go home”, Aina sits Tae Yeon down on her lap, patting his head “maybe something happens in the Castle, that’s why he’s taking quite a while?”.

“…big brother is not in dangerous situation, right?”.

“well, it’s not like something might happen that he gets the obstacles to go home. Even if it does, Hak is strong, he surely could take care of himself”, Aina murmurs but what happened to her on that Winter when she was kidnapped is going through her mind. She quickly puts Tae Yeon down before running back to her room. Once she’s using her travel cloak and has her travel bag, her spear in her hand, Aina asks Tae Yeon to wait in home “just tell Grandpa, big sis is going to check Hak and pick him here if she could, okay?”.

Tae Yeon grins broadly, intertwining his pinky to her pinky “okay!”.

* * *

“it’s the last time I saw her before she disappeared 3 years ago”, Mundok crosses his arms before his chest “not only that Hak didn’t go home, Aina also disappeared. We only found her horse’s corpse, her travel bag and its content were scattered on the ground and as we followed the trails of what we assumed as her bloods from her horse’s corpse, we only found torn of her bloodied robes and her unique locks, were hanging on the tree branch right on the side of the steep cliff. We investigated the area and couldn’t find her body, only found the big hole on the surface of freezing river. Fell to the freezing river in the middle of Winter, we thought she didn’t have the chance to survive. We waited for the Springs to come while investigating around Wind Tribe territory, she shouldn’t have been able to go far with her injured state, in hope someone found her and she would come back to use, but she didn’t… so in the middle of Springs, we held her funeral and I told Hak to come after telling him everything”.

Yona feels her chest tightening, she fully knows why Hak doesn’t go home “…and his reaction?”.

Mundok seems hesitated before continuing “…he refused to present in her funeral, and he refused to believe she’s dead already. Not only Hak refused to come to Aina’s funeral, but Hak also refused to go home or believe that Aina’s dead, unless Aina appears in front of him to drag him go home or he found her dying in front of his eyes or her corpse. I just let him be after that because I thought he just needed more time to accept Aina’s death… and now, this is really a mess…”, Mundok brings up his hand to cover his only eyes “I wonder… actually, what did my grandchildren’s fault… till they have to suffer and sacrifice their life like this?”.


	9. We Just Broke Up

On the Winter, snow has fallen. In the end of the year, she wonders why Hak does not go home yet and thus she comes here, to Kuuto. She looks up to the sky, wondering what will happen in the future. Her grandfather, Mundok has allowed her to go to Kuuto with the merchants and with one more condition, to meet with Mundok’s friend, a great doctor on Kuuto, to check on her body. She doesn’t feel quite good lately and it seems Mundok also realizes it, so she also comes here to Kuuto not only to pick Hak but also to check up.

“grandfather worried too much”, Aina lifts her shawl to cover her mouth “I don’t think my condition is that bad”.

She comes back with the hope, her cheeks redder at the thought to able to meet with Hak again and she can go back home with Hak to Fuuga.

But fate wishes otherwise.

She leaves Kuuto with broken heart, silently crying after knowing what kind of fate she has to face as her power is finally awaken. Her enemy use this as advantage, a bunch of black-cloaked men who aim for her due to her power since long time ago appear and ambush her in her way go home to Fuuga. She fights back, but she’s being overwhelmed by her enemy, totally outnumbered. Aina loses her track and falls off the cliff, her bloodied hair and clothes are stuck on the tree branch before she falls. What she remembers after that seems vague. What she remembers as her body collapses on her back and reaches her tremble hand out to the sky, laying on the snow and staring up to the greyish sky of the Winter, is several youngsters come for her rescue. One of them are a girl with green eyes like Soo Won who begs her to get herself together after she catches her hand, weeping for her and how warm and secure she feels as a man with long blonde-haired with low pony-tailed style haircut and sincere blue eyes carries her on his arms, asking the doctor of their comrades to save her.

* * *

Waka explains that she and Yuria are included in a group of travelers who come from various, different background “our group’s name is known as ‘Family’. The leader of our group found princess Aina and like you know after that, princess, we took her to your private residence”.

Yuria confirms “and because our leader asked us to stay with princess Aina to watch over her, after that I and Waka become her servants while our comrades have been looking for the main culprit of princess Aina’s assassination attempts”.

Waka waves her hand to the side “abduction attempts, you mean? Remember, those guys told us that there’s not only sides who want princess Aina’s death, but there’s also sides who want princess Aina to stay alive”.

Yuria narrows her eyes “only because they want to have princess Aina’s power for themselves”.

Yun lifts his hand “what power?”.

Waka and Yuria exchange glances before they lift their hand. As the other wonder what are they up to, both young girls reach their hand to the front in the same time “jan-ken-pon!?”.

Several of them drop their head or flatly slide their torso and face to the floor before finally Yuria lifts her hand when Waka curses only to herself.

“yay! I won!”, Yuria lifts her chin up proudly before pointing her comrade “ha! it’s you who must tell them and in case princess Aina is angry, you are the one who will have to face her anger”.

“moo, it’s unfair!?”.

Yuria sticks her tongue playfully “everything is fair in love and war, my dear”.

Waka sighs in resignation before continue to tell them “princess Aina has power that will be needed by ‘Ruler’ to rule. First is ‘Reishi’, ‘Spirit Vision’ that make her can read people’s past, heart, mind and feeling. Just like reading a book, she can know everything about someone with accuracy 100%. Her second power is ‘The Chooser’, she can know ‘The Effect’ of whatever action that will be taken by someone. Thanks to both power of hers, she also can know what will happen in the future but it’s sort of prediction, not know the future from hearing the voice of Gods like Oracle has”.

Yona asks “is there any differences of Oracle and Priest?”.

“Oracle must have been priest, but not all the priest is oracle, Miss”, Zeno answers with all seriousness “only Oracle who can know the future because hearing the voice of Gods like Lad’s father”.

With slight blush on his face, Yun clarifies “not father, only sort of foster father”.

“what we mean with different here is because what princess Aina can do is not ‘know’ the future, she’s only calculating it”, Yuria lifts her finger “for example, she knew Soo Won and princess Kouren would meet in the battlefield. She just needs to ask to herself and close her eyes to know what choices she has. Think of it like she has two choice. First, she needn’t interfere. Second, she has to interfere. After she chooses one choice, she will know next choice that she can do, the effects of her choice and next steps that she can do. Same with when she wants to know what will happen to someone else”.

“actually, even if princess Aina doesn’t show herself and interfere, princess Yona will be able to stop the war”, Waka explains what Aina see in Xing to Yona’s group and how the peaceful reconciliation between Xing and Kouka Kingdoms will happen under Yona’s influence “and in the end, with all the accomplishment princess Yona has been gained, even if King Soo Won think of it as superstition, people of Kouka Kingdom who have heard the rumors about the red-haired princess with Dragons by her side, their heart will be moved by your existence in this world solely, they are misrepresenting you as this Kingdom’s god. Someone other than the King has become an existence akin to a God”.

Yona doesn’t expect it at all “but I only want to help my people and protect my country, I don’t have the intention to—”.

“we know it, and princess Aina as well”, Yuria cuts her off “but the problem here is, the heart of Kouka citizens, your people has started to move. They will think you have the more rightful to sit on the throne even if you do not wish to rule yet or you do not ever want the throne back to you and let King Soo Won to rule, what King Soo Won can do to try to ease the citizens’ heart is only to marry you”.

Yona feels the chill on her nape as the others give various reaction from their state of shock, like how Jae Ha goes rigid and Kija turns pale. Not enough with that, Waka continues “but your Dragons and those who stay by your side and know the truth about King Il’s assassination will not let him, it will bring the chaos and unavoidable clash between Clans. With Wind tribe, half of Water tribe under Lady Lily’s command and half of Fire Tribe under Kan Tae Jun’s command on your side while Sky Tribe and Earth tribe plus half of Fire Tribe under Kan Kyo Ga’s command on King Soo Won’s side, you will have no choice but to fight against King Soo Won. You will gain your throne back but it will be ended with someone’s death, if not King Soo Won’s death, it will be Lord Hak’s death”.

Yuria frowns in distress “princess Aina can’t take it if Lord Hak must die, that’s why… as long as she can prolong Lord Hak’s life, whatever ‘choice’ she has to take, she will take it, no matter what the cost she will have, even if it means she has to sacrifice herself for the sake of her country, her people and someone she loved…”.

When Yuria starts to tear up, Waka leans her comrade’s face on her shoulder.

Yona loses at words and only can mutter, realizing Aina has tried to replace her place “it’s my fault…”.

“don’t say it in front of princess Aina or she will slap your face, princess Yona”, Waka kisses Yuria’s forehead and caresses her head “she wouldn’t want to hear that from you and she hates it when someone feel pity of her or blaming themselves for bad things that happened to her when that person doesn’t have the responsibilities of bad things that happened to her. Princess Aina will not blame anyone for whatever bad things happened to her”.

Wrapping her arms around Waka’s torso, Yuria sniffs “actually… princess Aina knew what kind of woman you are, princess Yona, she knew you are really kind woman and maybe… you will blame yourself if you know, that’s why she ordered us to shut our mouth about it while she herself will try to persuade Lord Hak and tell him the full story before asking him to keep that as secret between them… she did it not only because of Lord Hak, but she thought of you as well… she thought it’s too cruel for you, if you have to marry with someone who killed your father, that’s why she said she doesn’t mind at all”.

 _“just same with Hak”_ , Yona grits her teeth and rises to her feet “but I mind! I have to find them and talk with them!”.

“I don’t think it’s good idea, Yona dear”, Jae Ha grabs Yona’s wrist, he has been in this fool mood after witnessing that argue, kiss and confession between Aina and Hak “why not just wait for them to go back here instead? Who know if you see something you don’t want to see and you’ll regret it?”.

Kouren sighs in frustration, it feels like she has lost hope to bring Aina back to Xing “they’re right, besides it’s their business, it only will be messier if third party interfere. I don’t think it will change their mind even if you interfere”.

Yona bursts out in anger and sorrow “but it’s too much for them?! they have suffered a lot!? they shouldn’t have to sacrifice their happiness like this!?”.

Ignoring the call of her friends who pursue her in the end, Yona finds Hak and Aina still have an argue, ignoring the snow that starts to fall from the sky. Tao, Algira, Vold, along with Yun and Dragons have arrived along with her and they hide behind the bushes.

Aina crosses her arms before her chest with unreadable poker face “you may have your own reason and I know this is too much to ask, but don’t kill him, please don’t do it and make me as your reason to kill him”.

Hak spits with slight of jealousy on his speech “oh, trying to protect him because you’ll marry with him now?”.

“I don’t even care even if he’s dead, what make you think I will have a grown-up feeling or love towards someone who hurt someone I love, the more so when that man is typical of a man that I hate? You should have known it”, Aina scoffs and shrugs her shoulder “but I don’t want you to taint your hand with his blood if it’s only because of me… besides, if you kill him… what’s the different of you with him?”, Aina takes Hak’s hand, cupping his cheek with the other hand as he goes rigid after her question “what I try to protect is not him, but what’s left from your heart. I’m afraid, if you kill him… nothing will be left from your heart that has been torn and shattered because of his betrayal, till you will not able to smile again like before… I don’t want to see you lost control and broke down like in Sensui again, I don’t want you to lost yourself and your heart after you killed him but I know, as long as you have someone you have to protect, you will live… but for me, if you die, it will be the death of me, Hak…”.

“it’s cruel of you…”, Hak leans his face to her shoulder “tell me that you hate me now, that you love that man now, that you will have your happiness with him… it will be easier if you say that you’re no longer love me or you hate me now, that you would be happy with him, that’s why you choose him over me… so I could let you go even if it’s him”.

“I know, you’re right… it will be easier if I could do that, but I couldn’t… it’s just… I know pretend only will hurt the people I love and I can’t pretend”, Aina runs her finger on his head “I couldn’t throw away my own feeling to you and I become weak when it comes to you… everything about you drove me crazy, what could I do about it?”.

With disapproval frown, Hak glares down to her “say the one who will marry with another man?”.

Aina turns her head to the side in shame “I know, I’ve been selfish and I messed up everything. I was the one who confess my feeling first to you, I was the one who make grandpa settled the betrothal between us because grandpa thinking about us, I was the one who disappeared and came back here again out of nowhere… only to hurt you…”.

“and I’ve been selfish either. I’ve been hurting you with put you as the least of importance due to my job and position in the past, but you’ve always been patient with me and your outburst just now… it was the first time you show your true feeling”, Hak touches her shoulders “we’re even now”.

Aina looks up, looking straight to him again “you want me to stop this? to not marry with Soo Won, to not ruin my happiness, to not throw away myself to political marriage and look for my own happiness?”.

Without hesitation, Hak says “yes”.

“then choose now”, Aina steps backward and reaches out her hand “you only have two choice, leave princess Yona and come with me to Kai Empire, or let me marry with Soo Won and stay by princess Yona’s side”.

Hak is conflicted, he grits his teeth and clenches his hands “…Aina, I—”.

Aina lowers her hand to the side “you couldn’t, right?”.

Hak jerks up his head up with guilt and shame, but Aina only smiles fondly to him “same as 3 years ago, I know you couldn’t… you could never betray or leave her, I fully understand it considering how dangerous the path that she will be walked on. Your loyalty to the late King Il and princess Yona is unyielding and I’m so proud of you. Though it’s only one part of you that make me fallen into you”.

Hak looks like he wants to say something more, but Aina doesn’t give the chance. She steps forwards and touches his biceps, looking up with pleading eyes “listen to me carefully and don’t interrupt”.

Hak nods his head, wondering to where this will lead.

“I know because Soo Won was your closest friend, instead you couldn’t forgive him for what he did to princess Yona, to kill the late King Il, to betray your trust and princess Yona’s, but you couldn’t afford it if he was killed by another people’s hand, that’s why you’ve pledged to your heart that you are the only one who have to kill him even if it will cost your life. The wounds of his betrayal that broke your heart into shatter is still fresh even till now, you also couldn’t forgive yourself for not able stop him from kill your King and hurting the princess but after your rage in Sensui where you lost your control and barely killed Soo Won, after princess Yona asked you to stop, I know you’ve been holding your pent-up hatred towards him because you thought it would break princess’s heart if you killed him, you did it unconsciously because you don’t want to be the one who hurt her and break her heart like Soo Won did even if deep down in your heart, you still want to kill him even till now. I know you will keep doing this even for the rest of your life if as long as it’s needed but I know very well that your grief, the product of your sadness, anger, sorrow and hatred of his betrayal are too huge and deep to be held and restrained on your heart for the rest of your life”.

He doesn’t deny that fact, but he tries to argue back “Aina, you shouldn’t have to—”.

Aina cuts him off “that’s why, I’ll let you go. I would not stop you, so let’s end our relationship. I wouldn’t become your obstacles when you want to kill him, but before you ever could kill him, I will be the one who seal the darkness inside your heart. I will marry him till the time come, when princess Yona are ready to take over the throne and no one will die that time. In the mean times, as his Queen, I will make sure he or whoever stand beside him will not able to touch princess Yona and your comrades, Wind Tribe and Xing Kingdom. I will not kill him because after causing too much hardships and pain to you and princess Yona, ‘death’ will be too light punishment for him. Soo Won has to live his life to pay what he’s done to King Il, to you and princess Yona and I will make sure about it even if I’m ten feet underground, you and princess Yona are only the witnesses for that”.

Looking down to the determination and resolve on her steeled blue eyes, Hak agapes “are you serious?”.

She tilts her head and smiles angelic, so breathtaking and beautiful “yes, I am. Have I ever told you a lie?”.

Hak facepalms with lopsided smirk “even if you know it will ruin your own happiness and you have to sacrifice yourself… no matter what, you will not stop, will you?”.

“ah, and don’t misunderstand, it’s not that I never felt happy or always felt hurt when we were together, instead I was really happy, with you by my side… you always have a great care of me and you always take care of me but sometimes, it feels suffocating when you treat me like spun glass, as if I would break under pressure if you didn’t take care of me carefully…”, Aina says with sheepish smile, shaking her head “but we couldn’t go back to that time anymore, Hak, when we were happy together… we just couldn’t…”.

“huh”, a rush of air gets out of his lungs as he pulls her into his tight embrace, hiding his face to her shoulder and asking with tremble body and quivering voice “do we really couldn’t go back to that time anymore? Do you really have to do this… even if it will destroy your life and sacrifice your happiness?”.

“even if it will, I have to…”, she sighs in resignation, patting his head before touching his shoulders “because I know, you will do the same thing when you are faced with the same situation, right?”.

Hak frowns in frustration before he opens his eyes, asking in dubious “tell me one thing, do I only a burden for you?”.

“no, never!?” she instantly snaps before lowering her head “I know I couldn’t explain it very well but I really mean it when I said I hope you could find your own happiness, even if the one who stay by your side is not me anymore… you could angry to me and hate me as much as you want, since what I do could be counted as betrayal. I wouldn’t ask you to understand my choice but…”, she looks up, blinking a single tear from the corner of her eyes with quiver voice, sounds sincerely regretful, not because of her choice but for hurt him “forgive me, Hak…”.

Quickly wiping her tears, she forces a reassuring smile “ah, you may go back to the manor alone, I still want to wander around, besides princess Yona and your comrades will be worried if you stay with me too long”.

Hak knows, it means she only wants to cry alone this time but he doesn’t want to let her alone this time. He grabs her wrist and refuses to let her go. She doesn’t ask him to let her go this time, instead looking back to him with tears streaming down her face.

“…I am the one who should have to apologize to you”, Hak pulls her closer to his body and hugs her tightly, burying her face on his chest. He cups her cheek and leans down “all of my weakness, I leave it to you”.

As he kisses her softly, she doesn’t resist back, instead her eyes widen as she looking to tears that come out of the corner of his eyes which fall to her face. It makes her crying harder and want to apologize further to him, but no words can come out this time.

“if that’s your choice, then show to them”, Hak sniffs and leans her face closer to his chest, propping his chin on the crown of her head “show to them, they shouldn’t have to underestimate the Illusion Butterfly”.

“now, it’s cunning, right? ah, even if I said I will let you go…”, she answers with light chuckle before she’s crying harder on his arms “I only want to be with you, but it will not become my words anymore… forgive me, Hak”.

Hak chokes and holds his tears, frowning as he tightening his grip on her “you don’t have to forgive for anything, stop it”.

Even if Hak asks her to not say sorry, Aina keeps apologizing in the middle of her tears.

“ah, you’re right, Jae Ha…”, Yona blinks away her tears with bitter smile “I shouldn’t have to come here, because maybe I will see something I don’t want to see and I’ll regret it”.

Green Dragon clenches his fist, he doesn’t know whether he has to be angry or sad when he looks to how hurt it feels for Hak, Aina and Yona.

“Yun, Kija, Shina, Zeno, don’t look back and let’s go back”, Jae Ha turns his back and carries Yona on his arms, letting her hide her crying face on his shoulder “we shouldn’t have to come here from the first place”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs, I admit I'm quite in a pickle to translate this, not because the difficulties for the words, but because I'm teared up when translate this. Now, if you excuse me, I'll cry for a while under my table.  
> About Aina's second power, 'The Chooser', you may check about Laplace's Demon


	10. The Reason

After Hak and Aina come back, pretending as if nothing has been happened between them, the typical of them. Despite she herself tries to act cheerful, but the puffy, red-rimmed eyes of Aina who crying hysterically and Hak’s somber mood in his silence can’t lie to them. And after the dinner, they hold a family meeting again.

Hak crosses his arm, cross-legged and leaning his back on the wall, looking down to GO board “you said there’s emergency news from Hiryuu Castle, right? what is it?”.

Looks like Soo Won has gotten a news from somewhere that Northern Kai Empire will conquer Kouka Kingdom and Soo Won asks Aina in his letter whether they should delay or instead hasten their marriage because in case war is happening, then the most logical and wise choice to delay their marriage till the condition become stable. Though, in his letter Soo Won simply asks _“what choices you can give to me about what should we do?”._

“so I told him to hasten the marriage which mean we should go in three days and our marriage will be held next week after suggesting to him to strengthen the guards on the border of Kouka Kingdom and Kai Empire, both Southern and Northern, not only Northern”, Aina props her chin on her palm with her elbow on her knee, placing a piece upon the game board, poker face as usual “we still have enough time before we must face them, I also have been communicating with my allies on Kai Empire to watch guard on the border to halt our enemy”.

 _Shit_. Hak frowns and moves his piece backward, deciding to change his strategy “how long we have to wait before facing with them in the battlefield?”.

“about a month from now on”, Aina moves a piece before grinning ear to ear “checkmate”.

Hak grumbles after flipping the board till the pieces are scattered on the floor “never can win against you, huh?”.

“bad habit”, Aina smacks Hak’s head with her fan before starting to collect the pieces into her hand “should I go easy on you?”.

“you should challenge Soo Won, then”, Hak helps her to collect the pieces “he has good skill on this as well”.

“oh, sure. Though, he had lost once against me when I challenged him to play GO for a game”, Aina looks behind when she hears something fall, only to find the scattering pieces off Hak’s hand to the floor and collection of disbelief stares landing on her from the others “what?”.

“as expected of you”, Kouren rolls her eyes “so you did meet with him before led us to meet for discuss the peaceful reconciliation. What did you do to him till he proposed you? seduce him passionately?”.

Aina snorts and waves her hand “no, instead I only challenged him to play GO with me and slapped him on the face hardly before lashing out to him, that’s all”.

Hak rolls his eyes with lopsided smirk “oh? I’d like to witness it”.

“and that’s why I wonder why did he propose me instead of you or Tao if a political marriage is needed to make alliance between our Kingdom, though after I thought about it once more, his choice is reasonable. Scratch Kouren, like the hell you will receive his proposal marriage and same case with Tao”, Aina settles the pieces of GO upon the game board once more time, this time she’s playing against the most genius people of Yona’s group, Yun “more profit he will gain with marry me instead of you or Tao”.

“does he know about your power?”, Yun thinks for a second before starting to move his pawn “because if that power is efficiently used by a leader, whoever ‘leader’ can keep you by his side, they will have been able to keep the throne on his own”.

Yona turns her head to Hak “are you sure with this, Hak?”.

Kouren hums “I think I don’t mind if you take her with you to elope like my Aunt”.

“take her with me to elope is tempted idea, but what should I do when she herself refused to do it? Besides our people’s lives are in stake”, Hak sits beside Yona, crossing her arms “if Soo Won asked for princess Kouren or princess Tao’s hand to create the formal alliance between two Kingdoms, he just would gain the benefit between Kouka and Xing but with Aina, not only he would gain the benefit with create the formal alliance with Xing, but also he will have more control over Wind Tribe with a hostage by his side”.

“that’s why, princess Aina is chosen by him?”, Algira frowns “I don’t like it”.

“nah, in Kyuu Castle, either princess Aina exist or not, it’s just the same... what people know about her identity is only that Aina is the youngest daughter of King’s concubine which being unexpected to born, so she isn’t that important and wouldn’t be being regretted even though she’s gone... princess knew very well about her own position and she took the opportunity of whatever she could use to prevent the upcoming War, though it’s also thanks to princess Yona’s and her group’s help, till our group, ‘Family’ who move under princess Aina’s led could be moving more efficiently”, Waka leans her hands behind her head “but no matter what, I and Yuria have decided to stay by princess Aina’s side”.

“but to marry with someone you don’t love is—”.

“now, that’s sounded naïve of you, princess Yona”, Kouren volunteers to play GO against Aina as her next opponent after Aina turns Yun down “if you’re speaking about our personal feeling, it’s quite difficult because ever since we were born as ‘Royalty’, our feeling doesn’t belong to ourselves solely. In fact, our personal feeling is inclined as unimportant because ever since we were born as a ‘princess’ in ‘Royalty family’, our path which lay in front of us has been decided by another people... as a princess, to be able to marry with someone you love is a mere luck in between calamities of dirty political intrigues in the palace... as a princess, you should have known about it, right?”.

Tao ogles Kouren with wide eyes “you’re the one who want to bring her back to Xing Kingdom from yesterday, right? have you changed your mind?”.

“well... because I have witnessed with my own eyes how far her resolves and readiness of her heart to lost everything for prevent the war from happened... there’s always be something which will be the payment, sacrifice or the victims for the choice that we’ve taken, that’s why I’m ready to take the risk, no matter how much victims will fall to make Xing Kingdom not suffer like 17 years ago...”, Kouren closes her eyes for a second before smiling bitterly “but Aina has more prepared than myself, she’s ready to let go something important to her rather than lost something precious to her. Aina’s words make me realize, be it from Kouka or Xing, ‘War’ is what our citizens have been frightened of and it only brings the more suffer... above everything, ‘common people’ will always be the one devastated and trampled over. When I do what I thought as the best for this country to bring the prosperity and glorious into Xing Kingdom to make Xing Kingdom get into its golden era even if it will take some sacrifices, instead she has strived everything to put the hatred chain into its end so not even a single blood drops from our country, although she is the only one who will suffer as the cost in the end... honestly, you are really… everyone’s heart is supposed to have their own limit of burden but it seems like your heart’s kindness have no boundaries. No one could win against you, huh?”.

“you’re giving too much credits on me, but glad to hear that you’ve grown up a little and starts to move on even if just a bit, finally”, ignoring Kouren’s irritated squeak, Aina moves her last pieces to make it ‘checkmate’ again “speaking of which, he isn’t the type of someone who **ever** want the power of God, he wants the power of human instead. Knowing my background, from benefits that he will gain with marrying me, I guess that’s why he chose me instead of my elder sisters, with or without my powers. Well, as long as he keeps his promise and not break our pact, it’s alright”.

Yona narrows her eyes suspiciously “what promise? What pact that you’ve made with him?”.

Aina rolls her eyes to her subordinates. In the end, Yuria recites to them that before going back to Xing Kingdom when they have met with Soo Won, after telling Soo Won the circumstances in Xing Kingdom and trying to convince him, Aina and Soo Won have made the pact that Aina will help him to gain not only the peaceful reconciliation between Kouka Kingdom with Xing Kingdom but also to make formal alliances with Kai Empire or if it’s needed, forcefully make Kai Empires to make formal alliances with Kouka Kingdom. With the conditions, Soo Won has to close his eyes about what Yona’s group do with the Five Tribes as long as it will not bring harm to their country. Second, Aina demands Soo Won to not touch Yona’s group, her people or family from Wind Tribe and Xing Kingdom as long as Aina’s still alive and they’re still married. When it comes to about how to persuade Kouren so Kouren will hear them, it could be taken care by Aina but when it comes to what’s the strong guarantee to make formal alliances between their Kingdoms that strong enough to make Kouren’s heart being moved, Soo Won has asked them to leave about it to him.

Yuria screams out loud to outside when remembering about it again “the hell ‘guarantee’ you’ve brought here!? Asshole!?”.

Waka’s face turn into straight line, pulling the back of her comrade’s kimono “Yuria, I know your bad mouth is something you’ve inherited from your father and I’m already used with it, but people will be surprised when the first time they see your outburst because it doesn’t suit your delicate features at all”.

Yona rolls her sleeves up, challenging Aina to play GO as her next opponent “wait, why did you bring the Kai Empires here? and how do you help him to make formal alliances between Kouka and Kai Empires?”.

“before I explain about the plan for the future to you all, let me explain about Kai Empires a bit”, Aina gives the first move to Yona “it has something to do with our parents’ backgrounds, Hak”.

Hak leans his shoulders on the wall “don’t forget to mention, what it has to do with the reason of why our parents’ had to be killed that night”.


	11. Forbidden Fruits

_Kai Empire had been glorious Empire with its large territory. About two reigns before Soo Won’s reign, more precisely on King Joo Nam’s reign, Kai Empire is still one unity. After Emperor Byeol passed away, he wrote his last will on the letter to his wife, Empress Shoka that whoever from their daughters who married first with one of twelves candidates as next Emperor, the sons of councilors or ministers that time would be appointed as next Emperor and Empress of Kai Empire. Shoka had three daughters from her marriage with the late Emperor Byeol._

_Firstborn daughter, Yokihi married with Gou, the son of Head Priest and had a son named Yue._

_Second daughter, Himiko married with Hokuto, the son of Head Advisor and had a son named Kou Koryu._

_Third daughter, Tae Yang married with Dal, the son of Head Military Bishop and had a daughter named Sakura._

_Even though Tae Yang was the youngest daughter, but because Tae Yang was the first to marry in-between her siblings due to her weak body which make her parents afraid if she wouldn’t last long and allow her to marry first, right after Tae Yang married with Dal, both of them were installed as Emperor and Empress of Kai Empire just like the late Emperor Byeol’s last will._

_The calm situation in Kai Empire was not long last, because there were clash between Gou and Hokuto who want the throne. Even their wives and sons become the victims. Himiko passed away due to poison, leaving prince Kou Koryu alone and Yokihi lost her only son, Yue. From the first place, Yokihi never loved Gou and being forced to do political marriage with Gou. In fact, actually Yokihi only loved the strongest warrior on Kai Empire, General Taiga who had nicknamed as the Tiger of Kai Empire. Never imind the differences of ranks or social status between them, Yokihi had tied in relationship with Taiga secretly. At first, Taiga just the head of her bodyguards but it was only Taiga who care and never left her side when she must have suffered due to her political marriage. From their relationship, Yue was born even though Yue must have been claimed as son of Yokihi with Gou, for the sake of Yue’s safety. Not knowing from who or where, nor how did he know, this fact was known by Gou and Gou who once wanted to set the engagement between Yue with Sakura to get the throne, turned to hate Yue instead and Gou ordered his trusted ‘right hand’, Li Wen, older brother of Li Hazara from Li Clan, to kill Yue. This was known by Taiga and he told Yokihi. For the sake of Yue’s life, Yokihi asked Taiga to take Yue far away from the castle but Yue fell off to the cliff after being scratched by random arrow of hunters as Yue went hunting with Kou Koryu, Dal and Gou. Yokihi and Taiga knew this was Gou’s doing. Not able to bear the sadness due to her child’s death, Yokihi asked Taiga to kill her or bring her to outside, elope with her to Kouka instead. Taiga chose the latter choice. In the halfway, they were helped by Lady Kashi who introduce them to Mundok. When they stayed on Fuuga, they just knew that Yokihi was pregnant with her second child. Both Yokihi and Taiga didn’t want to get involved by Kai Empire again so they changed their name. Taiga changed his name become Hakuya and Yokihi changed her name into Youki._

* * *

“15 years ago Kai Empire was divided into Northern and Southern because of two factions who want to rule Kai Empire. First faction was Gou’s faction who didn’t agree with Dal’s successor and create his own territory and Empire into Northern Kai Empire. Second faction was Dal’s faction with Dal who led Southern Kai Empire and 7 years ago, after Emperor Dal passed away due to poison and princess Sakura passed away because of killed by rebels, Southern Kai Empire was ruled over by Kou Koryu, Dal’s nephew”.

“wait, there’s something weird here”, Yun lifts his hand “from what we knew, the emperor who rule over Southern Kai Empire is King’s cousin?”.

“oh, it’s because ‘the King’ on Northern Kai Empire is Yue, Kou Koryu’s cousin but it’s only name, which in fact the one who rule over Northern Kai Empire is still Gou who using his son’s name”, Aina shrugs her shoulders “rumor has it that Yue has twin sibling and Gou gave him name ‘Yue’ as well, it’s the reason of why people said Kou Koryu who rule Southern Kai Empire is King’s cousin. In fact, there are indeed princes of Northern Kai Empire which their presences have been kept as secret”.

Aina explains further that Yue never does have twin sibling. Yue, Yokihi and Taiga’s son has survived after he has fallen off that cliff “there were a couple, husband and wife who serve Tae Yang and Dal. They saved Yue and adopted Yue as their son. Fuma Kotaro, the husband worked as Head Instructor of Military Empire and strongest General on Emperor Byeol’s reign before he gave that title to Taiga and his wife, Yuma Rentaro worked as the Head of Imperial Doctors in the Castle. Obviously, both of them recognized who Yue was and till the conditions are safe enough, the late Empress Tae Yang ordered them to keep Yue’s real identity as secret and brought him out of Castle while the late Emperor Dal had planned to make Yue as princess Sakura, his daughter’s bodyguard. After the conditions were stable and safe enough, 15 years ago after Kai Empire was divided into two, Fuma and Yuma brought Yue back to Southern Kai Empire, Yuu-Kyou. They changed Yue’s name into Hakuya. Thanks to Fuma’s hard lessons, prince Yue or more being known as Hakuya become General on his young age and was believed by the late Emperor Dal as private bodyguard of princess Sakura, also being claimed as the strongest warrior on their empire when he was only 12 years old. Ah, the differences of Hak’s age and Hakuya’s age only 5 years”.

Hak taps his fingers to his bicep "I have heard about ‘Hakuya Rentaro’, he was the head bodyguard of the crowned princess of Southern Kai Empire, princess Sakura also the strongest warrior of Southern Kai Empire. He had nicknamed as Tenryu no Kai (Heavens Dragon of Kai) but he passed away after threw himself off to the cliff while bringing princess Sakura’s corpse when there was a rebellion not long after Emperor Dal’s death. He failed to protect princess Sakura who got stabbed by many arrows on her back, that’s why he committed suicide with stabbing his stomach before jumped to the cliff while bringing princess Sakura’s corpse. It made Kou Koryu was installed as next Emperor of Southern Kai Empire".

“but Yue and princess Sakura survived”, Aina states, bringing the suspicions from all of them become confirmed “you could ask about full story of them when you meet with them. Yue and princess Sakura are still very alive and for the sake of their safety, Yue who was more known as ‘Hakuya’, using his real name back and princess Sakura changed her name into Yohime. They want to meet with you two, princess Yona and Hak”.

Yona’s eyes widen, surely she also wants to meet with this princess Sakura after listening to her history that similar with her “with us? But why?”.

“princess Sakura…”, Yohime shakes her head “I mean, Lady Yohime is affectionate woman, of course she knew what happened to you and she really hoped that she could meet with you”.

When Yona agrees to meet with them, Hak feels doubt instead “I understand about princess Yona, but why me?”.

Aina rolls her eyes “is there something wrong if an older brother wants to meet with his little brother?”.

Yun lifts his shaking finger, voicing in other’s stead “wait, please don’t us…”.

Mundok confirms it “yes, Lady Yokihi and Taiga, or Youki and Hakuya’s second child… is Hak”.

Silence, before chaos "WHAT?!".

“Yue is your older brother, Hak. Your late mother, Lady Youki or former Empress Yokihi thought Yue has dead which the truth is, he hasn’t… if princess Yona is the forbidden fruit of Kouka and I am the forbidden fruit of Xing Kingdom, then you are the forbidden fruit of Kai Empire, because our existences alone are enough to create a chaos of these Kingdoms and Empire. That’s why our existences are needed by some people like how there’s always be sides who want to get rid of us and hope we never exist”, Aina states in affirmation “right now, from not too long time ago, Yue was claimed as the Emperor of Northern Kai Empire. Princess Sakura, or now more being known as Lady Yohime, as Yue’s wife, she’s installed as Empress of Northern Kai Empire. As long as Yue haven’t had children with his wife, Lady Yohime, you are Yue’s heir and surely there’s side who want to get rid of you, especially right now there’s Cold War between Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire”.

“so, long story short, I am a fugitive on Kouka because of him but far before that, I’ve been already a fugitive on Kai Empire because I’m an illegitimate child of former Empress who had eloped with her bodyguard?”, Hak slumps his shoulder a bit before running his fingers through his bangs "okay, just if Yue is really my older brother considering we share the very same mother and father… is there any proof that Hakuya and princess Sakura are the same person with Yue and Lady Yohime? And how could you know that there’s Cold War between Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire?”.

Yuria explains the reason of why there’s Cold War between Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire right now “with there’s an issue spreading that Emperor and Empress of Northern Kai Empire, Emperor Yue and Empress Yohime, are the same person with General Hakuya and princess Sakura who passed away on the rebellion 7 years ago. It was said that the rebellion 7 years ago was assassination attempts to princess Sakura and General Hakuya was meant to be the scapegoat, but with many people witnessed that princess Sakura protected General Hakuya with using her body to take over those arrows on her back and General Hakuya desperately stabbed his stomach before jumped off to the cliff, it was concluded that ‘there were rebellion, princess Sakura and General Hakuya passed away as victims’. But rumor has it, the rebellion on that night was planned by Emperor Kou Koryu’s responsibility to gain the throne”.

“okay, you may ask about the continuation of the story and about ‘Cold War’ to them. The proof that they are the same person is first: on princess Sakura or Lady Yohime. Princess Sakura has birthmark shaped Sakura’s flower petals on her chest, that’s why she was named as Sakura. Lady Yohime has the same birthmark and there are scars of many arrows stabbing her body on her back. Second, on General Hakuya or Emperor Yue. He has heterochromia eyes just like your mother, where his eyes have different colors, green and red. Not only that, General Hakuya has a large scar on his temples which he has gained when he was barely died after fell off the cliff when he was a child. Emperor Yue has the very same eyes and scars”, Aina turns her head to Yona “looks like we need to talk, princess Yona, only the two of us”.

Yona nods her head “she’s right, only the two of us”.


	12. As The Master

Once arrive at a quiet place that they feel safe, both stop walking and start talking.

Yona looks up to Aina who standing with her back facing her "what do you want to talk with me about?".

"like people said , I can see through someone’s hearts... of course including the past, minds and feelings that you have... that's why I know what you think about me and Hak" Aina says turning towards Yona and raise her hand. When Yona thinks Aina will slap her, it turns out that Aina hugs her instead, making her surprised "please do not feel guilty over me... he still protects you and keeps his promise to the late King Il because it is his own wish, and I’m so proud of him because of that".

Yona lifts her head up, looking straight to Aina who holding her shoulder "but he's your fiance, right?".

"ex-fiance", Aina says, smiling wryly, then looking up to the sky "and if you think of Tae Woo's words about the promise he made to Hak to protect me while Hak is off to become your bodyguard... that's because Tae Woo thinks of me as his older sister".

Aina explains to Yona that in the first winter of Hak’s time in Hiryuu Castle, just waiting for Aina to turn 16 at the end of next year's winter on February 4th. At the beginning of that winter, when Aina went to the border of Wind Tribe with Xing's kingdom because of being pursued by her assailants, Aina got an accident and fell from that cliff. Tao and Kouren who were on vacation at their villa on the border accidentally found Aina lying in front of their villa with her head covered in blood, and body being buried under the snow. The hard impact on Aina’s head had made her not remember anything except her name. Because of pity, Tao and Kouren took her home to the Kyuu castle and King Bushin (Tao's and Kouren’s father) instead admitted her as his daughter "even though I had an amnesia, it didn't take long time for me to successfully recall it... among of all, only Hak that I managed to remember, who he was for me and this lasted until I saw you guys at Sensui...".

Yona is surprised because when they were handling the Nadai issue in Sensui, the first time she met Lily, the first time Yona and friends met Soo Won in close distance to Sensui when handling Nadai's issue, when Hak was enraged, out of control and almost killed Soo Won.

"Hak always told me about you two, about how valuable you are, about him who promised to serve Soo Won as his right hand if later Soo Won has married with you and become the King of this nation... but at the Sensui, it's the first time I saw him crying and mad like that. What had caused him being out of control at that time should be predictable, because unlike you who can accept your situation a little and vent your emotions with Hak and your friends’... Hak must remain strong and be with you, there is no time for him to be weak... if he cannot overcome his anger, naturally he could not accept what happened and his emotions exploded at that time... he was angry not only for you, but also for himself who had been betrayed".

"what do you think... when you saw Hak’s condition being like that?".

"...it hurts" Aina says covering her eyes with her right hand "I knew that the betrayal that Soo Won did not only gave suffering but also made incurable wounds, but I can't stand it... I don't want to see him like that again, I don't want to see him fall further and being shattered more than that time".

Seeing how Aina has shed her tears because remembering what happened at Sensui is truly heartbreaking, and Yona hugs her "I understand...".

Just as Aina has felt, Yona also has felt the same way and that's why Yona has cried because she’s very relieved to see Hak smile for the first time after their encounter with Soo Won at the Sensui.

Realizing how much Aina has felt to Hak, Yona can’t bring herself to hate her. Yona realizes that Aina's tears when she first see Hak are not only because of a great longing but also because of fear. Aina certainly knows that Hak already knows that she will marry Soo Won. Afraid that Hak who she loved would hate her who choose to marry Soo Won, Hak’s the most hated person even though it’s a political marriage in order to save Xing kingdom and Wind Tribe, Aina can’t hold back her feelings and takes out all of her heart at that time.

Seeing their two hairs that are both red, Yona thinks something _"what_ _if Hak_ _protect_ _ed_ _me all_ _along_ _this time because..."_.

"don't you dare to think that way".

Yona looks up, for a moment she forgetting that the girl in front of her can read people’s heart, of course including hers who just thinking that Hak has been looking after her is because Hak has seen ‘Yona’ as ‘Aina’.

"you know him very well since your childhood, just like me... do you think Hak is the type of a man who can make someone as lieu of his lover who has dead? Do you really think that Hak is a cruel man, who could do that low things?".

"that’s...?!", Yona says abruptly without hesitation "no, he's not the type of a man like that".

"I understand your anxiety and insecurity, but our betrothal status is not official and it will only be our past from now on... never say your minds just now to Hak, he would be mad or sad if he knew you had that kind of minds. I deliberately invited you to talk here eye to eye about this because of what you just thought about Hak, is the tantamount to demeaning Hak while you should have known it, Hak that we know is not that low... he would never think of you as me, because for him, I'm me, and you are you, Yona. It's true, he’s been more overprotective of you and take care of you after desperately thinking that I was dead but that because he did not want to lose anything important of him anymore... for him, you are also very important, precious person of him"

Aina's words successfully makes Yona's heart feel mixed up, she lowers her head down, feels embarrassed because she has doubted Hak and at the same time, she feels happy "thank you... I almost cry due to being too happy".

"oh, please don't cry, Hak will get mad at me if I make you cry", Aina says with a small laugh.

Unlike herself and Soo Won, Yona feels that Aina and Hak should not be separated so she can’t bear to ask even though her brain tells her to stop "I don't think there is a reason for you two to being separated...".

"Yona, Hak always takes good care of me, he would seriously protect that person if that person is important to him, he never expects anything as the payback because his feelings are sincere and that's one of the reasons why I love him...”, Aina sighs, knowing very well to where their conversation will go “but I don't deserve him..."

Seeing the sad looks of Aina's eyes, Yona frowns "what do you mean?".

Aina doesn’t answer Yona's question and turns her head to another direction "forget what I said just now... One thing that you need to remember, just like Hak who believes in us, we also have to answer Hak’s trust, that's why it's not time to be selfish and think my own feelings... I will do everything I have to protect Wind tribe and Xing Kingdom as long as I do still exist in this world".

Yona feels that there’s something strange about Aina's eyes just now, but she tries not to bother it because there are a ton of more important things to talk about with her. When Yona asks her about the twins, Aina explains that the twin have met her when she wants to go to a village on the border with Waka and Yuria. At that time Aina still ran away from home. Initially because Aina wants to deliver the twins to her biological parents but it turns out that Aina actually gets her memory back and for a while Aina has been travelling in Kouka with the twin accompanied by her attendants, Waka and Yuria.

"therefore, please ..."

"I refuse", Yona frowns and clenches her hands "Hak’s right, this is my problem, Soo Won and Hak. No, more precisely my problem with Soo Won. Why should you and Hak have to separate and become victims just because of problems between me and Soo Won?".

Aina can see that Yona will insist that she doesn't accept if Aina and Hak have to separate just because Aina has to marry Soo Won, even Yona intends to replace her on this political marriage and Aina knows how stubborn Yona is, this will not be easy “Yona, listen. Hak loved me, it’s true, but right now he loves you, that’s why he chose to stay by your side. He chose you over me but part of his heart from the past which hasn’t prepared to let me go, that’s why he thought he still loves me while in fact, he loves you now”.

“I don’t think so. If Hak truly loves me… How could he kiss you then? Right in front of me”.

“like I said—”.

Yona cuts her off “no, Aina, you’re being selfish. You said you’re not selfish but you don’t think of how Hak’s feeling and not cherish yourself even more. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice—”.

Aina has no choice but to open her trump card “because I’m no longer have that much time left on me?!”.

Yona’s eyes widen “…what do you mean?”.

Aina explains what does she know about the twin and what kind of fate that they will face in the future, not only in their generation, but also their children.

Aina knows what kind of fate that will await her in the future, the result of her choice. She knows there is a chance that she will die as she’s living on Hiryuu Castle as Soo Won’s Queen due to side-effect of her power or her own body’s condition “I really mean it when I said I couldn’t make him happy because I knew in the end, we would be separated no matter how I only want to stay by his side… it would only hurt him… but you could stay with him, you could heal him and love him longer than I could, Yona”.

Yona shakes her head, her tears start to well from the corner of her eyes “that’s…”.

“that’s why, no matter what, please do not let him go, ever”, Aina takes both Yona’s hands on hers and smiles brightly in the middle of her tears, pleading with all her might “I only could ask this to you, as the same woman who love him, Yona. Please?”.

Yona hugs her, crying harder “you’re cunning, Aina?! If it’s all the truth… what could I do but to follow the stream?”.

* * *

Yun looks up slightly to outside "they surely take a long time... what are they talking about?".

"yeah, till they have to stay away from all of us?", Kija wears a hole, his pacing gets faster.

"there’s one more person who worry but not say anything" Jae Ha says, glancing to Hak before he tapping Hak's shoulder and grinning broadly "why don't you just follow the two princesses, Hak~".

"Ruri, Hanna," Hak says, flicking his fingers.

The next second, Hanna and Ruri kick Jae Ha with all their might in the vital part.

"ouch, my future...", Jae Ha curls into ball on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Good" Hak says, tossing his palms with Ruri and Hanna.

Kija yells, lifting his Dragon claw "Hak!? don't teach bad manners to these innocent children?!".

"these two children really get along well with you", Yun says pointing at Hanna and Ruri “actually, since when did you become this close with them?”.

"Okay, while the princess and Aina aren't here..." Mundok says out loud for a moment before he rises and return to this room, bringing a spear which he swinging to Hak "just acknowledge it before I send you to the afterlife, boy!? How could Hanna and Ruri really resemble with you and Aina?! when Hanna appeared before me and Tae Woo, do you think how surprised we were because she was like a mixed between you and Aina!?".

Tae Woo lets out dry jokes (which actually not too wrong) “or with princess Yona, but it’s impossible unless they are children from the future which it’s impossible”.

"and this beautiful cat-shaped-eyed Ruri is also similar to you except the curly eyelashes", Han Dae says carrying Ruri.

"that again?! Think logically a little, old man?! The twin here are 5 years old!? Aina and I just started a relationship when I was 15 years old and Aina was 14 years old, after the Winter 4 years ago!? they were born before that, of course the parents of these children are not me and Aina, right ?! after all, if that's what you are at fault with, why not question Rui who is very resemble with the princess when she was a kid!?”, Hak says as he fends off Mundok's attack with his Tsu Quan Dao.

Ruri shrugs it off after Han Dae put her down on the floor "huh, it seems only Umi who getting peace because she’s never being bothered here".

"yes, big sis, from yesterday, both of us or Rui were the ones talking, desu".

Umi smirks devilishly "oh, dare to make me as an object of gossip? You will not want if I divulge the embarrassing secrets that person has, right? With just one sentence, I can make them open their darn mouths to reveal their embarrassing secrets that they don't want to share with anyone, dayo"

Ruri quickly hides behind Shina's wig because usually it’s her who become the target of her little sister’s teasing "stop, it’s creepy and don't you dare to use your Kotodama at me".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes "that's why this cute little one can't be disturbed, eh?".

"one of them, desu", Hanna says, hiding behind Jae Ha’s leg.

When Yona and Aina return, Hak and Mundok stop their fight because Aina and Yona hit both men with all their might on their heads.

Aina says pointing to Yona "Listen, she wants to talk".

"I have decided, we will go to Kai Empire to meet Lady Yohime and Yue. We will need to get the ship so we will have to go from Awa. From now on, we will bring these four twin with us, first to find their biological parents and to meet with ‘Family’, a group that Aina has referred".

A sudden decision, of course, there’s a concern if they have to bring the twin with them even though Yona's decision is the first as the leader of their group.

Rui who tugs Aina’s skirt "mother don't come with us?".

Aina smiles and pats Rui on the shoulder "dear, I can't take you and your sister anymore... so from now on, come with them, be a good child and don't be naughty, huh".

Hak realizes it and asking it "actually, what exactly are you two talking about until you two cried till your eyes become red and puffy like that?".

Yona and Aina exchange glances before the two says in unison "women’s secrets".


	13. Sound Of Your Heart

Next morning when Yona asks where are Hak and Aina (because last night Tae Yeon and the twin dragging Hak and Aina to sleep together so all of them sleep in Tae Yeon’s room), Tae Yeon says “big brother Hak just went with big sister Aina, they said they wanted to have the challenge, who is the quicker to run from home to the mountain and back here again".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes drily "maybe that's the only reason for their intimacy?".

"who do you mean with being intimate?" Hak and Aina shout in unison, giving a flying kick to Jae Ha’s waist at the same time.

"Ryokuryuu, are you still alive?" Zeno says, poking Jae Ha's waist with his finger.

And Umi crouches beside them "Uncle Ryokuryuu, this is so-called you gain what you planted, dayo".

Meanwhile, Hak and Aina who out of breath, stare to each other with determined eyes like they usually have when they’re competing each other.

Hak turns to his friend, asking them "who was the first arrive here between the two of us?".

"the problem is you both kicked him before landing when both of you arrived here..." Kija says, pointing at Jae Ha.

Jae Ha lifts his thumb up "Aina's feet landed on my body first, nice kick".

Rui tilts her head in confusion "Uncle Ryokuryuu, do you feel in pain or happy?".

Yun shakes his head, patting Rui's head "he enjoys it in fact, so just leave him be, Rui".

"ha! means that I first arrived, right? What I say, I can be faster than you", Aina says laughing hard but Hak protests to her "you're cheating because you stole start first?!".

"If so, how about one more competition? Waka, get me my Guan Dao?!".

"yes, ma’am..." Waka says, offering Aina's Guan Dao.

"hah? if it’s strength challenge, it's clear who is the winner, right?", Hak openS the cloth which covering the sword of Tsu Quan Dao which he pointing to Aina "you might be faster than me, but about strength, have you ever won from me? Tsu-ba-ki...".

A vein pops in Aina's head whose face is flushed red "let’s see how long can you be arrogant, because I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Arrogant?!".

Seeing Aina and Hak start fighting each other with their real weapon, Tao is being panicked because both of them seem fighting with all their might "Wait !? Is it okay if we let them be!?”.

Tae Woo waves his hand "just leave it be, princess... it's the usual".

"that’s right, the two of them won't stop until they are satisfied, so just leave it be", Han Dae adds laughing before stretching his hands to the sides, asking to the crowd “okay!? let’s open up the bet, who is the winner this time? Lord Hak or Lady Aina?”.

As the crowd start to shout their currency, both Hak and Aina protest for being the object of Wind people’s gamble.

Kija asks "by the way, why was Hak calling princess Aina as Tsubaki?".

Tae Woo answers "it's special nickname for Lady Aina because Lady Aina was born in the end of the winter and her hair colors is partially dark red, just like as flower petals of Tsubaki... but Lady Aina doesn't really like that name because she says Tsubaki flowers are a sign of bad luck, the flowers easily fall to the ground like human’s death".

"but it seems she doesn't mind being called so by Hak", Jae Ha says, carrying Hanna on his hands.

"Both of them even fought in earnest", Kija says, feels amazed to see Aina is able to keep up with Hak even though Aina is a woman.

"yeah, and both of them seem really enjoy this fight", Yona says sitting on the veranda with Tae Yeon and another kids, hugging her knees and joining them watching the battle between Aina and Hak. In Yona's eyes, Jae Ha sees that there’s obvious jealousy and envy, but there’s also a complex feeling in Yona’s eyes, whatever it is _"I feel jealous seeing Hak's_ _straight_ _gaze_ _for you_ _,_ _the_ _proof that he also believes in you and thinks you are precious... I feel jealous of you because even though we are_ _the same_ _women_ _,_ _but you are so strong, strong enough to be able to fight_ _alongside_ _with him_ _, by Hak’s side_ _and_ _not only being protected or a mere support on the rear of the battlefield_ _... even though I know that I shouldn't think like this after what you asked me... but I am really jealous of you because I really want to be strong like you so I can fight with Hak_ _,_ _alongside him, by his side as his trusted partner,_ _not_ _only_ _be protected and just be supporters behind, but fight while walking_ _forwards and standing side by side_ _together_ _with Hak_ _"_.

The fight is ended when Aina kneels limply on the ground while Hak reaches out his hand after plunging Tsu Quan Dao to the ground. After Aina and Hak exchange glances as Hak helping her to stand, both of them smile brightly before laughing crazily.

"good, you didn’t hold yourself back against me".

"wouldn’t dream about it, because I know you would feel like I underestimated you and what kind of the consequences that I’d get if I held myself back, you must be mad and would try to beat me with all yout might, right?".

Yona grumbles "great, but when it comes to me, you're **always** holding back".

Seeing Yona's condition, Jae Ha also teases Hak as usual "Hak, just because you meet with your girlfriend, you forget about the others... Yona dear feels lonely, bro".

Yona’s face turns red "Jae Ha, what are you saying?! Don't say something weird?!".

"What do you mean?", Hak rolls his eyes “do you need something from me?”.

Yona frantically yells "it’s nothing, Hak!?".

"I think I will change my clothes first, before heading to dinner...", Aina says standing up and walking past Hak and Yona _"you_ _feel_ _envy_ _of_ _me..._ _the me who_ _like this?"_.

"the others may wait and clean up, we'll call once the dinner is ready", Ayame says, going after Aina. Suddenly there’s sound of falling objects, apparently it’s the sound of Guan Dao falling to the floor at the same time Aina falls unconscious. Ayame who sees the incident goes back right away to tell them "Lord Hak?! Lady Aina fainted!?".

"prepare the bed and call the doctor—", Hak gives command while carrying Aina but Yuria interrupts them all "no need, Lord Hak, I'm princess Aina's personal doctor".

After Yuria asking for Hak to lay Aina first on her room, Yona remembers her conversation with Aina and clenches her fist _"_ _what make her_ _fainted, could it be_ _...”_.

* * *

"princess Aina is awake, but according to Yuria, please let her rest" Waka confirms as she gets out of Aina’s room.

"what make her fainted... is this her another 'attack' or a side-effect of her strength?", Hak asks while tapping his chest.

"...both of them...", Waka reasons even though at first, it’s obvious she feels hesitate _"_ _well, he is her ex-fiancé_ _..._ _it’s_ _reasonable if he knows_ ".

When Yona asks what Hak means, Waka explains that Aina's power has side-effects, where Aina's body will receive tremendous pain if someone lies nearby.

"At first it was just a stinging pain, but since there was a scar on Aina's chest that she got when she was almost killed by Wu Tian, since then the pain she could get if someone lying nearby would press her heart...", Hak says clenching his fist _"Because I failed to protect you"_.

"princess, you shouldn’t wake up yet?!".

Ignoring Yuria’s shouting from inside the room, the door slides opened wide from the next room where Aina is lying down, then Aina throws her pillow right into Hak’s face "the sound of your mind was clearly heard by me from beside, you stupid?! What I say before to not blame yourself for what you don't want to happen to me?! how many times... ".

"save your energy to be angry with me tomorrow, rest..." Hak says, holding Aina's staggering body which almost fall to the floor and carrying Aina back to her room.

Yona understands now, why is that Hak being angry when he finds out Aina will enter Hiryuu Castle, not only because Aina sacrifices herself but also because it is endangering herself _"half_ _of this_ _world_ _is_ _consist_ _ed_ _of lies and for her_ _,_ _this world is_ _living_ _hell but from what I saw when he fought against_ _Hak_ _, for me as if_ _s_ _he said_ _s_ _he didn't want to be forgotten,_ _s_ _he wanted to stay alive..._ _her_ _feelings were seen very clearly in my eyes,_ _does it_ _because both_ _of us_ _have_ _many_ _similarities?"_.

* * *

"I don't believe this, Yona ?!why did you even tell Hak to look after Aina and stay with her tonight in her room while he is your bodyguard!?", Lily says with an expression as if saying _"how_ _could_ _you_ _throw_ _the man you love to your own rival_ _’s hands_ _?!"_.

Yona laughs at Lily's expression "why do you angry? never mind, the day after tomorrow we have to leave Fuuga and we will separate, right? why not just discuss something else then? Like how about you with General Geun Tae?"

Lily's face turns red "no need to speaking of me".

"okay, then we’re even now".

"Yona!? I'm serious!?".

Yona stares to her deadly in the eyes "and I'm deadly serious too, Lily... I told you, it's okay, why...".

Lily shrugs her shoulders "oh, how very understanding of you".

"not really...", Yona says with a sad smile "honestly, I'm jealous of her ...".

"that's why...?!".

"but I can't bring myself to dislike or hate her".

There’s a moment of silence in the bedroom, just like that night when they both slept in one room on Sensui, Lily stares to her to see Yona clenching her fist with a complex expression, she knows it’s an expression where Yona fully understands and wants to believe what she has been thinking as the right things, but it’s still difficult for Yona to accept the situation so what Lily can do is only to embrace her friend's shoulder.

"...why?".

"I think, I could understand her feelings a little because we are similar... we are both obsessed with being stronger, we have no intention of giving up our lives to anyone, we love our citizens and we both fall in love to the very same man".

“and here I am, for some reason suddenly I really want to hit that man’s head, so lucky he is to be loved by these two princesses".

"well, don't do it, please".

"but considering Hak loved that woman, are you willing to give Hak up on her?".

"Unfortunately, I'm not that kind... it's just that if I interrupt the two of them or ask Hak to pay more attention to me, it feels like overtaking Hak’s feeling... after all, Aina said confidently that Hak wouldn't leave me".

Lily frowns "wait, I feel something is strange ... don't hide anything, I'm sure there is something, right? Your attitude is different after returned with her, is there something she said from your conversation with her?".

Yona's face clearly says that Lily's hunch feeling is right, but Yona bows her head down "that's... sorry, I can't tell you, because I promised not to tell anyone...".

"well, I'll change my question... did Aina say something about your feelings and Hak’s? surely she already knew how do you feel about Hak now, right?"

"yes... she had asked me to say my feelings for Hak because she said Hak would definitely return my feelings in his own way... she even asked, whether I want to know Hak’s feeling to me or what would he think about me, because she could tell me about it all if I want to hear it from her... but I chose not to hear it".

"what?! why?!".

"because I'm afraid, Lily... to be honest I really want to know, but I'm afraid to hear it because from the way Aina spoke, it’s as if Hak’s feeling has shifted to someone else... she said, Hak initially loved Aina because he saw the shadow of another girl on Aina before he truly loved her... this made me think something else... if it's true that Hak saw another girl on Aina and turn to fall in love with Aina afterwards... who is the girl really is, Aina asked me to ask about it to Hak by myself... deep in my heart, I hope that the girl is me... I hope Hak will choose me and return my feelings... but I realized one thing, if Aina's words are true, if Hak loved me a long time ago but he chose to be silent because I wouldn’t return his feelings and I didn’t even realize Hak’s feelings because I still blindly love Soo Won... it means all along this time I've been hurting him badly... I must have hurt Hak a lot and no wonder if Hak was disappointed at me and turned to Aina, right?".

It’s true, even Lily has that hunch feeling but she can’t say it "how come, that is... but it's not your fault, Yona...".

"I know, but still… it doesn't change the fact that I have hurt Hak unilaterally... maybe he just hates me or think of me as a burden...".

Lily caresses Yona’s shoulders "Yona, just try to talk about it with Hak first, don’t just come to the conclusion by your own. There's no way Hak would want to stay by your side all along this time if he hated you... if you're afraid of being alone or needing help, I'll help you talk with Hak and others. Maybe you can't do it now, remembering the bad conditions at this moment, but who know later? we will not know if you don't try it, right?".

"thank you, I’m very happy for your good intentions, Lily... but I’m sorry, Lily... even though you willingly want to help me...", Yona says with a sad smile, her eyes starts welling up "but I am too afraid... I just couldn’t take more heartache again… I've... I don’t want to be rejected again... by him ... seeing him with another woman he loves... it makes me feel... I haven't said my feelings... but even before I tell him… he has rejected me...".

Lily can’t say anything else, just keep quiet while hugging Yona, soothing Yona who keep crying in her arms. Only in this time she sees her friend become so fragile.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"are you sure, it's okay if you accompany me here?".

"no problem at all, instead the princess herself told me to stay here... anyway, there are two attendants of yours on the next door, right?".

"well, I believe you won't mess up, anyway... but ... do your friends on the next door normally act like that?".

Four dragon Warriors and Yun who watch the two of them from the next room close their mouths, apparently Aina realizes that they are being watched.

"Just leave them be... I believe it’s my line, do the guards next door also so normally act that way?".

This time, Neguro and Vold who are ordered by Kouren and Tao to watch over Hak and Aina closing their mouths (Tao and Kouren are escorted by Algira and Yotaka who are staying in the room across the room where Aina is lying).

"by the way", Aina says waving her hand so Hak approaches her, as the distance between Hak's ears is only a few inches near her face, Aina whispers "why didn't you tell princess Yona about your feelings for her? you loved her, right?".

Hak stumbles and banging his head on the floor before he lies down next to her, supporting his chin on his palm "You... can you not ask embarrassing things for me to be answered?".

Aina chuckles "oh, as usual, you're still shy, apparently".

"what the heck is that?! after all, without answering, you already know the answer, right?".

"but I want to hear your answer directly from your mouth".

"bad habit... can I answer it silently?"

"no, I still want to hear your voice ...".

Hak sighs in resignation, he brings his lips closer to Aina's ear and whispers softly "for a long time she has loved that man, it’s only natural if she could not forget that man...".

To prevent those in the next room hear their conversation, Aina approaches and speaks near his ear in a soft whisper "but you see it yourself, Yona handed the hairpin from Soo Won to Ogi yesterday, she had let go of her feelings for Soo Won".

"it alone couldn’t be the proof, because she did it to ask for Ogi’s service, to help her citizens and to prevent the war between Xing kingdom and Kouka kingdom, as well as to save our friends being held captive", Hak whispers back in annoyance “she doesn’t belong to me, she never does and here, you does belong to me but I have to let you go to the very same man?”.

 _"_ _how_ _stubborn... how do_ _I_ _make him believe_ _on_ _Yona's feelings?"_ , Aina thinks for a moment before she’s leaning her head to the crook of his neck "... I’m sorry, but I really don’t mind if in the end, you’re being together with princess Yona if she returns your feeling".

“I only could say it’s beyond a miracle”.

“think of the possibility, Mr. Arrogant”, Aina pinches his nose “what if someday she returns your feeling? why did you never tell her even if we weren’t together, anyway? Still feeling guilty on me?”.

"if I tell her, surely she would be confused and wondering... why have I been silent all this time and maybe she would even feel guilty about me and feel like she had hurt me, or maybe she would think that I felt disappointed... that's why I never tell her, not even if we weren’t together anymore and my feeling has shifted on her", Hak sighs with those sad eyes “I have buried my feeling to her and loved you, I chose you to be my woman but then you disappeared. I thought I don’t want to be with anyone again and I would feel content with Soo Won being together with princess Yona, but after Soo Won’s betrayal… my feeling that I thought I’ve buried down and shifted to you, rises back to the surface… I’m so sorry, it makes me become fickle and being unfaithful-”.

“oh, hush... no, don’t say that, Hak. It can’t be helped because you thought I was dead already and without you want or not, nor you realize it or not, princess Yona has healed you and fulfilled the hole that I’ve created on your heart for my disappearance”, Aina wraps her hands around Hak’s nape "you shouldn’t have to say sorry when I am the one who guilty here… you really grow to be a good man, I'm really happy, you know...".

Hak chuckles, running his fingers on her hairs "you’re speaking like you are my mother...".

Aina chuckles softly "but seriously, isn't it better if you are honest with her? don't you know her better? I understand that you don't want to make her sad, but in my opinion, Yona is not a girl who will continue to sink in her sadness... she's a good girl, I guess if you say it honestly, surely she will answer your feelings in her own way... honestly, everything will be better if you want to be more honest with yourself".

Hak closes his eyes "shut up, I'm sleepy...".

Seeing Hak’s blushing face, Aina chuckles and leans her head to his chest "your warmth is still the same... it makes me comfortable... good night".

When he thinks for sure Aina has fallen asleep, Hak strokes Aina's back and closes her eyes, after kissing her eyelids and saying good night _"how small_ _her_ _shoulders_ _which should_ _carry th_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _heavy burden_ _s_ _..._ _I’m_ _sorry because_ _I_ _always make you_ _feel_ _anxious..._ _I’m_ _sorry that you have to bear th_ _e_ _s_ _e_ _heavy burden_ _s_ _... but thank you for come back and meet_ _me_ _again... at least, let_ _me_ _hold you and sleep in the midst of the warmth you_ _give_ _this night..._ _Aina…_ _"_.

 _"_ _t_ _hank you, Hak ... because you want_ _stay_ _by my side and give me a warmth that I haven't felt for a long time... even though this will be our last time together..."_. 

* * *

 

Yun mutters out loud "are they still at the age of being allowed to sleep together?".

 _"I understand why Yona_ _dear_ _prefers to sleep with Lily... she_ _wouldn’t_ _want to see this"_ , Jae Ha thought.

Shina gasps "Aina ... she cried...".

Like Shina says, when Aina falls asleep on Hak's arms, Aina smiles even though she’s crying on her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, as an apology because this story hasn't updated for a while, here we go, three-in-a-row


	14. Separation And Promise

Considering that tomorrow Lily, Ayura and Tetora will join Kouren’s group to Hiryuu Castle, that night they all hold a meeting after dinner. Yona holds an impromptu meeting between her and her friends and Lily because the topics of this meeting is about the reason why she decides to go to Southern Kai Empire, not only to look for the twin’s parent but also to meet with the Emperor of Northern Kai Empire with his Empress, Emperor Yue (ex-General Hakuya) and Lady Yohime (princess Sakura).

"It is true that there are some similarities, but not only that is surprising..." Yona said and stood and looked at her friends one by one before continuing her remark "before I decided to go to Southern Kai Empire, Aina told me many things, and one of them was the current condition of Kai Empire... there are five heads of noble families in the North Kai Empire, based on their strength, from the strongest are the Gozen clan, the Yon Bi clan in the fourth strongest place, then the San Ran clan, the Xiao clan and finally the Li clan”.

According to the information she has got from Aina, right now the Northern Kai Empire and the Southern Kai Empire have been in cold war. The trigger is because Northern Kai Emperor has dead. The successor to the Northern Kai Emperor is only the Lost Prince of the Northern Kai Empire, Yue. In a short time, Yue has managed to reunite the military of the Northern Kai Empire and turned Nomads into their military associates, plus Gozen clan and Yon Bi clan as the two strongest clans acknowledge Yue as next Northern Kai Emperor so three other Head Clans in Northern Kai Empire have no choice but to succumb to Yue. Southern Kai Empire is being alerted, because not only the spreading rumors about real identities of Emperor Yue and Lady Yohime, but also there’s a chance that Northern Kai Empire will try to take over Southern Kai Empire. This makes Southern Kai Empire trying to take back Kin province and in the near future, reportedly the Southern Kai Empire will return to send its troops secretly.

"but this information was successfully leaked to us because Aina had spies from a ninja clan who submitted to her and resided in Kai Empire. One of them is Waka’s mother and before the troops arrived here, I would visit the person who lives on the border according to the address she gave me to take my sword so we can hold them on the border", Yona remarks “this is a chance to meet with Emperor Yue and Lady Yohime. We also can ask her to take care of the twin while we’re going to the battlefield”.

Lily shrieks "Yona, being involved in a dangerous thing again?!".

"well, I don't want to hear any protest from you about it, Lily".

Lily sighs, looks like she has no choice but to help her friend as usual "fine then, but I'll go to Ogi to send you a letter after investigate and observe the conditions in Hiryuu castle".

Lily grabs Yona's shoulder, pointing to the door where Ruri, Umi, Hanna, Rui and Tae Yeon are on the front of the door, wrapping around their bodies with their blankets.

Yun approaches them "why are you kids awake?".

"Umi-chan wants to take a leak...", Tae Yeon rubs his eyes, grabbing Umi’s hand.

"and we accompany them..." Ruri adds, yawning while holding Rui and Hanna’s hands.

Yona smiles brightly, stroking Ruri's head “oh my, you’re so smart, Ruri”.

"Auntie Lily... mama Yona... sleep with us in our room...", Ruri mumbles, hugging Yona before falling asleep.

While Lily and Jae Ha resist to not laughing furiously, the others speechless to hear Ruri calling Yona as mama. Yona is shocked to death because she is called as mama at the age of 16, but seeing Ruri who looks like a little angel, she feels melted and has no objection to being called mama by these children.

* * *

Under the snow on the downhill of Fuuga when they separate into two groups, Yona’s party who will go to Awa and Kouren’s party who will go to Hiryuu Castle. Lily, Ayura and Tetora come with Kouren’s party as they have planned and before they part, Yona pushes Hak to say something to Aina and asks the others to give a moment of privacy between them.

"Aina", Hak says, pulling Aina's face to his chest while pulling her wrist, before cupping Aina's cheek "they don't know you like me who knows you, there must be them in Hiryuu Castle that will underestimate you, then show them that you can't be underestimated by them".

Aina chuckles while leaning her forehead to Hak’s forehead "you needn’t to ask about it to me, you stupid. I surely will do it even without you ask".

Seeing Aina laughing, Hak leans his chin on the crown of Aina's head and whispering "if you're not the one that I’m talking with, I won't tell you out loud like this. I tell you this not because of responsibility, but I want you to remember one thing... you're my first love, Aina”.

Hak’s words make Aina wide-eyed.

 _"_ _good grief_ _,_ _this man… why have you_ _always_ _been able to_ _say_ _some_ _thing that make me_ _too_ _happy... ah... even though I've decided to smile because I don't want you to worry... no matter how hard I try to hold back my tears, you always succeed in making me cry... I've decided to stay strong, but these tears keep flowing... I still can't hold it in front of you..."_ , Aina lowers her head further and smiles, despite her tears that she had been holding back since yesterday flowing unbearably like a river stream "ahahaha... uh... why are my tears... sorry, I didn’t mean to...".

Hak grabs her wrists, looking down guiltily "stupid, it’s alright if you want to cry".

"you... deliberately want to make me cry from the first place?”, Aina chokes and glares despite it’s doesn’t feel that threatening with those tears on her face “you bastard… actually how many times you want to... make me cry… till you’re satisfied?".

Seeing Aina's trembling body and tears coming out endlessly, Hak can’t help it but hugging her tightly "because I knew you had been trying to hold back your tears since yesterday... I hope you forgive me ... is there anything I can do for you?".

"anything? Then no matter whatever happens from now on, don't let go of someone who is precious to you, Hak”, Aina says, leaning her tearful face at Hak's shoulder before pulling him down to her level “please, never choose death although it’s for the sake of protect the person you care about... if they are precious, then don't let ‘em go, stay beside them... never choose death, whatever happens, stay alive and survive... if you die before me, I won't forgive you, ever... ".

"I understand", Hak interlocks his fingers in between Aina's knuckles, whispering "I’ll do my best to keep my promise to you... so cry for now... consider this as the last moment, separation is only for both of us... do not hold back, your tears, your words, bring it all out".

"I love you, Hak... but I’m sorry... please, forgive me... and thank you for everything...", Aina says hugging tightly while crying _"_ _Hak_ _... I love you so much... I just want to be with you... but that_ _will no longer_ _be my words because I don't deserve you, Hak... even though this world is so beautiful, but why does it hurt?"_.

"I understand what you’re trying to protect, do not need to apologize to me”, Hak says kissing Aina's eyelids which being moistened with her tears, continue on Aina's cheeks and lips, their separation without words “all my weaknesses, I leave it into you".

Before parting, Yona calls Aina and when Aina approaches her, Yona lifts her pinky "I will definitely fulfill my promise to you, but instead I ask you to promise me either... I don't know when this will happen, but even though this will be a long-term promise that who know when it will happen, even though it takes years, wait for us at the Hiryuu Castle... I will definitely return to Hiryuu Castle someday to fulfill my duty as Queen if I have to, according to the prophecy... therefore, when the time comes, promise me to help us fight as our partner".

Aina smiles down and intertwines her pinky onto Yona’s "okay, I will wait... when the time comes for you to fulfill your promise to take over the Castle, do remember that we are from the Wind Tribe including me, will always be on your side".

Still not letting her pinky go, Yona goes further " after that, I will ask you to train me privately in fighting techniques and ask you to become a new general of Wind Tribe with an appendage of your debt to me".

Aina rolls her eyes "in other words, I have to live a long life, huh?".

Yona frowns "because breaking a promise is tantamount to lying, while you said you hate the untruth the most because you know about how nasty a lie is, right? So make sure you keep your promise to me".

Aina laughs "fine, I lost... well, from the moment I enter the castle, I will definitely help you fight with what I can do, Yona".

Yun narrows his eyes "huh, since when did you two become close like this?".

Yona smiles contemplatively " maybe because we are both women? Fellow women are more easily getting close".

Jae Ha asks in curiosity "and just what kind of promises both of you’ve made before?”.

Yona and Aina say in unison "secret".

"ah, Yona...", Aina says, taking off her necklace and handing it to Yona, a pendant which made of Garnet gemstone with carved lotus flower "this is for you".

Hak shrieks in surprise "wait, isn’t that the heirloom of your late mother and your protection talisman!? The last time you took it off, you almost died in Wu Tian's hands, right?!".

"what?! why must this precious item have been given to me?! You better just take it if it's that dangerous to even being released from you?!", Yona hands that pendant back to Aina but she has persisted that she no longer needs it and Yona needs it more.

"just take this with you for a while and I'll take it again when you make it back to Hiryuu castle, Yona... I gave this to you because it's a protective talisman and I want you to be protected, you need it more than me... don't need to worry about me, this time I'll be fine even without this and it’s the proof that I believe you", Aina says, smiling softly while taking both Yona’s hand where she has slipped the necklace into Yona's hand back "and don't forget, Yona... you have great strength inside you. Even though this whole country become your enemy, the heaven will never leave you because the gods love you".

"If that so, can gods also grant my selfish request?", Yona clutches Aina’s necklace in hers "I want to know if they can".

Knowing what Yona wants to ask to Gods, Aina smiles down softly, cupping Yona's cheeks "Yona, nothing Gods can’t do with their power, they create life, keep that life and regulate the path of the universe... the breath of the god blows into the wind and if you listen carefully, you definitely can hear the voice of the gods".

Seeing Yona is being pensive, Aina encourages her, patting her shoulders "It's okay, call them, Gods always care for you and surely they will hear your voice...".

"...O god", Yona murmurs and suddenly the wind blew, blowing their hair as if responding to Yona's call.

After tidying her hair in the wind, Lily is surprised to see Yona crying "Yona, what's wrong !?".

"It's okay ..." Yona says quickly wiping away her tears _"what makes me sad is because I know, the god_ _s_ _can't grant my request even though I ask that Aina..."_.

Aina hugs Yona tightly, leaning her forehead into hers "you really are a good girl... I admit, at first I did all this because regardless of my obligation as one of Xing's princesses, for Wind Tribe and Hak, but when I saw you, I wanted to help you with all my might... you love all your friends, your Kingdom with its people, you try hard to help them and won't leave them, let alone sacrifice or throw them away... it will be the greatest power that will make them not leave you too".

Yona hugs Aina tightly "then, try to keep your promise to me".

"Okay, now you also have the promises with princess”, Hak pats Yona’s head “so try to keep it as you’ve promised her as the promises we’ve made".

Kija asks "what promises?".

Aina smiles softly "it's simple, I and Hak have promised to each other... like I promised that there would be no lies between the two of us, Hak promised me that both of us would continue to trust each other no matter what".

"Right, the promise is still occurred even till now”, Hak says smiling meaningfully “that no matter how many times we’ve been betrayed, we will trust each other, because it seems we never really can lie to each other".

"Indeed, you never lie to me”, Aina rolls her eyes “but there are many things that you have hid from me, right? cunning".

Hak only shrugs it off "instead of lying, I'd better not say it at all... after all, hiding something and lying are two different things, right? if we talk about fair or not, you're the one who cheat because even if I hide, you will know just by looking at my heart, right?".

Lily folds her arms thoughtfully _"_ _h_ _ow could Yona even_ _get closer_ _with Aina? this is a rare sight,_ _could_ _ex-fiance_ _e_ _and potential lover?"_.

Out of nowhere, Ruri blurts out "I think it can be happened”.

Even Umi nods her head "right, dayo".

Lily clenches one hand into tiny fist "don't read my mind just like that?! these kids, really...".

"that's because Aunt Lily thinks very clearly, no wonder it will be seen clearly".

"that's because Aunt Lily thinks very loudly, no wonder it will be heard clearly, dayo".

Ruri and Umi turn their head to each other right after they speak in the same time and everyone burst into laughter.


	15. True Feeling Of King And Queen

**Hiryuu** **C** **astle, Kuuto**

"Elder Son Mundok's granddaughter is really great”, Joo Doh stares to Soo Won sceptically “I admit she's truly a terrible woman, are you sure you still want to take her as your wife?".

"why? Her character maybe rather strict, but in my opinion she's a good, smart, caring, strong and brave girl so what’s the problem?”, Geun Tae rolls his eyes before laughing “after all, King Soo Won himself had chosen her because he thought she fits to be the Queen, right?".

Joon Gi sips his tea "whatever it is, we will know and be able to judge about it for ourselves when Lady Aina comes here, right?".

"this is indeed very surprising, considering not only she is from Wind tribe and the biological granddaughter of Elder Son Mundok that her real identity was deliberately kept as secret because her mother is Xing's previous first princess..." Kyo Ga says “have you been long-time acquaintance until you dared to take her as Queen, King? "

Soo Won calmly sips his tea "well, our first meeting was not good but it was quite impressive because she managed to leave great impression that she is smart and brave beautiful woman...".

"hee..." Geun said caresses his jaw before grinning "do you mean, you fall in love with her on the first sight?".

"how should I call her, the woman who managed to argue with me even dared to slap me when we first met, other than being smart and brave?".

Soo Won's words suddenly make the Four Generals and Advisor in this room turn to him with various degrees of shock’s states, like Joon Gi and Kyo Ga even spilling their drinks. While waiting for the arrival of the group from the wind tribe and Kouren's group who intentionally come to accompany Aina here, Generals and councils have intentionally been asked to come first because Soo Won has given news that his wedding day will go along with the signing of an alliance agreement with Xing kingdom. Although the peaceful reconciliation is only being listed on paper, this is good progress for these two kingdoms that have a bad relationship.

"just what exactly are you planning?".

Soo Won sighs tiredly "do you still want to argue about my proposal to Aina, General Joo Doh? Haven’t I told you my reason before then?".

"forgive me for having too much prejudice, but I really have a feeling that you have a strong reason until you deliberately ask for her hand in the midst of so many people".

Soo Won laughs at Joo Doh's words "you could assume I fell in love at first sight with her as one of my reasons, then".

Joo Doh narrows his eyes suspiciously before sighing in resignation "…fine, for now I won't say anything else if indeed that is what you feel for her... maybe I’ve been alerted by the fact that I was too surprised to find out that one of Xing's princesses was the granddaughter of elder Son Mundok”.

Geun Tae doesn’t have any of that, so he doesn’t understand about Joo Doh’s state "do you not just too paranoid, do you?".

"I'm just being careful as King Soo Won’s guard, not change the fact that this woman is one of the Xing Kingdom’s princesses... if she intends to do something that will endanger King Soo Won...".

"Aina is not the type of women like that, Joo Doh... could you just entrust your master, couldn’t you?".

Soo Won’s word successfully silences Joo Doh and Geun Tae whistles "wow... never mind, Joo Doh, it looks like your master is truly in love with Lady Aina... anyway, Lady Aina is granddaughter of Elder Son Mundok, strong woman nicknamed Illusion Butterfly of Wind tribe who will become the Queen of the Kouka kingdom, even though I regret it a bit because this means victory for Elder Mundok".

"don't you dare to say that in front of Elder Mundok, old man”, Tae Woo enters the throne room with ferocious aura surrounding his body “ever since King Soo Won proposed his only granddaughter, Elder Mundok looked like he is waiting for his own death or wanting to kill anyone who dare to talk bad about his grand-daughter for being tool of political marriage".

"I think it's natural, right?”, nonchalantly Han Dae slips both hand behind his head, walking beside Tae Woo “his granddaughter that he had been thinking to be dead is still alive but when he wants to spend his time for the longing of his only granddaughter, she has to be taken by another man".

"Oh, you've arrived, apparently?", Joo Doh glances to them "only you two?".

"the others are still busy to unpack and bring their luggage”, Tae Woo says with a sullen face “we come here after tethering our horses because we were asked to face the King, Generals or advisor to give greetings first".

After that Soo Won rises with a suggestion to greet them. Seeing Lily and her guardians also present here, Soo Won pauses with his friendly smile which he used to cover up his surprise while the generals behind Soo Won show rather flattered reactions.

"Oh, you're here too, Lady Lily?", Geun Tae is rather surprised because Lily comes along with Aina and groups from the wind tribe and Xing kingdom.

"Lily, how could you come with groups from Xing and the wind tribe?" Joon Gi asks his daughter in surprise.

"Of course, because Lady Aina herself has invited me, do father and King have any objections if I come with our soon-to-be-Queen?".

"It's the truth, General Joon Gi. I'm the one who asked her to come with me because we met on the border again, right, Lily?" Aina says holding Lily's shoulder from behind and smiling kindly “we have met once before accidentally, on Sensui”.

Lily nods her head, has heard from Yona about Aina’s whereabout in Sensui too "that’s right".

When Soo Won greets them, Aina also gives greetings, it is clear that Aina is so graceful and polite. When Soo Won offers to help her get around, Aina rejects his invitation politely "there's no need to bother about it, I believe you still have other important activities so it's better if you continue your work, your highness... there are still Lady Lily and our subordinates who can accompany me wander around Hiryuu Castle".

"is that so? Well then, I will leave it all to Min Soo", Soo Won says, asking Min Soo to represent him to accompany the group from Xing's kingdom.

When Aina passes Soo Won, it’s clear that her smile has disappeared from her face that changes into her cold, poker face one.

"how cold her attitude towards her future husband?", Joo Doh unconsciously murmurs after seeing how Aina leave and prefer to go with Lily and their ladies in waiting rather than accept Soo Won’s offer.

"yeah, just as cold as the attitude of her future husband who had asked for her hand even though he did not have feelings for her...", Kouren says sarcastically, scoffing as she passing them.

"sister?!", Tao squeaks, apologizing to Soo Won and the others.

"wait", Soo Won calls them, which make the group from Xing Kingdom stop and turn to Soo Won "I want to clarify one thing that you need to remember, Queen Kouren. I wouldn’t ask for Aina’s hand if I didn't have feeling to her".

When Kouren falls silent, Soo Won greets them and leave. After seeing Soo Won leave Kouren's group who has been silent, from the opposite direction, Aina who is leaning her back on the wall, holding her chest and closing her eyes tightly, before she opening her eyes slowly and grinning while muttering "...you liar, Soo Won".

* * *

 

**Soo Won’s POV...**

As I walk down the hallway to my office, I remember my first meeting with Aina. Maybe this is because of my conversation with Joo Doh and general Geun Tae just now. General Geun Tae might be able to be fooled, but it’s difficult to outwit General Joo Doh and advisor Keishuk. Falling in love at first sight with her, yeah ... well, maybe this could indeed be called falling in love at first sight. Her blue eyes and her red hair, here figure is so strong. Her eyes that sharp and cold, her soft outer appearance with the nature of not being outdone and stubborn inside, she really reminds me of two people that I love the most in this world, who I have betrayed. The figure of my 'right hand' and 'the woman I love' seems to blend into her, so this maybe sounded cruel, but I deliberately place her on my side because I knew she would not be able to refuse at that time and I wanted her to be someone who would always remind me of ‘them’ which I betrayed and made suffer. From the very beginning I realized, since I became king, my own feelings are not mine alone.

 ** _"You will only be_** ** _left_** ** _alone in the end,_** ** _it’s a_** ** _lie if you say you don't feel lonely, right?"_**.

I know that, Aina ... maybe your words is what have moved me. I know, for you who could see human’s hearts must have known that who I love is Yona, but I don't deserve her. Against you who have to part with Hak because of my actions, I also have to remind to myself and carve out well to myself, that I don’t deserve of you. I have to remember that the only reason we are married is simply because this is a political marriage for the sake of our kingdoms and as part of our deal. We both have to play a role as if we both have feelings for each other in our marriage. In fact, just like you who still love Hak, I also still love Yona. But after doing terrible things to two people I love the most, I don't have intenion to live my life peacefully. The sins I have committed only could be redeemed by my death, and those who may kill me are not only the two of them, but also you whose the position is now closest to me, Aina. I hope we will be very close, as close as that death will pick me up, if not for what I intentionally have you as my wife who would surely hate me and have the greatest chance to kill me?

**Soo Won’s POV End...**

* * *

Kouren looks down to her youngest sister “are you sure with this?”.

“sister, for how many times I have to tell you? it’s alright for me”, Aina looks up before Yuria covering her face and head with transparent veil after Waka has done with her make-up and hairdo “you really could be so stubborn sometimes”.

“I don’t want to hear that from you”, Kouren puts her hand on her hip “I just… remembered of father’s guilt and regret before he passed…”.

Lifting her veil up so Kouren can look straight to her eyes, Aina wraps her arms around Tao and Kouren’s shoulders before whispering “if both of you have any guilt or regret, could you two do me a favour? just be happy with the man you two love and please, protect our Kingdom as next sovereigns, alright?”.

Looking to Aina’s smiling face with those sad eyes, the smile that someone always give to hide their own pain and to reassure their surrounding for stop worrying about them, give encourages to Kouren and Tao who hugging Aina tightly next second. Aina doesn’t cry at all, instead it’s Tao who crying. On the hallway near the door, Soo Won waits patiently before he has to pick her and comes out of his hiding spot.

“are you ready?”, Soo Won reaches out his hand with gentle smile, only on his lips, because his eyes show mixed of complicated emotions “our guests have been waiting outside”.

Aina doesn’t say anything and covers her face back with the veil, only accept his hand and let him lead the way to the aisle. Between the crowds near the wall, from the corner of her eyes, Aina finds those people cloaked in white this time, her ‘Family’ and she smiles, mostly to a blonde-haired blue-eyed man and a girl with green eyes that she has met under the snow when they have saved her life _“don’t worry, our children from future… I will not let any of you to not born in this world… I will do my best to not ruin the future but to lead the path to better future than the one all of you have told me before… even if it will cost my life in the end…”_.


	16. Sky At The Dawn

**.**

**~ Hiryuu Castle ~**

**.**

Looking down to Aina’s exposed body, Soo Won repairs her dishevelled kimono, pulling the blanket up to cover her body before he leaving Aina who still asleep. He goes to the veranda in front of his chamber, the chill of morning air feels a bit crisp, the sign that winter will come sooner.

Soo Won looks up to the sky, sighing and his breath comes out like white smoke “the sky has dawned, huh?”.

The colour of the sky at the dawn today looks like the sky at the dawn on his coronation as the King, remembering him with similar bitter feeling that he felt on that morning, but the different is, this bitter feeling isn’t sadness due to lost his two precious people and readiness for carry out the new beginning. Rather similar he has to admit, but this time not because of him being crowned as the King, but because of his new **_Queen_**.

The consummation is needed after all, moreover they’ve been being watched last night, so he has no choice and although it’s Aina who start it, slowly but surely, in the end it’s Soo Won who take the lead. He doesn’t think he will have sex with her again after this, at least not for a mean time after witnessing how she’s moaned in his arms or cried in pain last night when he…

Okay, stop.

No matter how resemble she is, both in character or features, which successfully remind him to Hak and Yona, Aina is still different person with them. He can’t just look at her as rebound or the even make her as replacement of Yona and Hak. It’s been hard enough for her, has to marry with him for the sake of their Kingdom but they have dealt in order to defend their Kingdom against Kai Empire, they have to cooperate in this political marriage.

Yeah, he doesn’t intend to marry at all from the first place as long as he’s crowned as the King but as King, if he has to marry with another princess from foreign kingdom for the sake of two Kingdom’s peaceful reconciliation, for officially tying their Kingdom in alliance, as King he would do anything even if it means he has to marry with someone he hasn’t loved. Soo Won fully aware of this chance and even before he has been crowned as a King, he has realized that his own feeling no longer important because there’s no time to think about little thing like love when he has to rule this Kingdom and strengthen this Kingdom, strong enough till it can’t be invaded by another Kingdom.

 _“when everything is ended and I could achieve my goals, I could hand the throne over to Yona, but…”_ , Soo Won looks up sadly, he’s in dilemma now, thinking back on his wife’s scarred body _“…how about Aina? She’s been going through a lot, I could tell… could I just send her back to Xing or should I ask her to just go back to Fuuga…”_.

“too shocked and lost at words after witnessing my sister’s scarred body?”, Kouren carries a black cat with scars on its forehead, cheek and chin which remembering her with Neguro as the cat purring at her touch “your expression looks like mine and Tao when we just found her the first time under the snow”.

Soo Won turns his head, raising his eyebrow “do you come here this morning just for mocking me, Queen Kouren?”.

“no”, Kouren puts the cat down to the floor before approaching Soo Won. When Joo Doh who on guard duty in the morning comes to accompany Tao to King and Queen’s chamber because Tao wants to greet Soo Won and Aina, joined by Kyo Ga and Geun Tae who happen to meet in their morning walk, as they turning to the hallway, they are surprised to see Kouren slap Soo Won hardly in the face “that’s for Aina. This time I will be patient and restrain myself for her sake but she’s just like Tao for me, she’s also my little sister… if something happened to her or you made her suffer more than she’s been going through, I wouldn’t only let you be, Soo Won…”.

“sister, stop?!”, Aina who just awake, running to Kouren’s side and hugging her “what are you doing, sister? What I told you before, needn’t to worry about me, right? Just do your obligation as the Queen with big sister Tao in Xing Kingdom, but…”, she looks up with smile on her face “thank you, for worrying about me”.

 _“even though you asked me to not worry about you, I can’t help it… because it feels like you could disappear anytime, without we know or ever want it…”_ , Kouren gives her tight squeeze, looking down to her with knowing smile on her face “it feels like it’s been a while… ever since the last time you’ve called me sister…”.

Tao cups her cheeks, crouching herself near them and looking up to them with cute pout for being unnoticed by her sisters “sometimes I feel like big sister Kouren loves Aina more than me till I feel jealous about it”.

“big sister, you know it’s not true”, Aina reaches her hand out, helping Tao to stand.

Soo Won quirks nostalgic smile, looking to how close Aina with Tao and Kouren, make him remember of his past _“of course, she can laugh heartily in front of her sisters…”_.

* * *

 

**.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Earth Tribe Lands**

**.**

Between Yun and the Four Dragon Warriors who look worried, the most obvious one who worried is Kija.

"princess looks so much in distraught, I wonder if she’s okay?" Kija says worriedly to see Yona who is practicing swinging a wooden sword by herself after handing firewood that she’s collected with Zeno to Yun.

"usually it’s Hak who always capable of make her open her mouth but the problem is..." Yun glances at Hak who skinning the fish with Rui on the riverbank after he fishing it with Umi.

"it's just the same, both of them have been in distraught", Jae Ha is stirring the stew after Hanna helps them to make fire with her power to change elements and Yun cooks it, thinking back to what happened this morning.

* * *

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

* * *

 

In the morning, they continue their journey to the South Kai Empire. They are now in Chishin to supply their daily necessities for their far-distance journey and they have planned to go to Awa after done with their supply. They only realize that Yona starts to act weird when they enter a teahouse to eat dango and tea.

Hak offers one of the dangos to Yona "princess, you don’t hungry?".

Yona only turns her head "no".

"papa, want another dango~", says Rui who tugging Hak’s sleeve.

"don’t stuff your cheeks too much”, Hak offers the dango to Rui, he’s used to being called as ‘papa’ by the twin now “you'll get choked".

Hak realizes one thing, this has been going on since several days ago. Yona’s clearly avoiding it but today it’s clear that Yona is angry with him _"but what_ _is_ _the_ _reason_ _?"_ _._

In the midst of this oddity, they accidentally hear a conversation between the merchants with a lord in this city who just return from Kuuto. The lord excitedly re-telling his experience when he has attended wedding ceremony of Soo Won and Aina in Kuuto recently.

"you said you attended the party until it was finished? How was the party?".

"it's quite festive, at first I thought the granddaughter of Elder Son Mundok must be a strong and tough woman, but it turned out that the Queen is a woman who is graceful, beautiful and elegant. In my opinion, overall they are a suitable couple”.

"huh? doesn’t our Queen is the princess from Xing Kingdom, does she?".

"she does, but the Queen is also the biological granddaughter of Elder Son Mundok from the wind tribe but for some reason, all along this time her heritage was kept as secret”, the lord takes a sip of his tea before continue “speaking of which, the Queen’s expression did not change at all, she kept having stoic expression and I even did not see her smile at all, not even once... maybe the news that their marriage is simply a political marriage to reconcile the two kingdoms is true".

“didn’t you say they’re suitable couple?”.

“from the outside, who know about the inside? If the Queen is happy with this marriage, she should have smiled on her wedding day while in fact, she didn’t…”, the lord keeps babbling, shrugging his shoulder "but who know with our king? because from what I saw, the king looked happy at his wedding. I think our king very fortunate to be able to marry with such a beautiful woman".

"but if our Queen does marry with our King only because of political reason and not because of love, I feel sorry for the Queen”, a merchant leans his chin on his palm “isn't it pathetic to be a wife just because of a formality?".

**PRANG!?**

“Hak, your hand?!”, Yona instantly snaps her hand and takes her handkerchief to wrap Hak’s bloodied hand but Hak gently waves it off and quickly standing, apologizing to one of waiters in the teahouse “my apologize, miss… looks like there’s a crack in your cup and my grip was too strong till it shattered into pieces. Here the payment”.

After taking his Tsu Quan Dao, Ruri follows Hak, pulling Rui in tow “papa, wait?!”.

Realizing two little girls approaching him, Hak lifts two little girls with his uninjured arm before going to outside while carrying them like sacks of potato.

* * *

 

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

* * *

Even though Hak’s injured palm has been healed by Rui’s power, Hak looks like holding his pent-up feeling while Yona clearly upset about it.

Umi who helps Yun to grind the concoction of herbs looking up with sparks of mischievous in her eyes "want me to tell Uncles about what they both think, dayo?".

Rui scowls, turning her attention to Umi after bringing skinned fish to Yun "big sis?! don't be mean?!".

"but I’m bored, dayo...".

Rui puffs her cheeks in cute ways, putting her hands on her hips "but people's secrets shouldn’t be revealed just to fill your boredom, big sis".

Ruri who happens to hear their conversation after helping Shina to collect the chestnuts for Ao, patting Rui’s head "ah, Rui is really a good girl~".

Hanna tilts her head, lifting the ladle in her hand to Umi “but the truth is, among the four of us, the smartest one to make someone open their mouth about what he thinks is big sis Umi, so why not just ask her, desu?".

Ruri rolls her eyes playfully, waving her hand to the side “hey, sly like a fox, do you mean?”.

“big sister, you’re so mean, dayo?!”, Umi lifts both her hand, running to chase after Ruri before they struggle to squishing against each other’s body after Umi toppling Ruri to the ground and Ruri falls flatly on her face to the ground. As Ruri pinning her down on the ground, Umi turns her head to the side while lying on the ground "ah, about mama Yona, just leave it be, because tonight after we have dinner, mama Yona will tell us what the uncles want to know, dayo".

Just like Umi's words, after the dinner, Yona invites her friends to talk.

"okay, according to my promise, I'll tell you what Aina was talking to me when I’m ready" Yona says, standing up and cracking her knuckles "but let me to get angry with you all tonight...".

"go on, miss", Zeno says bowing his head, pointing his three Dragon brothers with his reached out hand because he has heard Yona's plan from Umi and has prepared himself to receive their master’s outburst tonight.

"Kija... Shina... Jae Ha... Zeno…", Yona takes a deep breath before shouting as hard as she could "ALL OF YOU ARE STUPID?!".

After Yona shouts as hard as she can, while Yona catches her breath, Kija, Shina and Jae Ha are stunned while Zeno close his buzzing ears. The next second, they are all surprised when they see Yona crying.

Jae Ha waves his hand in frantic ways "ara ara ara, Yona-chan?!".

Shina is alerted, worried "Yona?".

Kija stutters "Princess?! W-w-w... ".

"Why do you all never tell me at all… that besides Zeno, three other dragon Warriors have short life-span... as the exchange of your strength?!", Yona sobs, wiping her tears "Aina told me that it was indeed something I needed to know as the master of 4 dragon warriors and I thanked her but why... we've been together for so long, why not even one from any of you care to tell anything about it to me at all!?”.

"that girl...”, Hak slaps his forehead “although I told her to not tell you...".

"huh, no wonder you’re not too surprised”, Yun narrows his eyes “so you have been known it from your girlfriend?".

"no, exactly the twins told me and I asked Aina and the twins to not tell about it to the princess", Hak says shrugging his shoulder before glaring to Yun "and she isn't my girlfriend?!".

"yes, but ex-fiance", Jae Ha states the matter of fact with mocking tone and as result, Hak kicks him "shut up, droopy eyes?!".

"Jae Ha, don't tease Raijuu about that", Yun dryly notes, thinking back to Hak’s sensitive reaction at the teahouse before turning to the twin “but who have told you all about it?”.

Represent her sisters, Umi answers "from foster mother, dayo".

"If you already know, why do you not tell me too?!”, Yona squawks, glaring to Hak “good, so you’re playing to keep secrets from me now, huh?!".

"because I know how you will react over this, princess... I also understand the reason of why they shut up about it, so I decided to keep quiet".

Jae Ha pats Yona's head, smiling down apologetically "it's true what Hak said, Yona-chan... the reason of why we all kept our mouths shut all this time is because we don't want to see your expression like now".

"princess, we deeply apologize but we did it because if you knew about this, there’s high chances that you would do anything for us to not have the same fate as our predecessors, which is why we all decided to keep quiet".

Yona bows her head "but… I’ve always been... protected by all of you...".

"it’s not that you’re always being protected, Yona-chan", Jae Ha gently wipes Yona's tears “as you said when you invited us to join you, you want us to be your friend and now, for us you are our family... we love you and we don't want you to be sad, so please don't cry”.

Yona says nothing as she’s crying while being hugged by Zeno, Shina, Jae Ha and Kija.

"Yona, we apologize to not tell you about it at all... that's why...", Yun sobs, lifting his hand in surrender while handing the handkerchief to them all “stop crying already…”.

Kija thanks Yun, receiving the handkerchief and sobbing "you’re crying too, Yun".

"Uncle Hakuryuu's crying too, dayo".

"Mama Yona, don't be sad”, Rui pats Yona’s head, tip-toeing even if Yona is kneeling on the ground due to their body-height difference before Rui sits on her lap, wiping her tears “papa said uncles are not the kind of those who will die even if they are killed, especially uncle Hakuryuu whose life-instinct is as strong as the cockroach, so there is no need to worry about them all".

Yona giggles before hugging her "thank you, Rui".

"Hak!? how dare you compare me with the cockroach!?”, Kija shrieks as he swinging his dragon claw to Hak who easily dodges it.

"uncle Hakuryuu, don’t be angry. Papa Hak also got sad when he found out about uncles but papa Hak believes that uncles won't die that easily, so don't be angry, dayo".

"Umi!?", Hak shrieks to raven-haired little girl who innocently covering her mouth, giggling.

Jae Ha cackles madly before tossing hand with Umi "good job, little angel".

Hak lifts his finger accusingly "so you’re giving the bad influence, huh?!".

.

Next day in the middle of the forest, after they have lunch and sort their luggage, Yona leaves while bringing her wooden sword and bow after decline Hak’s offer to accompany her training "I want to practice archery and swords, just call me at the dinner and I’ll be fine since Zeno will accompany me".

After Yona and Zeno leave with Ao running after them, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and the twin stare to Hak who looking back to them dumbfoundedly “…did I do something wrong?”.

“think it yourself”, Yun sounds exasperated “honestly, haven’t you two known each other forever?”.

“can’t help it, Yun. The side-effect of long-time one-sided love it seems…”, Jae Ha braids Hanna's hair as the red-headed sitting on his lap “though in fact, Yona-chan's attitude sometimes become strange every time it comes to you, Hak~”.

"it’s clear from her attitude these several days if she is angry with me but I do not know what caused it", Hak sighs, smoothing Hanna's hair with his knuckles which rather messy after punching Jae Ha on the gut with all his might and take over Hanna’s braiding because Jae Ha has collapsed to the side “and every time I want to talk, she always avoids me…”.

"papa Hak, mama Yona is angry to you because you intend to break your promise to her, dayo".

Hak snaps his head, shocked "hah?!".

Ruri asks her twin in suspicion "mama Yona told you?".

"no”, Umi shakes her head “but I could hear her mind, remember? besides big sis Ruri also could see what mama Yona is thinking. Right, dayo?".

"yeah, but without being told to shut up by mama Yona, I also understand that mama Yona intentionally doesn't want to talk first to papa Hak because she wants papa Hak to talk to her first, right? Think of it as a punishment for the papa Hak because he intends to break the promise, so let papa Hak is confused, that's what mama Yona thought, right?", Ruri crosses her hands “that’s why I didn’t talk about it at all from the first place”.

Hanna looks up, still sitting on Hak’s lap “but you just blurted it out, desu?”.

"and big sis is very understanding this time, usually you’re so mean, dayo".

"because we can't just let this be, right?", Ruri pinches Umi’s and Hanna’s bridge of nose, grumbling "I know this is matters between adults, Umi, Hanna... maybe if I’m in mama Yona’s position, I also will be angry to papa Hak because we are desperately learning to get stronger but it feels unappreciated someone who become our goal has the intention of leaving me with the reason for what he think I need whatever its cost, do you think it won't be felt hurt?".

Yun says in wonder “do all of you really five years old kids?”.

 _"wait, don't tell me_ _Aina_ _..._ _shit!?_ _"_ _,_ Hak thinks, binding Hanna's hair before standing up "okay, it's done... Yun, leave my portion and princess, we'll be back at the dinner?!".

Yun only waves his hand "yeah, yeah, be careful and make sure you will not get stabbed by her sword or pierced by her arrow".

.

Yona is trying to improve her archery technique, now she tries to launch more than one arrow at once.

Zeno claps his hands "Miss is great!? You’re in in really good shape today, huh?”.

"because I could see Hak’s annoying face right on that target", Yona tightens the string of her bow with a ferocious aura “surely it won't miss the target because it increases my killing desire”.

"wouldn't it be better if Miss speak honestly with Mister about what make Miss so angry at him?".

Her arrow lands right in the middle of her target, Yona lowers her bow with scowl "you’re stupid, Hak".

"sorry if I'm stupid", Hak says, appearing behind them.

Getting the signal, Zeno rises on his feet "then, Zeno will excuse himself~".

After Zeno leaves, Hak approaches Yona "how could I know what make you angry if you don't even say what pissed you off to me?".

"isn’t that also what you always do to me? Never say what you’re thinking about to me, so we’re even now, right?”, from her back facing him, Yona glares to him over her shoulder “do those kids talk to you?".

"no, the kids only gave me a hint of what make you angry and after I thought, we didn't really speak well after a series of incidents in Fuuga... that’s why...", Hak drops one knee in front of Yona before he lowering his head "forgive me… I’ve been selfish, only thinking about how Aina would have felt and for a while, I’ve forgotten that you must have shocked and felt hurt of their marriage as well…".

Yona’s eyes initially widen, then she slamming her bow and the quiver of her arrows to the back of Hak's head "don't lift your head, I still haven't forgiven you...".

"Sorry...".

"you are so stubborn, arrogant, stupid... but if anything, you’re nothing of selfish, instead you’re self-less, could you just stop having self-sacrifice?!", Yona grabs the front of Hak's shirt with tears in her eyes and slapping his face as hard as possible. He doesn’t fight back, he knows he deserves it and Yona hates it to see him so unresisting "do you think… how did I feel when father's body slowly getting cold, after Soo Won killed father right in front of my eyes... didn't I say it clearly... don't just go away as you please like that!? Don't die or I won't forgive you !? But why... why do you still intend to die like my late father left my side!? "

“…so that woman indeed told you”, Hak leans his head back, ignoring his stinging cheek and the blood trails from the corner of his mouth, closing his eyes "it’s for the sake of what you need, I really mean it, princess… I have promised to myself and to King Il, that I will to bring you back to the Castle… and I also have promised myself, no matter what your purpose from now on, I have to kill him… even if it will take my life as the cost".

"BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANT, DUMMY?!", Yona grasps his collar, pulling Hak down “you said in Lily’s place back then… if I’m happy, that will be your greatest happiness… does it a mere lie? What make you thinking that I will be happy if I gain everything back from Soo Won, the throne, Hiryuu Castle, everything, but with you die as the cost?! I’d like to die and follow you to another world!?”.

Hak’s eyes widen, doesn’t know what to say, he just keeps quiet, any defense he can’t utter.

"Damn it... I understand why you have the need to do it... but, why should you be so selfless?! Why do you always fight alone and always have to bear the burdens on your shoulders solely!? What have we been for you... we all your friends, we worry about you, why don't you fight alongside us?! What do you think of us?! You say you believe in us, but in fact what is it?! I know you are so strong, Hak... because of that, you don’t value high your own life... you think it's okay even if you no longer by my side since there are five of them will stay by my side...", Yona kneels in between his straddled legs, limply smacks his broad chest and crying like a little child "do you think how would I feel if something happened to you!? Did you... forget? That the main reason of why I raised the weapon is to protect you!? So that I could fight with you, by your side, as your trusted partner!? I know that I’m not that strong and dependable like Aina but if you think that way, I feel that my efforts are unappreciated at all?! my struggle to get stronger and get closer to you… what do you think of my struggle?! Do you think my struggle to get stronger as nothing!? Only nothing?! Why don't you say anything you think about to me!? It’s unfair… for you know all of my injuries but you hide them, all of your wounds, from me?! You yourself said that I should continue to live as a form of my gratitude to my late father, how could you ask me to stay alive but you yourself intend to throw away your life!? I hate this part of you?!".

Hak grabs Yona’s wrists, pulling Yona into his embrace, hugging her tightly in his arms and stroking Yona's back soothingly, furrowing his eyebrow in regret before burying his face on her shoulder "forgive me, princess... I apologize… I’m so sorry… it's not my intention from the first place to make you cry… it's just that I don't want you to get hurt more than this, therefore I deliberately locked my demons away and bear all my wounds on my own... but if my attitude instead hurts you... forgive me, because I always make you crying”.

Yona sniffs, hugging him back tightly, crying harder in his arms, her nails digging the fabric of his clothes on his back as she burying her crying face on his chest. After they are in that position for a while, Hak looks straight into her face “I’m your exclusive bodyguard, it’s my duty to protect you. Use me as your tool, so you could live… that’s what I told you before, right? You shouldn’t be upset or worry about me. You needn’t see my injury, and don’t worry about me”.

“but if I don’t take care of my tool, it will break, right?”, Yona sniffs and leans her head on his shoulder “I don’t want to see your breakdown like in Sensui… does it selfish of me, to want to keep you from get hurt so you will not breakdown like in Sensui?”.

“…as long as I still have something and someone to protect with, I don't intend to throw away my life but I can’t promise… because when it’s needed, I have to prioritize your safety even if it means I have to sacrifice myself, no matter how you hate it”, Hak smiles bitterly and leans his forehead into hers “maybe it's late, but thank you, because you stopped me at Sensui so I still could come back to you".

"I will always stop you whenever it's needed, stupid?!", Yona smacks his bicep before burying her face that crying mess on his chest, leaning her body to him and inhaling the scent of his body _"the first morning after my father's death, the dawn_ _at the_ _sky that looked_ _misty_ _on that_ _morning_ _make_ _me unable to hold back my tears_ _._ _I thought it was_ _Hak’s words that affected me after_ _what_ _had_ _happened to me_ _on_ _that_ _fateful_ _night?_ _He hugged me_ _with_ _his trembling_ _body and_ _his kinds_ _words_ _that giving back the light of hope and life, he was_ _whispering_ _it gently_ _in my ear... the warmth that I felt when_ _he_ _gave me a reason to stay alive_ _and survive_ _... I really d_ _o_ _n't want to lose you after everything happened,_ _why_ _wouldn't_ _y_ _ou understand_ _it_ _, Hak?_ _But w_ _hy do I remember that_ _morning_ _now?_ _Does_ _it because the way you hug me_ _right now feels_ _like that_ _morning_ _?"_.

* * *

 

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

* * *

 

Shina jaw-drops in diamond shape at the same time with Ruri furrows her eyebrows and Umi gawks before Ruri closing Umi’s ears “hm… looks like papa Hak and mama Yona haven’t had fight again… but since it’s adult moment, it’s better to not listen to it, little sister”.

“Uncle Shina is alright since he is adult, dayo”, Umi lifts her thumb “but you haven’t, dayo?!”.

“what? I couldn’t just shut my mind, you know?”, Ruri rolls her eyes playfully before speaking with adult manner again “besides it’s not my fault that their minds are reaching me”.

Yun lifts his hand, squeaking “wait, just what do you mean with ‘adult moment’ just now?”.

Kija lifts both hand “what happened exactly?!”.

“just let them be”, Jae Ha says with all seriousness, without any hint of mischievous, perverted-side of him, unlike his usual “because it’s the first time for them to be able to speak face to face openly since we left Fuuga, right?”.

Yun narrows his eyes “I thought you would like to peek at them, Jae Ha?”.

“I would like to”, Jae Ha rolls his eyes, tempted on the idea before sighing in resignation “just if not thinking back of what happened lately… they really should speak their heart out loud to each other openly”.

Without they know, this is only a calm before storm.

They will be faced with another huge storm soon.

First storm will be in Awa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, finally HakYona moment again \\\^o^//  
> I'm relieved though it's still rather sad T^T


	17. New Little Angel

Actually, what make Shina jaw-drops before?

Let’s see.

After her outburst, Yona looks up to find the trailing blood from the corner of Hak’s mouth. Looks like she really slapped his face hardly and now she regrets doing it. Yona lifts her hand, cupping his cheek and wiping his blood “…I’m sorry too, because being weak and childish again, even hurting you…”.

She doesn’t mean to make him injured and she hates herself for it, for make him get injured again.

“no problem at all, it’s my fault from the first place and I deserve for this… needn’t to apologize about this”, Hak takes her hand that cupping his cheek before kissing her palm “it’s still light punishment for me, for being a jerk, or even a bastard lately”.

“don’t worry, I’m sure you will get another woman that worth fighting for”, Yona smiles supportively with a twinge of guilt and jealousy on her heart _“I have learned and grown up a lot. I know it’s selfish of me, that I don’t want to have and take another heartache, but… even if I couldn’t choose to whom my feeling would be anchored, I will choose who worth for I fight to. I and Hak have to lost our first love with these ways, but this time I will not surrender in the halfway or back away. I will fight for Hak and I will not leave him, no matter what. Even if it will hurt me and I have to take another heartache, I will not stop fighting for Hak this time because it’s Hak. I have promised to Aina as well, I will not let Hak go or leave his side no matter what”_.

“ah, before I forget, just put this in your dense brain, princess. Aina is Aina and you are you, both of you are different people with different passions. Don’t compare yourself with her because just like her, you also have your own quality as a woman”, Hak grins broadly at her cute pout, looks like his effort to divert the conversation succeed but when Yona tilts her head, Hak clarifies what does he mean “If Aina is an illusion butterfly like people say, then for me, you are the phoenix because within this little body, you have unstoppable ferocious fire inside your soul which make you gorgeous woman that worth fighting for”.

Instantly Yona blushes furiously. Does it mean Hak think of her as a woman? Fidgeting her fingers, she lowers her head down further “but… you always said that I have no sex appeal as a woman… of course, you would say that… because compared to Aina, I…”.

“princess, just forget what I said. I’m not serious about it. You should have known it that I don’t really mean it, right?”, Hak rolls his eyes playfully “I said that only to tease you, but if you upset about it and you think you’re less from Aina, I understand why. Well… maybe in fact you’re selfish, childish and indeed, your body has no sex appeal compared to her”.

“hey?!”.

“but I will say it until you’re satisfied and believe in yourself, that you have your own quality which make you gorgeous woman that worth fighting for. It’s best if you are just the way you are, princess…”, Hak pinches the bridge of her nose before leaning his forehead into her “stubborn, childish, cheerful, strong-headed, cry-baby, oblivious but cool, full of passion and compassionate for her people, always trying her best to get stronger every day, even willingly raise her weapon to help her people. Instead, you are who just the way you are like this, who saved me…”, Hak leans his chin on his palm, looking down and deliberately averting his eyes from Yona’s eyes before he telling her about what has he talked with Jae Ha about the hairpin “although I’m the only one who still hasn’t let go, you save me from lost in the darkness further… or for sure, I thought I’m gonna insane or being ended with commit suicide… like stabbing my own stomach with my sword, if not after King Il’s death, maybe before Aina married with that bastard… It’s really pathetic of me…”.

With tears flowing freely from her eyes, Yona wraps her arms around Hak’s shoulders “…forgive me, Hak, just if you didn’t follow me, maybe you wouldn’t…”.

“I am not following you just because of King Il’s order, princess”, Hak furrows his eyebrows, looking straight into her eyes “I accompanied you, was overwhelmed by your strength and passion, and decided to live for you. The pride of serving someone, the one who taught me that was you! I just want you to know, that’s why don’t think I’d leave you now. I won’t leave you, like hell I’d leave you and that’s not because I feel obligated not to, but because my place to go home is here with you and those guys”.

Yona feels her eyes hot with her tears, she leaning her eyes to Hak’s shoulder “…I understand, but just don’t push yourself too much and locked your demons away, Hak”.

Hak hugs her back, they stay in that position (again) for a moment before Yona touches Hak’s cheek. She kisses the corner of Hak’s lips where he has got injured by Yona’s slap just now. Hak’s eyes widen and he freezes in the place.

“the pain, go away”, Yona smiles sheepishly before sticking her tongue out. She quickly rises on her feet, telling him to go back to the campsite first and she will go back to the campsite right away after she’s done with cleaning herself up on the river “I will be back before the dinner!”.

Okay. So that’s what make Shina jaw-drops. After that, Hak goes to the campsite back, totally ignoring the festering from others or whatever they say and do.

Yona drops to her knees on the riverbank after running as fast as she can. She covers her mouth, crying again and sobbing silently _“am I dreaming just now? I feel so sad and happy at the same time… knowing Hak chose me over everything, that my presence has saved him and he even decided to live for me, it really made me relieved and too happy… it’s overwhelming… but at the same time I feel sad… will Hak smile like that again? I want Hak to smile…”_.

At the dinner, Hak only wolfs down his food before going to sleep while Yona keeps busying herself with the twin as she eats her own portion.

* * *

Next day, they have arrived on Awa. Yona excitedly lifts her hands up “we’re here again!?”.

“it’s sea?! Beautiful?!”, Rui excitedly jumps up and down before looking up to Yona and Hak with her best puffy eyes “could I go to swim? Please?”.

“just hold yourself back, little mermaid”, Ruri puts her hands on her hips “we still have to find a place to settle before we could go to the beach. Right, uncle Yun?”.

“good kid”, Yun pats Ruri’s head, he’s used to Ruri’s mature manner “but since this place is Jae Ha’s home, I guess it’s best to ask him to ask Captain Gigan’s help”.

So, they do the obvious, they go to Captain Gigan’s ship. At first, ex-crews of Awa’s pirate (who work as fisherman or laborers in Awa port) are surprised, before they’re quickly getting excited over Jae Ha’s home and Yona’s group’s arrival. One strange thing though. Somehow, they feel like the ex-crews of Awa pirate staring dagger to them, mostly to Jae Ha, or does it only their imagination?

Yuri who greets Yona’s group, leading the way for their group to the best inn near port that she approved of (and free for Yona’s group). Yuri just realizes the wound on the corner of Hak’s lips “oh my, what happened to your lips?”.

Jae Ha can’t live it down, he chooses this to tease Hak “ah, just wrong movement when trying to kiss a girl— ugh!?”.

“don’t group me with you, Droopy Eyes”, Hak punches Jae Ha right on the gut “being slapped by certain someone hardly for stupid mistake, that’s all”.

“and? those four are really your children with Yona?”, Yuri bluntly asks because she has heard them calling Yona and Hak as mama and papa before.

“NO!?”, Hak and Yona furiously shake their head and wave their hand frantically before both turning beet red.

Yuri chuckles, maybe it’s best to not push them for a while, not to mention they still have something that must be finished. After Yona’s group have an inn to stay and they have put their luggage, Jae Ha leads the way to Gigan’s ship but when they arrive on Gigan’s ship, one of crews, Toki warns them, or more exactly, Jae Ha.

“Jae Ha, run?!”.

“huh?”, Jae Ha who carries Hanna on his shoulder, raising his eyebrow. He jumps, somersault backward when several throwing knives stabbing where Jae Ha was standing as Jae Ha landing on the ground, looking up to stern-looking grey-haired woman who has prepared her throwing knives “what a rude greeting, captain? Watch out, you may hurt this little girl”.

For being called as ‘little’ again, Hanna pulls Jae Ha’s hair “uncle!? don’t call me ‘little’, desu?!”.

“ow!? Hanna-chan!? Not my beautiful hair?!”.

“good job, Hanna”, Hak takes Hanna from Jae Ha, handing her to Kija (because Hak carries Ruri on his arms, Yona carries Rui and Shina carries Umi) before smacking Jae Ha’s head “and you deserve for it, Droopy Eyes. You just call this beautiful girl as little girl, after all”.

Hanna perks up, reaching her hands out to Hak “papa Hak, I love you, desu”.

Hak chuckles before kissing Hanna’s forehead, ruffling her head “yeah, yeah, love you too”.

“papa!? moo, not my hair again, desu?!”, Hanna protests as she touching her hair that can get tangled easily just like Yona’s hair “this messy-head easily get tangled, desu?!”.

When Hak chuckles more, Gigan approaches Yona “…girl, these four are your children with that raven-haired brute?”.

Again, Hak freezes before turning his head, yelling at the same time with blushing Yona “NO?!”.

Gigan smirks down “kidding, of course I know because it’s been only four months after your group left. Even if you and that brat have been tied in relationship now, the babies would not appear in those short time, the more so not this big”.

Yona puffs her cheek, although she doesn’t mind at all inside her heart “why should every think they’re my children with Hak, anyway?”.

“can’t help it, Yona-chan. Because they’re just like the combination of you with Hak~”, Jae Ha smiles broadly before Hak stomping on the back of his head “Hak, it’s hurt, you know? But I don’t mind at all to being hit by you though”.

“pervert”, Hak narrows his eyes before walking away, still carrying Ruri on his arms “Ruri, don’t get too close with your green uncle because he’s a pervert, it’s dangerous, got it?”.

“yes, sir!”, Ruri salutes before giggling mischievously “but you forgot to mention that he’s also a masochist, papa Hak”.

“oh, good to know you’re fast-learner”.

Yona squawks “Hak! Don’t teach something bad to her!?”.

“speaking of combination…”, Gigan rolls her eyes to Jae Ha and turns her back, walking away to lead the group to another ship near her ship “come this way, brats… you have some guests who want to meet with you all”.

There’s a huge, luxurious ship which being anchored right beside Gigan’s ship. Its ship has Southern Kai Empire’s flag.

Straight blonde-haired blue-eyed man who perches himself on the ship’s tower, lowering his book “oh? So, finally you’ve come, older brother”.

.

“this ship belongs to a humble rich man who has built his private manor on the mountain, you could see it from here”, Gigan lifts her pipe to where they find a new manor that wasn’t there when they left Awa “he has moved to that manor a month ago with his so-called ‘Family’…”.

“humble?”, Yun narrows his eyes “and so-called ‘Family’?”.

“yeah, practically he is Koukan. He’s not only rich merchant, he also joined government but after he married, he resigned. He was even appointed as the new lord of Awa considering his reputation but he declined. With his moneys, he bought this Southern Kai Empire’s ship to make it easier for him to sailing on Kai Empire’s territory, also to hasten him to go to where his wife has taken the residence on the border of Kai Empire. His wife is really sick and has to live in exile, that’s why he always goes back and forth in between Kai Empire and Awa to get his wife’s medicine. In his manor, he has gathered many orphans with various ages and from various places. He adopted them as his family considering he and his wife can’t have children. Though, since his wife doesn’t stay here, he prefers to stay in his ship while his children and his workers live in his manor”.

Yun rolls his eyes “wow, sometimes it’s hard to understand about how rich people’s brain working”.

“kind of remembering me with Gramps”.

Yona looks up to Hak “from what I heard, Mundok lost his wife and sons because of war, right?”.

“yeah, and he adopted me not long after that”.

Ruri who perches on Hak’s shoulder, looking down “Rui, why are you crying again?”.

Rui is crying again because she feels sorry for Mundok “poor great grandfather…”.

Yona sways Rui in her arms, rocking her to soothe her until Rui stops crying. When they arrive on the deck of this luxurious ship, after many crews greet Gigan, Gigan calls him from the deck “Son Han Tae, get out!? You have your guests now?!”.

Silence.

When the twin, Ruri and Hanna lift their hand up, pointing to above, they find Instead of from the cabin, someone jumps from the ship’s tower, landing in front of them. Straight blonde-haired blue-eyed man straightens his body, cleaning the dust off his clothes before offering gentle smile “my apologize if I surprised you all. My name is Son Han Tae, the owner of this ship”.

“of course, you were surprising us”, Gigan blows the smoke of his pipe “should you make that flashy appearance, nifty?”.

“it’s quicker than I climb down, right?”, Han Tae rolls his eyes before pulling up Gigan’s hand “thank you very much for your kindness to bring them here, Captain Gigan. As I promised, I will send the prizes to your ship”.

Gigan smirks when she feels Jae Ha’s dirty look after Han Tae pecking the back of her palm “hump, perching on the ship’s tower just to read book as usual, brat?”.

“it’s so bright, clear blue sky above, so why not?”, he spreads his hands to the side before crossing his arms, looking to Yona’s group from head to toe “I see… well then, I believe it’s only about time but… unfortunately she isn’t here yet, so I guess we have to wait until we introduce her with them after we have lunch here. How? I will ask my servants to prepare more food and beverages. And I have liquors, too”.

Yun lifts his hands, politely telling “ah, you needn’t to—”.

Zeno lifts his hands up “yay, food!?”.

Ruri lifts her hand “I want the meat steamed-buns”.

“I want the chicken soup, dayo”.

“I want the red beans dumpling, desu”.

Rui lifts both hands, copying Zeno’s excitement “Rui wants candy?!”.

“Zeno!?”, Yun shouts in irritation “and don’t copy your uncle’s bad habit, twin?!”.

Gigan nonchalantly asks “actually, where is that little girl?”.

“at my manor, as usual, practicing her dance”, Han Tae smiles before asking them to follow him to the cabin. Once the food is ready and they start to eat, Han Tae asks as he lifting his cup “does Elder Mundok healthy?”.

When what he’s earned is the heightened tense, he leans his chin on his palm “oh, don’t so surprised like that. Of course, no one in Kouka who wouldn’t know about the War Hero of Kouka Kingdom since King Joo Nam’s reign and what’s more, he’s your adopted grandfather, right? Son Hak”.

The Four Dragon are alerted even more but Hak lifts his hand, looking straight to the blonde with those gentle blue eyes staring to him. Hak doesn’t feel any hostility from him, besides if this man means harm to them, Gigan will not bring them here.

Hak takes the bottle near Han Tae’s plate, nonchalantly sipping Han Tae’s liquor “you have really good liquor… and about your question, he’s too damn healthy till it feels like he could live a thousand years further”.

Han Tae clutches his stomach, laughing heartily “oh, I want to see that!”.

His laughter earns Hak’s smirk this time. Looking to Hak and Han Tae who have fun conversation after that, they decide it’s safe and looks like they will not be poisoned so they start to eat. Done with their lunch, they talk with Han Tae about why does he want to meet with them all. Right after Han Tae tells them that he only helps to bring someone who want to meet with them, Yuri comes bringing this certain someone.

“Lord Han Tae”, Yuri knocks the door before coming in “as you asked, I picked and brought Hae-Sal here after she’s done with her lunch. Have you all done with your lunch?”.

After Han Tae permits her, Yuri comes in carrying a little girl that has a bit bigger body than the twin. She looks a bit older than the twin, maybe she’s around 6 to 8 years old. All of them are really surprised, gawking to find this little girl not only has long straight green hair which reaching her knees, her face really resembles with Jae Ha’s, from a pair of Amethyst orbs, the way of how her eyes slightly droopy and thin eyebrows. What make her face different with Jae Ha’s only her puffed-up rosy-hued cheeks, the rosebud lips and the birthmark in shape of red butterfly near the corner of her right eye.

_“green hair?!”._

_“the Amethyst orbs?!”._

_“the thin eyebrows”._

_“the way how her eyes slightly droopy…”._

_“could it be she…?!”._

Yona, Kija, Yun, Shina and Zeno instantly snap their head to Jae Ha who freezes in place while Hak clutches his stomach and hiding his face on the table, hardly trying to hold back his laughter.

Rui and Hanna quickly jump from the chair before they give a bear hug to green-haired little girl “Hae-Sal?!”.

“Rui-chan?! Hanna-chan?!”, Hae-Sal grins broadly, pulling both smaller girls, they cuddling into bear hug before she looking up to two others “Umi-chan, Ruri-chan, where is your hug? Come on, don’t be shy, come and hug your big sister~”.

“you’re only two years older than us, dayo”, Umi states the matter-of-fact, deadpans “besides we are not siblings”.

Ruri crosses her arms, rolling her eyes playfully “also, I don’t remember of having an exhibitionist as my so-called ‘big sister’, Hae-Sal”.

“still meany as always, huh?”, Ruri narrows her eyes before spreading her arms to her sides “a hug will bring no harm, Ruri-chan~ come on~”.

“no”.

“do you think you can run from me?”.

“no, but I could hide or jilt you”.

“Ruri, you’re so mean!?”.

“a-hem, sorry for interrupt, girls”, Han Tae clears his throat “as much as I enjoy your interaction, I have to interrupt because, look”, pointing with his chin, he looks behind over his shoulder to Jae Ha “I have found your father”.

Jae Ha jaw-drops, instantly standing “wait, I’m not her father!?”.

Hae-Sal who wants to approach Jae Ha, freezes in the place and flinches as she reaching her hands out. She starts crying before turning her back and running to outside while bawling “HUWAAA!?”.

Han Tae facepalms before running after her “Hae-Sal, wait?!”.

When they run after Hae-Sal to outside, this time they are really shocked because they find Hae-Sal can jump like Jae Ha. Hae-Sal jumps really high from the deck, landing on the edge of the cliff just above the ship before running off to somewhere, crying harder till her voice can be heard through the woods on the mountain near Awa’s port.

“Uncle Ryokuryuu is evil?!”, with a vein popping on her head, Ruri kicks Jae Ha on his hip hardly before she grabs Umi’s wrist “Umi, come with me?! I need you to catch her?!”.

Umi salutes “aye, dayo”.

“Hanna, take care of Rui while we go to find Hae-Sal with my friends?!”, Ruri brings her bracelets with bells out and after ringing it till there are some dogs and birds appearing on the ground near the ship, she gives last order “Rui, stay close with Hanna and uncle Han Tae and help them to explain everything, so don’t cry, okay?”.

“understood, desu”.

“…fine”, Rui rubs her teary-eyes before waving her hands to her sister “be careful”.

“now…”, Han Tae takes a whip out of nowhere, quirking threatening smile with dangerous intention surrounding his body “bring me your back, I will give a good whip as punishment for make Hae-Sal crying”.

“let me assist you”, Hak cracks his knuckles and locks Jae Ha’s head in his arms “not your daughter, your ass, Droopy Eyes… so how do you explain about her droopy amethyst eyes, her long straight green hair and the most undeniable proof, her ability to jump highly or flying with her leg?”.

“so that kind of a man you are, Jae Ha?”, Kija helps Hak, sitting on top of Jae Ha’s body as Hak clinches Jae Ha’s forearm behind Jae Ha’s back “knock a woman out and make her pregnant, having a daughter with that woman and not acknowledge her as your daughter?”.

Yun crouches himself in front of Jae Ha, narrowing his eyes in despise “huh, I know you’re a pervert but I don’t know you’re such a bastard like this…”.

“oi, listen to me first?!”, Jae Ha surrenders, smacking the floor “I really don’t know who is that little girl and have no idea on who is the mother as well?!”.

Hak rolls his eyes down sceptically, tightening his grip “because it’s too many girls you’ve flirted with and have sex with?”.

“not that?! I said I really have no idea—”.

“just hold him still, brats”, Gigan pulls out several of her throwing knives on her right hand and dagger on her left hand “I will castrate him”.

Jae Ha lifts a hand in surrender “mother, forgive me”.

“I don’t remember of have raising a mischievous brat into an irresponsible man?! What I told you before to not make woman cry?!”, Gigan throttles him before shaking his body “that little girl has been waiting for you here with hope she could have a father after her mother passed away and you just broke her heart into pieces?!”.

“okay, all jokes aside, I have the proof about who is Hae-Sal and her mother, also why do we look for you, even claiming you as her father”, Han Tae crouches himself near Yun before pulling out an old letter from his pocket “but first of all, do you remember a woman named Eum-Yeong who was working as dancer in one of brothels in Awa?”.

When Jae Ha’s eyes widen slightly and his body tenses, Han Tae smirks “good, looks like you haven’t been senile at all”.

* * *

“oi, you’re older than me, you were not supposed to running off and bawling like a baby like that”, Ruri sighs in resignation as she finds her best friend crouching herself, hiding in the bushes on the riverbank. She pulling Hae-Sal out with exasperated sigh “though I understand why, at least don’t just run off to somewhere without telling anyone about your whereabouts, you will make us worried sick”.

“I’m sorry…”, Hae-Sal sniffs before crying harder, curling into ball “I know I shouldn’t act so childish like that and no wonder father reacted that way… since father doesn’t know about me… but I couldn’t help it… listening to my father ‘here’ does not acknowledge me as his daughter… it felt like my heart has been shattered into pieces…”.

Umi and Ruri exchange glances before crouching themselves near her, trying their best to soothe her.

“I guess it’s no problem to act childish for a while”, Umi props her head on her palms, not using her usual speech with adding ‘dayo’ in the end of her speech “I mean with our form now, what they know is, we are only children, so we should act as children and what you did just now is indeed what children will do, so it’s no problem at all. Right?”.

Ruri notes dryly “yeah, though I have quite in a pickle to act as a child”.

“I guess it couldn’t be helped, sister, it’s just because you’re too used to act mature as the oldest of us”, Umi shrugs her shoulder before smirking “or because you have too much high pride as mature woman”.

“oh, would you just shut it?!”, Ruri shouts in irritation before sprawling on the ground beside Hae-Sal, rolling to her side, propping her chin up on her palm before looking up to Hae-Sal with mischievous smirk “even though our movement with our form as children are limited, why not just enjoy ourselves as children for a while? Usually it’s you who always remind us to relax, just enjoy ourselves and become the sun rise who warm us, just like your name, big sis”.

“that’s right, we have dealt that we need to use this ‘children form’ to make it easier for us to move, not to mention it’s little chance they will believe on us although we explained everything and high chance our plan will be ruined…”, Umi nods her head, patting Hae-Sal’s head “for now, it’s alright to cry. We will not tease you, promise”.

Hae-Sal looks to Ruri and Umi back and forth before hugging her knees, crying silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eum-Yeong means ‘Shadow’ and Hae-Sal means ‘Sun Rise’, the reason of why they have that name and the explanation further will be explained by my sister on next chapter from their story with Jae Ha.


	18. Decision Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very sorry for long time no post this. We have been busy with my daughters, the triplet  
> Hope you enjoy this, next chapter is still on going because I change it a bit  
> Regards, Maya Amira (Yoan's twin)

“Eum-Yeong was the most beautiful dancer in one of brothels in Awa, people who knew her calling her as Kurayami Tenshi (Darkness Angel). She said she was pregnant with one of his guest from Southern Kai and she went to Southern Kai Empire 7 years ago. The time matches with Hae-Sal’s age”, Gigan blows the smoke out of her mouth “she just didn’t want to burden you, tied you with responsibility or stole your freedom. She understood and she knew how you want your freedom, like how she wanted it. That’s why, she decided to not tell you and fully take the responsibility of your child as single mother”.

“she indeed married with a lord from Southern Kai, one of her guests who asking for her hand without he knew she’s already pregnant with another man, but it didn’t end well. When Hae-Sal was born, the people around them immediately knew that Hae-Sal is not Eum-Yeong’s child with her husband, but with another man from the colors of her hair and eyes which have no resemblance with Eum-Yeong and her husband”, Han Tae recites what happened to Hae-Sal when he has taken her “Eum-Yeong’s husband threw Eum-Yeong to the jail and locked Hae-Sal to another room. He didn’t beaten her, but he locked her inside the highest room on the tower, she was not allowed to go outside the tower and he always said cruel words to her everyday like ‘no one need you in this world, not even your parent’ or ‘a daughter of a whore like you deserves nothing’. One day, Eum-Yeong had had enough. She succeed to run away from the jail and took Hae-Sal with her. In the halfway, Eum-Yeong got stabbed by many arrows from their pursuers, her husband with his subordinates. That’s when we found them and as the punishment for that bastard, my friend killed that bastard and his subordinates. Unfortunately when we had got rid of them, Eum-Yeong was dying and she asked to give Hae-Sal back to her father, or her grandmother, a captain of pirate in Awa”.

“what he did to Hae-Sal is still included as child abuse”, Hak snarls “good thing to know, you and your friend had got rid of them”.

“oh, it’s not me”, Han Tae sips his tea calmly “your brother and sister-in-law did, Hak. Lord Yue and Lady Yohime with their trusted allies, before they were crowned as the Emperor and Empress. Those two are terrifying couple. Lord Yue is the type of a man who can’t afford the unjust. Lady Yohime is the type of a woman who can’t afford to stay still when the irrationality happened in front of her. It happened about... 2 years ago, when Hae-Sal was only 5 years old. Unfortunately, when finally we got to find who is Hae-Sal’s father, you weren’t in Awa anymore”.

Yun narrows his eyes “so... what make your group helping Hae-Sal this far?”.

“Lady Yohime is the leader of our group, ‘Family’. Once she decided to do something, she would not stop until she reached her goal. She decided to take Hae-Sal and fulfill Eum-Yeong’s last wish, only for a reason. ‘I just can’t afford to see children’s tears, especially not from a motherless, lost child’. That’s what she said to us and~ as much as he loves his wife, Lord Yue just could agree”.

Yona nods her head in admiration “he is really Hak’s brother... I’m curious, it really makes me want to meet with them”.

“of course, you can”, Han Tae smiles brightly “actually, my mission is not only to bring Hae-Sal here but also to ask whether you and your group will come with us to meet with Lord Yue and Lady Yohime, princess Yona”.

“anoo”, Hanna tugs Han Tae’s sleeve “how about Hae-Sal, desu?”.

“don’t worry, I believe Jae Ha, her father will take care of her”, Han Tae offers warm smile, patting her head before pointing the blank place where Jae Ha is supposed to be “look, the proof is, he’s gone already”.

Yun jaw-drops “huh? Since when?!”.

Hak narrows his eyes, somehow it feels Deja Vu “so fast”.

* * *

Jae Ha can hear their sound, the little girls chatter.

Hae-Sal sits on the tree trunk, clenching her fist “—they always called my mother as a whore, but what I knew, my mother was a dancer. I don’t get it at all!? Just because she slept with father and have me, why would they call mother as a whore?!”.

“Hae-Sal, you know right...”, Ruri sighs and touches Umi’s head “a whore is—”.

“mature women who sell their body to pleasure many different men like sleep with men or have sex without love in order to earn the money as their occupation”, Umi babbles before she chirps “hey, I’m not a dictionary, dayo?!”.

Ruri smirks at the smartest girl between the four of them “oh yes, you are. You’re a walking library, even~”.

Umi swings her tiny fist to Ruri “sister!? You’re so mean, dayo!?”.

Ignoring her little sister’s annoyance, Ruri dodges Umi’s tiny fist expertly “so, your mother shouldn’t be called as, and isn’t a whore. Remember what Aunt Yohime said? After all, your mother only slept with your father and you born because of their love”.

“sister has a point, and you know what? I’m glad Rui isn’t here to hear us, or else she would likely ask us...”, Umi tilts her head to the side, cupping her cheeks and blinking her eyes innocently “sis, how do a man and a woman, or our parent could have a baby just with sleep together?”, Umi sighs with thin smile “she is the type of cute, pure girl who could ask about it innocently and we will be sitting duck because we will have a hard time about how to explain it to that innocent little girl of ours, dayo”.

“pffft?! As much as annoying to have three of you as my little sisters sometimes, I’m not going to trade you all with anyone because all of you are my sisters, sisters love and protect each other”.

Umi instantly hugs Ruri “I love you, sister?! You’re the best, even if you could be annoying sometimes, dayo?!”.

Ruri lifts her finger pointing Hae-Sal, patting Umi’s head “that’s why, talk to your father, don’t just run away while crying like this. If I were you, I would kick him and protest to him ‘well, if you do not want me as your daughter, then you should not sleep with mother to create me from the first place’, like that”.

Umi covers her mouth and from her trembling body, it’s clear she’s trying to hold back her laughter.

Hae-Sal collapses backward, laughing brightly and once she’s got her breathing rhytm, she sits back and quirks her eyebrow “seriously... sometimes, I forgot that you are only two years younger than me from how mature you could be and how tough you are, Ruri-chan... but thank you, for trying to cheer me up and come to me”.

“it couldn’t be helped”, Ruri shrugs with a teasing smile “have to take care three little sisters like them is make me have to being tough”.

“moo!? You always said that, but you don’t have to being tough all the times, dayo!?”.

“a-hem”, Jae Ha feels the pang of guilt when Hae-Sal flinches as he approaching them.

Before Hae-Sal trying to run away, Ruri and Umi catch her first, telling her to not run away.

“I’m not going to run away?! Only want to hide on the tree!?”.

“it’s just the same?! What I told you before to not run away!?”.

“sister has a point”, Umi yawns and rubs her eyes “but big sis, I’m sleepy... how about we go back, dayo?”.

“well then, good luck~”, Ruri yawns too before pulling her little sister. Though, before leaving, Ruri threatens him “ah, if you do something bad to Hae-Sal, uncle Ryokuryuu, I’m gonna ask papa Hak or grandma Gigan to castrate you~”.

“what a terrifying kid”, Jae Ha shakes his head before he sits beside Hae-Sal who curls into ball on the ground, hiding her face “...I apologize for what I said, I didn’t mean it at all. I do it because I don’t even know that I have a daughter with your mother”.

Silence.

Finally, Hae-Sal speaks with vibrant voice as if she’s trying to hold back her tears, her body trembling “...it’s alright, I understand if you don’t want me. Mama told me everything about you before, how she loved dance because it always makes people smile and above all, she wanted to see your smile. I only hope at least... I still could call you ‘father’ and hug you once... I will not disturb you after that and will stay with uncle Han Tae like before, if you don’t need me or not want to see me again. I apologize—”.

“Hae-Sal, look at me”, Jae Ha cuts her off and lifts her head up, something she hasn’t ready yet, but she doesn’t fight back and Jae Ha smiles down sadly as he sees tears streaming down her face. Jae Ha wipes her tears and carries her on his arms “hence, had I known that I have a cute, beautiful daughter like you, I would have taken you with me since a long time ago. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t make you feel lonely or leave you. I am the one who should apologize, for letting you alone all this time”.

After Jae Ha kisses her forehead, Hae-Sal wraps her arms around Jae Ha’s shoulders, crying harder. Only, this time her tears is not the sad one, but tears of joy and happiness “I always... want to meet with you... father...”.

Jae Ha rocks her on his arms, stroking her back as he walking back to the ship. When he’s arrived on the ship, Hae-Sal has slept, too tired of crying.

Looking to Jae Ha who covers the sleeping-soundly-Hae-Sal with blanket, Yona sighs “what do you want to do with her, Jae Ha? For what happened to Eum-Yeong... we’re sorry to hear that”.

“I don’t know, honestly... the clear thing is, I don’t want to leave her, I don’t want to make her sad or alone anymore, I want to take her with me but...”, Jae Ha knows how dangerous their journey could be and remembering how she has cried to sleep on his arms, he doesn’t want to leave her. He turns to his comrades with slight smile “sorry, Yona-chan. Could we not talk about Eum-Yeong for a while? She... I mean, I knew she’s pregnant and would marry with another man from Southern Kai. I know this only sound irresponsible of me, but I really didn’t know that... she was bearing my child that time”, Jae Ha caresses Hae-Sal’s head before hiding his eyes on his intertwining fingers “had I known she’s pregnant with our child and how she ended... I would never have let her go...”.

“Jae Ha”, Yona touches Jae Ha’s shoulder “don’t worry, we will let you bring Hae-Sal with us and we don’t mind at all”.

“well then, if you really regret it, just do your best to raise her, papa”, Hak smacks the back of Jae Ha’s head with teasing smirk “besides, the certain princess here has decided to leave the twin under Son Han Tae’s care here in Awa. Captain Gigan also will help him to raise them, she said”.

Suddenly, the twin that just become the topic of their conversation come barging in, burst into the room “NO!?”.

It startles Hae-Sal who instantly wakes up, looking around “huh? What’s that?”.

Han Tae facepalms, standing on the hallway outside the room before walking in “duh, you shouldn’t speak it out loud before make sure they have gone to sleep or not yet”.

Ruri starts the argument “what do you mean with leaving us with grandma Gigan and uncle Han Tae here? we don’t wanna?!”.

“that’s right, dayo?! You should ask about our opinion first, dayo!?”.

“you want to take Hae-Sal but leaving us here? it’s unfair, desu!?”.

“mama Yona... you don’t want us?”, Rui starts crying “we don’t want to separate with you?!”.

“oh my, she’s crying again”, Hae-Sal jumps down from her bed before patting Rui’s head, looking back to Jae Ha “father, what are they...”.

“it’s true, dear”, Jae Ha sighs “what do you mind about it?”.

“well, if you ask me...”, Hae-Sal tilts her head “of course, I’m glad that I will come with you, but I think it’s unfair for them, just like Hanna-chan said. I understand what you’re worrying about but it’s not like they can’t defend themselves using their power, right?”.

“this world is cruel, use what you have as a weapon to defend yourself and survive the living no matter what”, Ruri crosses her arms before her chest and glares “that’s what mama always said to us?! We will come with you and proof it that we also can fight?!”.

They are surprised, especially Yona and Hak. Yona feels like she’s witnessed the flash of thunder, the one resemble to Hak’s sharp sapphire eyes. Hak feels like he’s witnessed the molten twin sun incarnate into burning fire, the one he has found once on Yona’s eyes the first time she demanding him to let her go to fight with them on Awa.

“geez, what a troublesome”, Hak scratches his head before crouching in front of Ruri “fine then, you all could come with us, proof it to us that as much as you want but you should take care of yourself, too. Don’t push yourself too much, it’s alright to defend on your comrades, little warrior princess”.

Feeling the warmth of his big, calloused hand brings the sting on her eyes. Ruri throws herself to hug Hak, burying her face on his chest _“why... why wouldn’t you survive and stay with us on our time, father? I said I’m gonna fight but I’m afraid... would we able to change the future into the better one? To prevent you from die and leave us?”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put the onions here T^T


	19. Ephemeral Transcendental Dream

“okay, since we will leave Awa tomorrow”, Hae-Sal tosses her dress to the sand of the shore on Awa beach, leaving her with only her pants revealing pale skin with slight pinkish pecks on her torso before waving her hand, asking the twin to join her “let’s swim!”.

“DO NOT TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES SO CASUALLY JUST LIKE THAT!?”, Ruri smacks Hae-Sal’s head before she tosses Hae-Sal’s dress back to its owner’s face, scolding her to wear it again before turning to her sisters, where Umi props her head up on her chin lazily watching her younger sisters who ready to take off their clothes, roaring “all of you, don’t follow her stead!? what I told you before to not take off your clothes easily and how improper it is?!”.

Umi lifts her hand “sister, I don’t follow her. Why should I, when I already knew from the first place that she’s bad example to follow with, dayo? Even if we haven’t grown up as teenagers, I know it’s improper for girls to take off their clothes and swimming without clothes, unlike boys and men. Not to mention, I don’t want to be grouped with exhibitionist like Hae-Sal, dayo”.

“now, now, you’re so mean like always, Umi”, Hae-Sal wears her dress again before poking Ruri’s cheek “and relax, little girl~ you’re so grumpy, it will scare boys away from you even Ya-hi-ko”.

“prepare yourself!?”, Ruri takes some stones, throwing it to Hae-Sal which easily dodged by Ryokuryuu’s agile daughter. Lifting her hands up in frustration, Ruri chases after Hae-Sal “why everyone keep telling me that?!”.

Looking to what happened from the first place, Yun narrows his eyes to Jae Ha “yep, she is really your daughter, Jae Ha”.

Jae Ha grins triumphantly “doesn’t she really inherit my beautiful self?”.

“yeah, exhibitionist like you”, Hak deadpans before cracking his neck “guess I should go to save Ruri and her sisters”.

Jae Ha calls him out “good luck, papa Hak~”.

Yona laughs brightly when Hak chasing after Jae Ha instead.

* * *

**Yona’s Dream**

I feel a strange thing, like floating on the sky, falling into the darkness and swaying. When I open my eyes, I arrive in a beautiful place, the scenery around me keep swaying and changed from one scene to other scenes.

First, Zeno stands face to face with a cute woman with straight brown hair and brown eyes that looks like Waka, Zeno’s eyes widen as he staring to her.

The scene changes.

There’s a beautiful woman with sapphire eyes and straight raven hair, wearing a Tsubaki floral patterned kimono with katana on her hand, a katana with symbol of Wind Tribe, wind and cloud carved on the scabbard, a purple ribbon and Sakura carved on the katana’s hilt. She raises her sword to the man in front of her. Yona is surprised, as the man who standing in front of that woman, really a resembles with Soo Won. The difference is, he has straight blonde hair and piercing sapphire eyes, a lightning-like scar on his handsome face. Even though his lips smile thinly but the look in his eyes look so sad as he staring to the woman in front of him. After the man says something to her (I don't know why, I couldn't hear it) while extending his hand to the woman, she looks so angry and sad. Strangely this time I can vaguely hear what she says as tears form in her eyes while she pointing her katana towards him.

"Have you gone crazy? You asked me to do that, while you already killed... my...".

The scene changes again.

I am in the middle of a vast land, in the middle of an unforgiving thick snow, till the surface of the land is completely covered by the snow and the air become very cold because of it. I find a red-haired girl like me, the difference is her straight hair which cascade down her back reaching her hip and icy sapphire eyes just like Hak’s, the girl who looks like Hanna is crying in Kija's arms while he trying to calm her down.

Again, the scenery changes.

This time, a woman who looks like Aina appears, the difference is her hair is blonde reddish like and her eyes are Aqua blue like Soo Won’s. A man appeared behind her, the one who resembles Soo Won, but his eyes were blue, the blue eyes has unique color like Aina's eyes. What surprised me more is when I see the girl whose hair and eyes resembles Hak trying to kill the man who resembles Soo Won even though the girl is stopped by Jae Ha. Obviously, there’s anger and sadness in the middle of her screaming and sobs.

"let me go, Uncle?! Are you kidding on me?! Do you think I could ever forgive... the person who killed my father?!".

**Yona’s Dream End…**

* * *

"princess?".

"...Hak?" Yona sits and staring up to the wooden ceiling "I was...".

Yun brings fresh, liquid water and handing it to Yona "you’re awake? Drink it, I saw that you were delirious and sweating a lot, so I ask Raijuu to check on your condition".

"what’s wrong? Are you having a bad dream?".

Yona is surprised, when Hak asks her while holding her face, she realizes that she is crying and Hak wipes her tears.

"sorry, I just remembered of my father..." Yona says smiling and wiping her tears _"right, for some reason the girl I saw in my dream made me remember Hak when trying to kill Soo Won in Sensui..."_.

Yun taps Hak's shoulder before he goes out, as if asking Hak to say something or do anything to comfort Yona.

Needless to say, when Yun comes out, Hak hugs Yona to comfort her "ssh, it's okay already... whatever you saw in your dreams, it's just a dream, okay?".

"yes...", Yona smiles, hugging Hak tightly _“at least, I still can feel your warmth, so soothing”_.

* * *

In the morning after they have the breakfast, they gather on the deck and Yona tells her friends about her dream "that's how it was. Did Kija and Jae Ha know the girl I saw in my dream? Because you two tried to calm the girl while hugging her, in my dream...".

Kija mutters out loud "But the red-haired woman I know is only the princess...".

Jae Ha caresses his chin "same, but do you know why they both crying, Yona-chan?".

"unfortunately, I have no idea about it too", Yona says, she herself is somewhat confused by her dream, even though she doesn’t tell them that the girl Jae Ha embraced really resembles with Hak and the girl Kija embraced really resembles Hanna, also about two people who resembles to Soo Won and Aina because she doesnt want Hak to find out, she only mentions the characteristics of the two girls without telling who the two girls are.

"but it's better not to be taken lightly, the proof is that the nightmare that the Miss had experienced when Miss was still in Hiryuu castle just became reality, right? Half of it, on the part where Miss did run away from Hiryuu castle along with Mister in the dark...".

"Half? it's not all, then?" Kija says, interested “how about the entire dream?”.

"what dream did Zeno talk about?" Yun squints suspiciously seeing Yona's face turn bright red and Hak averts his eyes, blushing "oi, what's wrong?".

Ruri who can see what Yona and Hak are thinking about, rolling to the floor and laughing it off.

"sis, what are you laughing at, dayo?".

Ruri waves her hand while holding back laughter "here, let me show you".

"me too, desu!?".

Rui lifts her hands up "eh, cheating?! I also want to see, big sister?!".

After Ruri leans her forehead with Rui while her hands touch Umi’s and Hanna's forehead, the twin burst into laughter together.

"told you so?" Ruri says, laughing until her tears come out of the corner of her eyes.

"big sister is evil... don't just laugh it off, dayo..." Umi huffs, trying to hold back laughter before laughing again.

Hanna smacks the floor "pfft... big sister... then don't laugh too, desu!?".

"big sis Hanna, too..." Rui says, not even trying to hold back her laughter.

Yun yells in irritation "wait, why are you laughing, anyway ?! you make us curious, you know?!".

"but... it's because of that... one of the soldiers in Hiryuu castle flew? Hahaha?!" Hanna says smacking the wooden floor.

Regain her breathing, Umi clutches her stomach "I feel sorry for the soldier who flying to the sky, dayo".

"but during the training, they only use a wooden sword”, Rui wipes her tears, done with laughing “even the armor of the flying soldier immediately broke and the poor soldier just flew to the sky? It was such terrible strength of a man’s hand".

"it’s so-called the sheer will-power from your subconscious-self, Rui...", Ruri wipes her tears as she has been content to laugh it off.

Yona and Hak immediately know what happened _"that time?!"_.

"wait, can you explain what happened?" Kija raises his hand because he still doesn’t understand what make these girls laughing.

Rui innocently answers "papa Hak was training the soldiers in Hiryuu castle, and then one of the soldiers who was trained by papa Hak flying to the sky and his armor broken after being hit by a wooden sword from Papa Hak, isn’t it great?".

Kija shrieks "How come!?".

Yun mutters "oh, I sympathize him, then".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes in curiosity “but seriously, what made Hak doing that?”.

"It happened after mama Yona who stood behind papa Hak asked papa Hak to..." Ruri says only to get herself being cut off by Hak who closes her mouth "shut up, Ruri, shut up".

"what did Yona-chan ask of your father, Hanna-chan?" Jae Ha says, giving candy to Hanna's hand.

Hanna takes the candy gleefully and eats the candy "so, mama Yona asked papa Hak to...".

This time Yona covers her mouth "Hanna, don't tell them!?".

Rui blinks her eyes "we can't tell the others?".

Hak and Yona yell in unison "you can’t!?".

Remembering what happened, Yona only realizes now that what she was asking for at the time was very embarrassing.

Umi pats Yona’s shoulder encouragingly "mama Yona, if you asked papa Hak to sleep with you because of your nightmare, I don't think it's a shame. We are often accompanied by big sister Ruri to sleep together when the nightmares or terror night hit us, dayo".

Hak and Yona turn bright red because Umi just blurt it out "UMI?!".

Umi closes her mouth before smiles innocently "ooops, my tongue slipped, dayo".

Jae Ha touches Umi’s shoulder, lifting his thumb “good job, Umi-chan. As rewards, this uncle will give you extra dessert for tonight”.

Umi lifts her hands up, cheering “yay?!”.

Hak certainly does not want to be asked about it because he did not want the others to know while Yona does not want the others to know because she is too embarrassed.

"why are you just ashamed now, princess? You yourself who asked me to accompany you to sleep that night...", Hak pinches and pulling Umi's cheeks "and thanks to that, I was successfully not being able to sleep at all that night because I had to increase my guard".

“I’m so sorry, papa Hak, dayo”, Umi wants to mumble but what comes out in between her mouth is “a-hem-horry, haha Hak, hayo”.

Yona hides her blushing face "I just realized it was embarrassing?!".

"I understand, but do you need to climb up into the crow-nest?", Hak looks up "after all, how can you just climb up that high? Do you also have the power of a dragon's leg?".

As soon as after Umi blurts out and the others stare to Yona in reflex with a meaningful gaze, Yona who too embarrassed immediately jumps and climbing up into the crow-nest with full force so that Yona stay at the crow-nest.

"Yun, Kija lost his spirit again", Shina says, pointing at Kija whose spirit has been released from the body again.

Yun only waves it off "again? just leave it, his spirit will return itself later".

Yona protests "but it’s very high, I can't go down?!".

Yun yells from below "How did you even able to go up earlier?!".

Zeno plays with Hae-Sal and the twins, after Hak and Jae Ha are wrestling right now because Jae Ha has made ridiculous comment on Hak "Miss is incredible".

“you don’t forget the crow-nest of this ship is my favorite place to read, right?”, Han Tae stands before he wrapping his hands around Yona’s body. After securing Yona on his arms, he jumps to the deck before he putting her down “be careful next time”.

Yona smiles up to Han Tae. Somehow, Han Tae’s presence is endearing "thank you".

Right now they will visit Kousei (Dragon Star) Temple which located right on the border of three territory between Kouka kingdom, South Kai Empire and North Kai Empire to meet with Yue and Yohime.

"there’s a girl who lives in Kousei Temple, she is a Miko (Priestess) of that temple", Han Tae lifts his finger “look, we arrive”.

* * *

After a long trip, when they arrive on Kousei Temple, Han Tae tells them to put their belongings and all of their necessity will be prepared by his subordinates. They realize that there are some of their members missing, though.

Ruri looks around "huh? Hanna?".

Hanna who walks around alone, running towards a woman dressed in white kimono and red hakama. She sweeps the backyard of the temple. She is Miko of Kousei Temple, smiling and stroking Hanna's head because she knows her guests finally arrive here "ah, here you are, sweety~ so, all of them have arrived here?".

"yes?!", Hanna pulls her hand, tugging her sleeve "come on, let’s meet with them?!".

Yona who runs over to Hanna, scolding her to not wander around in this big place alone.

"hehehe, sorry mama...", Hanna tugs Yona’s sleeve, pointing to incoming Miko "mama Yona, this is Auntie Miko of Kousei temple !?".

 _"_ _t_ _his woman..._ _no doubt?!_ _she's a woman in my dreams_ _?!_ _"_ , Yona thinks remembering Zeno's expression when Zeno meets this woman, she has straight brown hair that is half-tied in little braid behind her nape and large round brown eyes which make her look cute.

After Yona comes back with her and Hanna in tow to their comrade’s place, just like in her dream, Zeno’s eyes widen "...Kaya?".

"my name is Kayano", Kayano says with a big smile "sorry, have we met before?".

 _"_ _so_ _, you have been reincarnated,_ _Kaya_ _..."_ _,_ Zeno thinks smiling and shaking his hand "ah, no, it's just... I was so surprised, you are very resembles to my acquaintance, but sorry, I was wrong...".

"oh, it's okay. If you need anything, please just call me. This temple hasn't been visited for a long time except for members of ‘Family’ who using this place as their mess, just like Lord Han Tae and other members of ‘Family’. This temple is quite large and there are many vacant rooms, you can all rest in a guest room", Kayano smiles, showing the vacant room for Yona and others. When she meets with Han Tae, she bows her body “Lord Han Tae”.

“how about my wife, Kayano?”, Han Tae’s usually gentle and soft face, grimacing when he earning her shaking head “is that so?”.

Hak tilts his head “your wife is here?”.

“yes, but since her health is poor, usually she’s only able to sleep on her bed all day. Since the last time I left her, she’s been sleeping in her comatose and never woke up due to her worsened illness...”, Han Tae dismisses himself, asking Kayano to follow him “now, if you excuse me”.

After Han Tae and Kayano leave them, Jae Ha teases Zeno "say, why did you react that way to that cute Miko, Zeno?".

"no wonder uncle Zeno uncle was surprised. Aunt Kayano is the reincarnation of uncle Zeno’s wife, Aunt Kaya, right?".

Zeno sighs, patting Ruri’s head “don’t just read my mind like that, little lady”.

Yun nods his head "oh, his wife... eh? It means...".

Zeno smiles sadly "It doesn't mean Kaya will remember the memory of his previous life, right?".

"talking about your marriage... you married to her, did you two have children? Remembering you were good at taking care of children..." Jae Ha wonders, but even if they have, be it his wife or child must have dead since a long time ago.

Something nudges Kija’s mind "sorry if we remind you, but does your late wife know about you being one of the Four Dragon Warriors?".

"Kaya's body was really weak, just like Lord Han Tae’s wife and since before meeting with Zeno, Kaya had to live alone in the middle of the forest because of an incurable illness, the consumption and she did not want anyone to catch the disease from her. About Zeno being one of the Four Dragon Warriors, Kaya did not know about it because Kaya... she’s gone not too long after we married...".

Seeing Zeno's eyes, Yona realizes that Zeno still loves Kaya. His feelings are not subsided no matter how many hundred years had passed by.

"but... what if Kayano remembers you, Zeno? Because from what I saw in my dream, it's true you look so surprised when you meet Kayano, so does Kayano, and I feel like the moment that I saw in my dream when you met just now is a different".

"Zeno did not expect Kayano to remember Zeno, Miss...”, Zeno shakes his head, though it’s lie, he does hope Kayano remembers him “Zeno did not expect Kayano remembers her previous life as Kaya, as long as Kayano lives healthily", Zeno says before he leaving the room, remembering the last time when Kaya would leave him, he could not keep his words to Kaya so that they meet again in Heaven, in life after death because Zeno cannot die. Now that Kaya has reincarnated and reappeared before him, Zeno did not expect anything but to see Kaya live a healthy life.

When Hak and Yona walk around this place, they happen to pass by Han Tae and his wife’s room. Han Tae wraps his arm around her shoulder, lifting her unconscious wife’s body up from her bed to kiss her forehead as he blinks away his tears, asking her to open her eyes. Yona and Hak exchange glances before they leave.


	20. Doppleganger

After they arrange their belongings within their room (as long as they stay here, which is big and the room is more than enough for them all), Hae-Sal and the twin play pillow war so when Yun goes to the kitchen to look what he can do to help, Jae Ha is stuck with baby-sitting five kids who playing pillow war because Kija and Shina have gove to looking for their Yellow Dragon brother while Hak and Yona wander around the temple looking for Han Tae. Yona wants to ask him when and how they can meet with Yohime and Yue but it seems like they arrive on the wrong time as they passing by Han Tae and his wife’s room.

“you have to wake up, don’t leave me. Open your eyes, please...”, Han Tae wraps his arm around her shoulder, lifting her unconscious wife’s body up from her bed to kiss her forehead as he blinks away his tears “I missed you... I wonder if you have a nice dream or could you even hear me, Yume?”.

Yona and Hak exchange glances before they leave, they never expect to see Han Tae who always looked so cheerful and carefree in front of them, also could become like that though they understand the reason.

Red color spreads Yona’s cheeks as she feels heat risen up on her face, remembering how passionate Han Tae’s affection to his unconscious wife “to think Han Tae could cry and so romantic like that...”.

“somehow, that blonde kid really reminded me of my home, back on Fuuga”, Hak mutters out loud “he has perfect traits of Wind Tribe peole”.

Yona furrows her eyebrow, thinking hard “now you mention it, I also have a hunch feeling that Han Tae indeed has so many resemblances with someone from Wind Tribe that we knew, but who?”.

“well, if you ask me, princess... I only have one person that I could think of”, Hak lifts his forefinger up “I feel like Han Tae is the adult version of Tae Yeon, my adopted little brother”.

“oh, you’re right?!”, Yona exclaims, tossing her little fist to her palm. An image of the Fuuga’s cutest boy comes to Yona’s mind “Han Tae indeed has so many resemblances with Tae Yeon, not to mention Umi also always being clingy around Han Tae and Tae Yeon”.

* * *

After dinner, Kayano invites them to talk. After make sure the twins have gone to sleep, they go to meet with Han Tae and Kayano in front of the mouth of cave on the mountain behind the temple. In front of the gate to the cave, Han Tae carries a lantern.

Kayano bows her body "welcome, the reincarnation of King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon Warriors. I have been waiting for you all, now let me take you to where the Sword is buried".

Yona is taken aback, just like her comrades "...so you know who we are, Miss Kayano?".

Kayano straightens her body "of course, the god who told me, not to mention you all have met with my daughter, right?".

They furrow their eyebrows, parroting “your daughter?”.

Kayano nods her head “uh-huh. Waka is my daughter”.

(in case you forget it, Waka is Aina’s bodyguard).

Yona exclaims “you have married?!”.

Hak points out “oh, not too surprising, but I wonder who is your husband”.

Kija jaw-drops “Waka is your daughter?!”.

Yun gawks “you’re her mother!?”.

From her appearance, Jae Ha thinks at least Waka is around the same age with Yona and Lily or around 20 but looking to baby-faced priestess in front of them, Jae Ha can’t help but wonder “...actually, how old are you, Lady Kayano?”.

Diverting the conversation, Kayano smiles and pointing at them one by one, mentioning their names and nicknames "as one of the descendants of Dragon Priestess, one of my duties is to guard the grave located within the cave of the dragon valley right behind this temple. King Hiryuu's Sword that your group have been looking for is also there, please follow me".

After Kayano takes the lantern from Han Tae’s hand and leaves them, walking into the cave and out of earshot, Han Tae sighs before turning to Yona and the others with his serious expression, his cheerful manner’s gone “may I give you all an advice? It’s best to not say or ask **anything** to her about her husband. From what I know, Kayano lost her husband because of war when she was still bearing Waka in her womb. Kayano didn’t have the chance to raise Waka along with her husband and Waka didn’t even have the chance to meet with her father, even if it was only to feel her father’s embrace”.

Yona and the others think ‘war’ that Han Tae has mentioned is war between Kouka Kingdom with Kai Empire or war between Kouka Kingdom with Xing Kingdom because there’s a chance that if Kayano and Waka aren’t the citizens of Kouka, maybe they are citizens of Kai Empire or Xing Kingdom.

Remembering what Waka and Yuria told them about ‘Family’, this group’s members do not tied by blood relationship only, but more due to their bond as long-term friendship until all members of this group have considered each other’s presence as ‘Family’, that is what make this group is known as ‘Family’ and the leader of this group right now is Yue and Yohime. Yona thinks it’s interesting because this group kind of reminds her with her own group and she loves how ‘Family’ is working for their members. She really hopes that she will able meet with Yohime and Yue.

"where are we going?" Kija asks, feeling that they have walked far enough from the mouth of the cave.

Vines crawl on the wall of this tunnel which feels like a labyrinth, so dark and narrow that it can only pass two people be lined up from the front to the rear (where Kayano walked on the front with Zeno, followed by Hak and Yona, Kija with Jae Ha, Yun with Shina, while Han Tae on the rear with Ao on his shoulder).

"we’re here" Kayano says with a smile.

Zeno glances to his side. The woman beside him is the reincarnation of his wife, Kaya, it’s only natural for him to feeling that Kayano is not Kaya that he knew but he can’t stop the longing and yearning on his heart. Naturally, because even though she has been reincarnated, it does not mean Kayano remember of Zeno (and the reason of why Zeno walking side to side with Kayano is because of his noisy friends).

Han Tae takes over the lantern and lead their way further down the tunnel, lifting the lantern "we have arrived".

They arrive at a large field within the cave, where thousand swords are embedding on the ground. This place was once a battlefield, the swords which embedding on the ground is the grave-stones for warriors who died on the battlefield.

“one of the Swords which being left here was belonged to King Hiryuu, Red Dragon King's Sword”, turning behind, Kayano asks “do you know why King Hiryuu left his sword here?".

"because this was King Hiryuu's last battlefield", Zeno closes his eyes for a moment "before King Hiryuu returned to the castle, he left his Sword, embedding it on the ground of this battle... shortly after returning to the castle, his body began to weakened and this battlefield became the last battlefield before he died".

"only the King who left his Sword who can find his sword, starting from here you have to go alone to find your sword, princess Yona", Kayano lifts her hand "and for the princess Yona’s comrades, like princess Yona, you will also have a test like princess Yona daughter to make you stronger, but this test is a tough one so if you are not willing to take this test, you may wait outside the cave... how?".

No one of their members intends to wait outside, and it makes Kayano smiling.

"Miss Kayano, how would I get my sword after passing the test?".

"you would get it once you pass the test, but let me warn you before, princess”, Kayano touches Yona’s shoulders “don't be mistaken your Sword and Shield or you will lose both your Sword and Shield".

Kija asks "what do you mean, Miss Kayano?".

"you certainly have heard this story. Long time ago, there was a man who was selling a Sword that could break through any Shield and a Shield that could defend against any weapon but it was said that when they clashed, the greatest Sword and both shattered...", Kayano looks at Yona gently, before she lifts the lantern in her hand "I wish good luck for you guys, the test begins”.

Along with when Kayano turns off the lantern, they feel like falling into the darkness. The sensation Yona has felt is exactly the same as what she felt in her dream yesterday. After feeling like throwing to the deepest darkness towards a dark void place, there are only light of fireflies which accompany them. They are all separated into different places.

"guys!? where are you?! Answer me, please!?", Yun sighs "I can't fight at all, what should I do?"

.

"the priestess said that there will be a test that we have to pass so we would be stronger... not that I mind it”, Kija mutters out loud, looking around, only to find nothing and no one around him “but what kind of enemy that we should take down?".

"reincarnation of Zeno’s wife said this will be a tough test”, Jae Ha opens his eyes, scratching his neck “heck, don't tell me I have to fight women?".

Even though they are in different places, they can feel that they are not so far from each other. As soon as they feel the presence of someone’s approaching them, they are shocked.

Zeno stares to someone who appears before him "...seriously?".

"oi, oi, are you kidding on me?" Hak narrows his eyes when his shadow moves “my shadow... alive?”.

"there are... two of me?", Shina says, shocked to see his shadow moves and alive like human being before its form changes into himself.

They hear Han Tae’s voice ringing on their head after that “true, this is the test. Like you can see, now you have to deal with yourself. Those people who appear before you are no one but yourself, your greatest enemies, or you could call them as darkness within yourself. Of course, because they are your living shadow which being formed into human being from your darkness, they know everything about you and what you need to remember is, their ability is the same with yours. Be careful, if you could not defeat your own darkness, there is a possibility that you will not be able to come back again because your shadow takes over your place. The only way to get out is to get through your own darkness".

After a while, Zeno appears the first in front of Han Tae and Kayano "don't you two think too low if you think this test is enough to defeat us, Han Tae, Kaya?".

Kayano clarifies "my name is Kayano".

"right, sorry", Zeno says sitting next to Kayano who sits on the edge of the cliff.

Han Tae joins them "you don't feel worry about your friends or don’t want to go save them, Ouryuu Zeno?".

"If they really need help, of course Zeno will help them but this dimension is yours, right? Which means to be able to meet them, Zeno must ask Kayano’s permission first before Zeno can meet one of his friends though even if you allow him, one thing Zeno could understand, at least you and Han Tae do not have any intention to harm us because you said it yourself, this test can make us stronger. Zeno just has to complete his own exam and wait for them to return after Zeno finished their exams".

Han Tae stares to Zeno "...looks like you really trust them, huh?".

"Of course, because they are my family. Even if there’s someone I worried of, it’s only one person... can our shadow change its form too?".

"Of course, depends on itself... only those who know the darkness in themselves and are able to deal with it who could pass this test", Kayano turns to Zeno "are you worried about Lord Hak?".

"yeah, because unlike Zeno who has had a lot of time and is already familiar with his darkness, this will be a tough test for others, especially for the little Miss and Mister".

Like what Zeno has said, the others have difficulties.

Yun does not fight with his shadow, but he has to argue with his shadow _"_ _he’s so_ _damn genius_ _which means_ _I_ _’_ _m indeed a genius..._ _it’_ _s very difficult to_ _kick_ _hi_ _s_ _ass even_ _with my intelligence if we are equally strong, right? Actually_ _,_ _what do Kayano_ _and Han Tae want with giving this kind of_ _test to us?"_.

Kija who has to deal with his doppleganger, is having trouble, not only because of Hakuryuu's claws, not like her innocent self, his doppleganger even using a tricky way by revealing Kija's heart and feeling.

"just admit it, you will feel much more relieved and comfortable... just admit that you love princess Yona and you want her, just admit that you are jealous of Hak because you care so much about Hak. Deep in your heart, you feel jealous because Hak can make princess Yona cry and laugh easily, whereas you, as one of the Four Dragon Warriors, are no more than her guardian... even though you die, there will be another Hakuryuu who can replace you, you are nothing more than a mere tool, the same as weapons that can be replaced at any time when it broke".

"even so... I admit him?! I acknowledge him as a brother even if he doesn’t feel the same way!?", Kija says, slashing his shadow with his dragon claws "maybe it's true what you say, but as long as princess Yona can be happy and can smile sincerely, it doesn't matter to me if she has to be together with Hak... even though I feel jealous of him sometimes, but I acknowledge Hak as trusted ally, friend, brother, even though he doesn't think the same as me, but above all, he is also my family... I couldn't stand to see him suffer like I couldn't stand to see the princess suffer, that's why I hope they both can be happy after what happened... because they are really precious people to me, I will stay by their side as long as they need my aid".

Kija's shadow smiles before he disappears, then Kija appears before Kayano, Zeno and Han Tae.

Zeno smiles knowingly "welcome back, Hakuryuu".

Shortly thereafter, Shina and Yun arrive at the same time. Shina manages to defeat his shadow after he breaks free from the power to paralyze of his shadow and tells his shadow that he will take off his mask and replace it with a bandage to close his eyes someday, after he can overcome his fear towards his own power.

Yun successfully defeats his shadow with stop thinking and make a peace with his shadow, he admits that it’s true, he is the weakest of his group in the battle and sometimes Yun feels himself as burden but Yun refuses to acknowledge that he is a mere burden because Yun proudly states that he still has so many skill that he could use to cover up his weaknesses and Yun will stay with his group because for Yun, his friends are also irreplaceable families.

"it means only Jae Ha, Hak and Yona who haven’t—", Yun says, but his speech is cut off by Jae Ha’s appearance.

"just Hak and Yona-chan", Jae Ha says approaching them "you are really evil, Han Tae, Kayano-chan... it was really cruel, to throw us into different dimension with our shadow. It was very difficult, you know, to fight against myself".

"but you look like you enjoy it, Jae Ha", Yun narrows his eyes.

"because this is important... you claim yourself as princess Yona’s Dragon, but if you don't love yourself, if you can't even protect yourself and can't overcome the darkness within yourself, how could you protect the others?", Kayano narrows her eyes knowingly “from how you can’t even overcome your own shadow, looks like you still lost in the darkness of that day of betrayal, huh?”.

"shut up, Kayano", Hak murmurs holding Tsu Quan Dao's polearm which he embedding on the ground to support his tattered body.

"Why? If you couldn't even kill me here, you won't be able to avenge to this man, right?", says Hak’s shadow that has changed his form become Soo Won.

"...I’m gonna kill you", Hak stands and swinging his Tsu Quan Dao again, his murderous intention within himself increased "I will not let that happen again... I already... don't want to lose anyone ever again... so before you kill the princess, I have to kill you, Soo Won!?".

Hak’s shadow which takes Soo Won’s form grins "stupid".

On the other side, Yona clenches her shaking fist tightly "stop it, I don't want to admit it...".

"it's useless, you can't deny it because this is the fact. You have to choose one of them, sooner or later".

Yona looks up to her shadow "I can't choose?!".

"the kindness of your heart is called 'naive' on the battlefield and one day it will take your life", Yona’s shadow says as she turns into Soo Won who holding sword on his hand "or someone who is precious to you".

Witnessing Soo Won turns his back and lifts his sword towards Hak, Yona raises her bow and aiming her arrow to Soo Won "STOP?!".

Kayano stands up and turns on the lantern "alright, I guess it’s over... maybe it still couldn’t work out well this time, huh? In other words, the one who failed this test is Mr. Hak, princess Yona and Ryokuryuu Jae Ha".

"What do you mean? Jae Ha is—", Kija says but he stops his sentence in the halfway because Jae Ha suddenly collapses "Jae Ha!?".

As soon as Yun opens Jae Ha's shirt, he is surprised to find bruises and gashes on Jae Ha's shoulder which deep enough "what is these wounds?! Why does he get hurt like this, Kayano?!".

"I'll explain it later", Kayano snaps her fingers. At the same time as the dimension which separated them disappear, Yona and Hak appear before them. Actually, they are still in their original place except but they simly feel separated because they were separated into different dimensions which have been existed within this cave. Kayano’s power as Dragon priestess is only mediator to make it real.

They are surprised to see Yona firing her arrow and her arrow embedding Hak’s back. Yona immediately drops her bow and runs towards Hak when she sees Hak, with his tattered body, collapses forward after vomiting blood "HAK?!".

Seeing Hak’s body which fulfilled with cuts and bruises, plus her arrow that she has always intended to protect him, instead hurt him this time, Yona cries harder while holding Hak’s head on her lap, her tears falling on his cheeks "Hak... I’m so sorry...".

Yun demands as he inspecting Hak’s wounds "Han Tae, Kayano?! How could this happen?!".

Kayano explains that the shadow which made by their darkness is part of themselves, which means that if their shadow get fatal wounds, of course it will affect its original body "if it's only scratch, it won't be too influential, it will only become bruises in the original body but if it's hit with a vital organ, there will be a considerable effect on the original body like Ryokuryuu and Mr. Hak experienced".

 _"_ _even though_ _his_ _warm,_ _big and_ _calloused_ _hand feels_ _rough sometimes,_ _your hand is always within_ _arm-length which can_ _reach_ _me_ _to protect me. I_ _’m so angry to myself_ _, why I'm not strong enough to be able to protect you and always be your obstacle... I even hurt you_ _now_ _..."_ _,_ Yona thinks tightly holding Hak's hand with her trembling body, she is surprised when she feels Hak's hand cupping her cheek.

Hak wipes her tears and smiles weakly "don't cry, your face is getting uglier, you know".

Yona squawks "the heck?!".

Hak smiles tiredly "good, that’s the spirit".

"you... even with your condition like this, you’re still...", Yona lifts his hand, kissing the back of his palm "you're really stupid...".

"and don't apologize, because at least this way, you understand my feeling who must raise my sword to you every time we train together... I have to restrain myself with all might to not to hurt you and it's hard, you know", Hak chuckles lightly before he slowly closes his eyes "let me sleep... I’m really tired...".

"but why do we okay?", Kija says in surprise, he has felt his chest aching earlier himself but considering he also attacked his shadow right on the vital organ, he should also experience the side-effect like Hak.

"Yun and Seiryuu could pass this test in a peaceful way, so no wonder they don't get the side-effect", Kayano says "and for your case, Hakuryuu Kija, because you are protected by huge divine protection which exactly thanks to your predecessors, so the side-effect you have obtained on your body are not too devastating".

Han Tae cradles Hak’s head to check on him before carrying Hak "what’s important now, let’s go back to the temple to treat them properly, quick".


	21. Grudge

When Jae Ha wakes up, Yun just puts a wet rag on his forehead "morning, how do you feel? At least your fever has finally broken".

Jae Ha sits but he has to stop in the halfway when he finds his sleeping daughter’s head on top of his chest while three other Dragon Warriors are sleeping on the floor around him.

Clenching her fist on the blanket, Hae-Sal mumbles, sleep-talking “I get it, mom... father is pervert...”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes to Kayano, Yun and Han Tae who trying to not laugh “exactly, what had you taught to our daughter, Eum-Yeong?”.

Carrying Hae-Sal to the empty futon and covering her with blanket, Han Tae tells Jae Ha to change his clothes after he gives clean kimono to him.

"last night you and Hak fainted, after that Kija carried you and Shina carried Hak here", Yun stands up and opens the door to the next room. Next to Hak, Yona sleeps on Hak’s right side while holding Hak’s hand and the twins sleep cuddling around Yona “Yona and the twin watched over Hak without sleep since last night so we let them sleep there”.

 _"I envy you, Hak. He won't think of me that far or react to that to me"_ , Jae Ha thinks before remembering what happened to him during the exam last night as Yun changes his bandage.

* * *

"don’t you think that Hak really bother you? Instead of give in just because he is younger than you and you feel you will not be able to win from Hak, doesn’t it better for you to take her away and make her as yours?".

Jae Ha snarls "don't be ridiculous... I don't have any feelings for her, what I have felt towards her is only because of the dragon blood in my body, not my own feelings".

"hah, still deny about your feelings to that girl? You keep denying your feelings to red-haired princess by convincing yourself that the feeling you have for her is only because of the dragon blood in your body so you wouldn’t get hurt when you couldn’t have her on your hand", Jae Ha's shadow changes his form into Garou "your face looks like you wanted to cry when I told you to run away yourself... do you have the personal grudge because I said that I hate you, tiring of you and I will be happier if you go, idiot?" .

Jae Ha clenches his fist "shut up".

"Why? You seem to be paranoid about ‘bond’, is it because of the blood tie of the dragon that you have with me?".

"I said shut up".

"it’s true, right? You're just afraid of losing your bond with that girl or she would leave you when she knew about your feelings to her, unlike with us. Because the fact is, you don't even want to have a bond due to dragon blood between us, am I wrong?".

"SHUT UP!?", Jae Ha says, preparing to throw his knives to Garou "you don't need to tell me that, I've known that for a long time... I just don't want to admit it because I don't want it to end like what happened to us, I don't want to lose her and I want to always be by her side even if she doesn’t belong to me".

"do you really want to kill me, Jae Ha?", Jae Ha’s shadow has changed its form into Yona. Jae Ha startles and immediately stops his hands. Jae Ha’s shadow doesn’t let go the opportunity so Jae Ha gets hit by his own knives.

* * *

"he’s burning up...", Yona says touching his forehead "why hasn’t he woken up yet, Kayano? And why do I alright even though I also failed the exam, not like Jae Ha and Hak?".

"the Dragon valley within the cave that we entered last night was known as the valley which being used as the resting place for the Dragon spirits, every predecessor’s spirits of Dragon Warriors who had passed away, would stop by the valley first before they ascended to the Heaven and sometimes there were spirits who returned back to the world or choose to stay because they still haven’t able to rest in peace due to the regret or unresolved business in the world, that's why the land of the valley have the powerful force of the divine protection. About why princess Yona’s alright, it’s because you have been protected by divine protection from the Heaven, just like Ouryuu and Hakuryuu. About the reason of why Lord Hak hasn’t woken up yet, it's because his spirit is still there, on that Dragon valley", Kayano explains that last night Hak and Jae Ha's spirits are pulled away to the darkness in the valley "even though I said your spirits are both pulled away, you could say it's only part of your spirit because some of your spirits are still in your body. That’s what make them unconscious and they just can wake up if their spirits have fully returned to their body".

Shina lifts his finger "but Jae Ha’s awake already... it means...".

Kija looks up to his green brother "exactly, how can you come back?".

"well, I don't know either way, it's just that...”, Jae Ha shrugs “when I felt like I was in the middle of the absolute darkness, I felt like someone pulling my hand and led my way out to the light. Right after the light enveloped us, the girl let my hand go and I woke up. I also have no idea about who is this girl".

"Ryokuryuu, don't tell me that this girl has long straight hair reaches her knees with the same colors of hair and eyes with you and the corner of her eyes even slightly droopy like yours?".

Jae Ha snaps his finger, pointing Kayano "That's right!? Do you know who is this girl?".

Kayano shrugs her shoulder "what I can tell is, it’s only natural for her to help you... about who the girl is and what is her relationship with you, you can just ask her directly when you meet her".

"Okay, put aside about me", Jae Ha raises his left hand “what should we do to wake Hak up?”.

"there’s only one way to go back”, Han Tae confirms “he must be able to pass the test because until now, the test for him is still happening because part of his spirit hasn’t returned to his original body, yet. Ryokuryuu can return because even though you have passed the test, your consciousness is still ‘there’ and your body is here before that girl helped to bring your spirit back to your body".

Kayano glances down to Hak, pointing at Jae Ha "let's just try to bring Lord Hak’s body to the Dragon valley again, but if he hasn't realized it after few minutes...".

After stopping her words, Kayano just asks them to hurry up.

When Jae Ha wants to handle Hak, Kija takes over "your wound must be still felt hurt, right? What I told you before to rely on us occasionally?".

Jae Ha smiles at Kija's words "you're really...".

* * *

Once they arrive in the valley and lay Hak down, he still doesn’t wake up.

Kayano continues her words, about what she hasn’t finished yet back then "those who can pass this test, only those who know the darkness in themselves and face it directly. If they haven’t able to defeat the darkness in themselves, there’s a chance they will only fall deeper to the darkness but for Lord Hak's case, he just can’t remember part of his darkness, so right now his spirit is tracking down the trail".

Yona blinks her eyes "do you mean the reason behind Hak’s darkness was created that might have been forgotten by Hak himself because it was happened far on the past and it’s been too long for Hak to forget it?".

Kayano nods her head "that's right, until he can overcome his darkness, he wouldn't be able to wake up, no matter what kind of the shocks we give from outside".

 _"could it be these have something to do with what Aina said about their childhood?",_ Yona thinks in deep thought, remembering Aina's words _"there’s an empty space within Hak’s heart, maybe it's caused by our childhood that he can't remember... but oh well, it's better if he doesn't remember it at all, anyway..."_.

"if we can’t wake him up from the outside, how about just wake him up from inside?", Rui innocently says as she tugging Zeno's pants-leg.

Yona and her friends are surprised because the twins which they have deliberately left behind, have come here to follow them.

Yona screeches, holding Rui's shoulder "why do you all come here?! Mom told you to wait at the temple, right?".

Rui puffs her cheeks "eeeh, but... we also want to help... since yesterday, papa Hak did not wake up at all and big sis Ruri said it was because of papa Hak’s consciousness was brought here".

Yun lifts his hand "wait a second, what do you mean just now, Rui?".

"do you forget it, uncle Yun? I can see through people’s hearts", Ruri says, folding her arms "part of papa Hak’s heart which make people can wake up a.k.a known as ‘consciousness’ was brought here. I know how to wake him up. Though it’s a bit cheating, it can't be helped, rather than papa Hak don't wake up at all, right?".

Hanna taps Ruri’s shoulder "but that method is a bit risky even for you, so isn't it better to bring someone with you, desu?".

"big sis Hanna’s right", Rui nods furiously before tears start to form on her eyes “last time you did it, you scared us because you couldn’t wake up for a week!?”.

“don’t cry?!”, Ruri orders strictly before she gives in, scratching the back of her head "fine, but with my condition now, I can only bring at least one adult with me".

Umi glances up at Yona and her friends "so... who will join with big sis Ruri, dayo?".

Right after Umi asks them, they all turn their head to Yona, and of course Yona wants to come.

"I don't recommend this method at all because there’s something that inappropriate to be seen by a child like you, Ruri", Kayano crouches in front of Ruri “are you sure with this?”.

Ruri puts both hand on her hips and lifts her chin up proudly "humph, just don’t group me with ordinary children, Aunt Kayano".

Yona narrows her eyes in suspicion "Kayano, you... know what happened to Hak, right? Tell us, Kayano, don't hide anything from us, please".

"well, if that is your wish, princess... as the exchange, these children are not allowed to use their strength because there’s something that children should not see and I ask you to remember, I am willing to do this because you all also have the right to know, just think this is as part of your test after you witness what happened to Lord Hak".

After they ask Han Tae to keep the children safe, Kayano snaps her fingers. Yona, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors witness something that they really shouldn’t witness, part of Hak’s darkness from his childhood, starting from they witness Hak following a beautiful woman who has similar hair and eyes with Hak.

* * *

 

_._

_Hak's POV..._

_._

* * *

 

_“I don't know for how long I walked in this quiet and cold darkness, looking for the light until finally I arrive in this village. Seems like the Autumun will end and the Winter is coming. I find a woman with long straight raven-hair reaching her hips and sapphire-eyes, she wears kimono with pattern of Tsubaki flowers carrying a katana, a katana with the symbol of Wind Tribe, the Wind, Cloud and Mountain are carved on its scabbard, the katana has a purple ribbon in its hilt. Somehow there’s a strong and nostalgic feeling, longing in my heart when I saw her”._

This woman looks around with confused frown, looking for someone "duh, honestly... where are they?".

"Aunt Youki", a little girl tugs her skirt, looking up to her so that the woman named Youki bends down in front of the little girl and smiles "oh, my dear, Aina... have you seen Hak and Hakuya?".

"behind the temple”, Aina lifts her hand, giggling “and I saw Hak was hung downward on a tree".

Hearing Aina's words, Youki ran in reflex after carrying Aina. Shocked to see the small Hak being hung upside down on the tree while swinging a wooden sword, dodging and halting the wooden sword from a familiar man nearby. Without hesitation, Youki smacks that man’s ribs with the hilt of her katana before slashing the rope that tying Hak’s ankle and catching Hak on her arms.

"Hakuya!? What do you think you’re doing to Hak!?", Youki takes off the rope of Hak’s ankle before she pointing her katana to her husband, carrying Hak on her arm like a sack “even if it’s to train him, isn’t it still too harsh for him?!”.

_“like two peas in a pod, a man with very similar body structure with me, except for the color of his green eyes and the color of his brunette hair, I remember now, this man is my father”._

Hakuya rubs his stinging ribs "what? I only train him, like he asked".

Youki sighs heavily before stomping on her husband’s head "my love, Hak is still 4 years old, right? He's still too small~ I don't forbid you to train our children if you want to train him to be a warrior because it’s the good of our family but I said wait until he’s getting bigger a little".

"don't spoil him too much, Youki”, Hakuya cleans his clothes off of the dust, folding his hands “at the age of 16 years old, as a ceremony of maturity in my birthplace, I was thrown into wild and coldest regions on the border of Northern Kai Empire’s steep mountains during the winter and I managed to survive".

"please don't compare ordinary people with you!? What affected ordinary people didn’t affect you!? If it was ordinary people, they would die instantly... eng?”, Youki examines Hak’s body “Hak, what are these bruises? Do you have a fight again?".

Aina apologizes “ah, it’s because of me!?”.

Hak purses his lips "that's their fault, who do they think they are, dare to disturb Aina?".

Aina adds "after I had ignored those who mocked me because of the strange color of my hair, they instead pulled my hair and Hak was angry at them and they fought but in the end, they were all beaten black and blue by Hak again".

"hoo... which one dare to pull your beautiful hair, my dear li’l angel?", purple-eyed and brunette-haired man smiles with dark aura.

Aina snaps her head back "papa?!".

"Ren, stop it. You scared our kids", a gorgeous-looking woman, like an angel with the very same eyes and hair with Aina's, that woman is princess Sonya, Aina's biological mother. Sonya caries Aina and ruffles Hak’s head "again, thank you very much because you protected Aina, Hak. So please don't be angry to him, Youki".

Youki sighs "fine then, Sonya. geez, either you or your father, Hak... both of you are just the same, hot-blooded".

"but father said as a man, I have to be strong and take care the precious people for me like father, mother, uncle Ren, aunt Sonya and Aina", Hak reaches out his hand to Youki. Listening to her son’s sincere words, Youki smiles broadly "oh, my good boy... I believe you can be dependable older brother who is overprotective of your little sister or brother later".

Sonya snaps her head, pointing at Youki "eh? Wait, it means...".

Youki grins broadly "yep!? I'm pregnant again, it's been 3 months?!".

Hakuya hands Hak to Ren "please carry my child for a while, Ren".

As they have predicted, Ren and Sonya close Hak’s and Aina's eyes as Hakuya lifts Youki off the ground before torridly kissing Youki.

Ren mutters out loud “please don’t forget before you kissed, there are children around here”.

When Hak and Aina ask what their parents are meant, Sonya explains to them that Hak will have younger sibling and it immediately makes Hak and Aina cheering together "hooray!?".

Sonya can’t help it but to laugh "hey, Hak is the one who will have a sibling, why do you get excited too, Aina?".

"but mom, Hak said I’m just like his own little sister?!”, Aina twirls innocently “if Hak will have a younger sibling, then I also will have a younger sibling, right?".

I understand now, this is the reflection of my past, my childhood that I can't remember up until now and the one Aina can remember... but why did I forget it? Unexpectedly, I know the answer immediately. At the night of the first snow of the winter has fallen, the village where we lived was attacked by two troops from two directions, from the Northern Kai Empire and Xing Kingdom.

On the rear of the village which is the border of Wind Tribe territory across Xing Kingdom’s land, Sonya leaves her house, carrying Aina on her arms while Ren tightens his hand to his spear.

"run away, Sonya!? there is a possibility that Xing Kingdom's army are looking for you?!".

"but what about you?".

"I will catch up with you soon after helping Hakuya, take Aina to safe place!? Go find Youki and Hak and run with them?!", Ren says kissing Sonya's wet eyelids "but if I don't come back...".

"make sure you come back to me", Sonya says kissing Ren “I love you”.

“yeah, I love you too”, Ren kisses her back before ruffling Aina’s head “be a good girl, Aina”.

At the same time, in the front gate of the village which is the Wind Tribe’s land and across that place, there’s a border of Fire Tribe region which directly facing the Northern Kai Empire, Hakuya confronts the troops of Northern Kai Empire "wow, I was surprised... I never thought you could come after me here, Li Wen?".

"where do you hide Lady Yokihi, you disgraceful son of a bitch?".

"I have thrown away that name along with my old identity. Right now, I am only Youki of Wind Tribe on Kouka Kingdom", Youki says, pulling out her katana out of its scabbard "remembering a man against an army is unfair, so it doesn't matter if I join, right?".

"wait, where’s Hak?".

"I entrusted him with Sonya".

"What do you think you’re doing!? You're pregnant, it's better—".

Before Hakuya can protest further, Youki kisses him and raises her sword to their enemy "it’s a honor for a woman to cover up the weakness of a man, my beloved husband, so just shut up and let me help you".

"You are really a beautiful woman, Youki", Hakuya says and grins broadly, pointing his spear at the enemy “let’s finish this quickly so we can go back to our son’s side”.

Li Wen scoffs "do you realize what you are doing? You throw away your kingdom and homeland just because of this man?! Did you forget your own position, Lady Yokihi?!".

"are you stupid, huh? How could I forget? I could still be patient even after my homeland and my own family manipulate me, but not only dumped me... they themselves who have betrayed me!? Only Hakuya who never betrayed me, ever", Youki says grasping tightly Hakuya's hand.

"back down, Youki. Run and wait for us at the usual place where Sonya is also heading there", Ren says landing beside Hakuya, lifting his spear to their enemy "I thought it’s the troop from Xing kingdom but it turns out that the Northern Kai Empire is coming here instead?".

"oh, princess Sonya is the one that Wu Tian looking for, if I don’t wrong? Wu Tian should have come from the opposite direction to me, secretly".

"Ren, take Youki to Sonya's place!? Not only your child and wife, our child is also with them?!", Hakuya asks his trusted comrade, swinging his spear forward to upcoming Kai soldier "I’ll follow you all after my business with Li Wen is finished?!".

When Ren grabs her wrist, Youki struggles "NO!? I won't go anywhere without you!?".

"Go away, Youki ?!Don't make us lose Hak too, not after Yue—?!".

"—then I'll wait", Youki says hugging and kissing Hakuya before she leaves with Ren, though she only leaves after yelling out loud “I will not forgive you if you die so you have to survive and go back to me, Hakuya?!”.

Wu Tian manages to find Sonya who bring Aina and Hak before Ren and Youki find them. When Wu Tian swings his spear to them, Ren arrives in time and halts Wu Tian's spear "do Xing soldiers really have a hobby of killing innocence people such as children and women, Wu Tian!?".

"oh, don't blame me... because I was ordered by Queen Sophia to bring former crowned princess Sonya back with her child and husband, but for me, even if you two are her husband and her daughter, the filth of Kouka such as yourself and that little girl only a nuisance. I have no intention of killing princess Sonya daughter because all I want to kill is you and your child", Wu Tian says, attacking Ren fiercely “so I can bring back princess Sonya to Xing Kingdom?!”.

Looking behind over his shoulders, Ren shouts “Youki?! Take Sonya with you and run with our children from this village?! I and Hakuya will catch up with you all soon?!”.

“but...”, Sonya looks doubt to run but Youki grabs her wrist, pulling her to run “run?!”.

They run to the border of the village, uphill on the outskirt.

When they reach the downhill of the outskirt across the village, Youki stops, panting while clutching her stomach before kneeling on the ground. Looking up, she gives her katana to Sonya "Sonya, I’m so sorry, but... just take Hak with you... I can’t...".

"shut up?! Do I look like a woman who will leave her best friend?!", Sonya realizes Youki’s womb must be tensed. Ignoring Youki’s protest, Sonya carries Youki on her back, putting Aina down to the ground “you can run, Aina?”.

Aina nods her head before Hak pulls Aina's hand "quick, we have to run, too?!".

Aina's sobs, wiping her tears "but where do we run, Hak?".

"run, survive and stay alive... we can run to wherever, as long as we’re alive!?".

Aina gasps after looking behind "mom!? Aunt Youki!? Let’s go back!? Papa and Uncle Hakuya, they... Run away?!".

Aina reaches out her hand and Hak who hugging her from behind to stop her from going back to their burned village, turns his head behind but it’s a mistake. Youki and Sonya look straight to where Aina and Hak see clearly. On the outskirt of the village which they stand, it’s illuminated by the fire that burning the houses in the village, several soldiers thrust their spears into Ren's back and Wu Tian stabs Ren right on his heart, killing the tough warrior. Li Wen uses the same cheating method, even more cruelly, because Li Wen cuts off Hakuya's head until Hakuya's head is separated from his body. Sonya puts Youki down on the ground before they quickly cover Hak’s and Aina’s eyes before they carry their children on their arms and turn their faces away while holding back their tears. When they arrive on the grass field on the uphill, Youki hides Sonya, Hak and Aina behind the bushes.

"Youki, what—", Sonya says but is cut off by Youki who hugs her and whispers "please take care of my son, Sonya".

"mom, where are you going?", Hak says holding Youki's hand when Youki wants to leave.

"my little warrior, you and Aina have to stay here safely and take care of Sonya. Don’t get out from this place no matter what will happen after this", Youki says, putting his pointer finger to his lips "sup, just close your eyes and your ears, don't make a sound and don't cry. You can just forget what happened and what you saw tonight just fine".

"Youki, don't?!", Sonya says in vain, knowing what she will do but Youki leaves, carrying her katana on her hand.

"haven’t I warned you before when you wanted to leave the Northern Kai Empire? Don't go if you don't want to suffer more, Former Empress Yokihi", Li Wen says when he mounting from his horse and approaching Youki. He throws Hakuya's head near Youki’s feet before reaching out his hand to Youki "but Emperor Gou will still give you one more chance because he’s still in love with you, let’s go back to the Northern Kai Empire, Lady Yokihi".

Within the bushes, Sonya covers Hak’s and Aina’s mouth to muffle their crying sounds. Youki looks down with her blank eyes, she blinks away her tears and reaches out her hand shakily before carrying her husband’s head, hugging her husband’s head with her shaking body. She hysterically cries out in anguish and desperation after kissing her husband’s forehead passionately and whispering good night.

"...what for?", Youki says, still carrying her husband’s head but her hand reaches out to her katana’s hilt.

"because you are needed as the Empress of Northern Kai Empire, you are his wife and the eldest daughter of the Emperor Byeol, Lady Yokihi".

"my name is Youki... I have thrown away that name after my first son, Yue was killed when he was only 5 years old, Yue was killed by you and that made me even more unable to forgive you, because the one who ordered you to kill Yue was my first husband and ever since that time, I no longer consider Gou as my husband and I have thought he’s dead. Hakuya... Taiga is the only one who never betray me but once more time, you took someone precious to me again", Youki says pointing her sword to Li Wen with eyes of the beast, full of anger and sadness even though tears flowing freely from the corner of her eyes "have you gone crazy? you asked me to do that after you killed him... you killed Taiga?!".

"don’t blame me, it’s not my fault because I only followed my master’s order... Emperor Gou was the one who asking me to kill prince Yue because he knew, prince Yue is also your illegitimate son with former General Taiga. They are the result and the proof of your unfaithfulness, right?", Li Wen says, chuckling darkly before snapping his finger.

"Youki?!", Sonya shouts, hugging Youki from behind so that all the arrows that Wu Tian throwing which about to pierce Youki, piercing Sonya's back instead when the former crowned princess of Xing trying to protect Youki.

"MOM?!", Aina shouts and runs over to Sonya, so Hak comes out too.

At that moment, Li Wen who is nearby, hits Hak’s head with a spiked stick on his polearm that make Hak getting injured on the back of his head. With her remained energy, Sonya protects Aina when Li Wen swings his spear towards the children with intention to kill both kids. Youki who tries to protect the three of them from Li Wen's attack, is getting hit by a spear which slash her chest and pierce through Youki's womb.

Sonya hugs Aina tightly, smiling down despite the blood flowing out of her wounds "what I said to wait and do not get out of there, my little angel?".

Aina starts sobbing violently, hugging back her mother with her shaking body "mom... forgive me... I'm so sorry...".

"...mother?", wide-eyed Hak looks up to Youki who smiles while hugging him tightly. Even though blood keeps flowing through her chest and her stomach, Youki keeps smiling while hugging him tightly "sup, I’m alright, it’s okay, dear... thanks God... are you okay?".

When Youki's body collapses limply to the ground, Hak shouts, trying to wake her up before they all hear the whistle made by horn that ringing to the sky as a signal from one of the soldiers of the two troops, the signal that the wind tribe’s soldiers have arrived to this village so the troops, both from Xing Kingdom and Northern Kai Empire, retreat.

Youki cries while holding her stomach "forgive your mother, my child... I failed to protect you...".

"Youki, your womb...", Sonya stares down to the blood coming out of Youki's wounds, crying “we’re so sorry... if not for protecting us...”.

"never mind, Sonya... we both have a lot of time on the afterlife... it’s better for us to just say goodbye to our children".

While holding Aina tightly, Sonya smiles softly "sup, it's okay, don't be afraid... those bad guys have left, at least it’s safe already... your grandfather, named Son Mundok will comes to pick you, but you have to hide in a safe place with Hak... forgive me, for leaving your side this fast... at least I’m relieved, because you're not alone".

"no, mommy... where are you going? Mom, don't go...", Aina hiccups “can’t I just come with you?”.

"I’m so sorry, but it's time for us to be separated... this separation is only temporary, in the future we will able to meet again... when we haven’t able to meet yet, don't cry and mourning continously, keep smile... I really love your smile and laugh... because when you smile and laugh, it will bring good luck, that's why you shouldn’t lose your smile and laughter... promise to mom... never ever give up no matter how harsh or bad the life have turned be... don't hold the grudges on those who evil to you... including the person who did this bad thing to your father and me... no matter what happens tonight ... don't ever let go of your kindness and courage... as long as you have those two things, you will never fall to the road of animals because you’re human...", Sonya cups her daughter’s wet cheeks and smiles fondly while hugging Aina "I love you, Aina... my little angel...".

“Hak, you are my only hope, you can live freely following your wishes... as a man, you must protect what is precious to you... because you know how painful to lost someone, if someone is precious to you, never ever let go of what is precious for you... forgive me because I have to leave you with Aina... to bring your sibling to your father's place... I only have one regret... because I haven’t the chance to see you growing up as a man... just remember, you're not alone... Aina is with you, right? You must protect her... you said once... she is just like your sister, right?", Youki says, smiling while holding Hak's face. Staring down to Youki with his widened-eyes, Hak nods his head furiously and promises her mother to protect Aina, wiping her mother's blood on the corner of her mouth but his eyes widen when her mother’s blood falls onto his face "I love you, Hak".

After Youki’s hand which cupping Hak’s face falls to the ground and Sonya’s body collapses to the side, Aina turns towards Hak with her crying face, staring blankly to Hak who cries silently before they hear the the sound of the upcoming soldiers from far distance. Hak pulls Aina's hand, hiding behind the bush nearby after Aina tells Hak to carry Hakuya’s head. Mundok, who just arrives at this place, is shocked to see the lifeless body of Sonya and Youki lying near the Tsubaki tree, dying under the falling snow.

“princess Sonya?! Lady Youki?!”, Mundok quickly approaches them but instantly realizes, it’s too late, they’ll not survive this.

When Mundok takes Youki’s hand on his, Youki pleads "Mundok... if after this my son doesn't remember what happened tonight, promise me... keep what happened tonight as secret... keep his true identity and his heritage as secret... take care of him as your grandson, and love him... like you love your biological grand-daughter, Aina".

Sonya also asks Mundok of the same thing about Aina “forgive us, because until the end of our life, we always burden you... father-in-law... thank you... for every... thing...”.

Mundok is frantically looking for the lost children who just lost their parents. When Mundok manages to find both of them hiding behind the bushes, Mundok’s only eyes widen seeing the condition of both of them which can be counted as pathetic. Aina cries in fear while hugging Hakuya's head when Hak lifts the dagger towards Mundok and glares to Mundok regardless of the blood coming out of his head.

Mundok reaches out his hand "It's okay, calm down... I'm not a bad person...".

When Mundok hugs him, Hak struggles, even stabbing Mundok's shoulder "let go?! Let me go?!".

"General Mundok?!", one of Wind tribe soldiers approaches but Mundok halts them back. Mundok whispers, tightening his hug to Hak "I'm sorry, because I can't save your parents".

Hak drops the dagger on his hand before slumping on Mundok’s arm, crying silently in desperation.

"you... grandfather... Son Mundok?", Aina says, her sobs begin to stop but after Mundok waves his hand to ask her to join them. Aina reaches out her hands, crying harder “grandpa?! Mama and papa... they...”.

“ssh, it’s alright”, Mundok pulls her into his embrace “you still have a family and home. Come with me”.

In the midst of anguish cry of two kids, the only survivors of the burned village, the snow falls stronger and right next to the Tsubaki tree as Tsubaki's flower petals fall to the snowy ground, it seems like the pray for Sonya’s and Youki's death. Sonya's red-burgundy-purplish hair is tainted by red color, the red color from Youki’s and Sonya's blood that matching with Tsubaki's flower petals, make them looked like the gigantic Tsubaki flowers that blooming beautifully for one last time.

_“I remember everything, the Hell I saw that night, during the first snow of winter 15 years ago. It hurt me too much and scared me to lose someone again, that's why I'm so afraid of painful separation. Because I don't want to remember this anymore, I forgot about this”._

* * *

 

_._

_Hak’s POV End…_

_._

* * *

 

When they’re back and they find Hak’s awake, the twin instantly lunges into him to hug Hak “PAPA?!”.

“whoa?! Be careful, you adorable kids?!”, Hak laughs when four sisters refuse to let him go, clinging into him like monkeys. Hak scowls in disapproval with knowing look when he looks straight to his comrades "since when did you all have a hobby of peeking into someone's past?".

Their body’s stiffened before Yona goes forward "Hak, we’re sorry... and about your—".

When Yona is about to talk about what had happened about his parents, Hak only smiles sadly "princess, it’s alright, I’m fine... just... don't say anything and don't ask anything about it, could you?".

Seeing Hak's expression, Yona cries "don't say it's okay with that face...".

Hak stops his hand in the halfway "why are you crying?".

"Hak, don't force yourself to smile when you don't want to smile... it's okay if you want to cry", Yona says while hugging Hak, crying “if you can't cry, let me cry for you”.

 _"why do you willingly cry for me?",_ Hak thinks as he pulling Yona's hand and hugging Yona "never mind, I'm fine, really... so don't cry and needn’t to cry for me... I'm not that weak until you have to cry for me, do you really think your tool is that weak?".

 _"it’s unfair, you know all of my wound but why don't you ever let other people, including me to see your wounds? When I see your back, I feel like you're too sad that you can't cry anymore... I know you don't want to show your wound and weakness in front of anyone, but sometimes, it actually makes me feel your pain instead...",_ Yona thinks lowering her head "you’re not a tool?!".

"why do you make that face? No matter what I remember, it doesn't change the path that I choose", Hak drops one knee in front of Yona and holding Yona's hand "whoever my parents are, whatever happened in the past, I'm still your bodyguard, princess Yona... as long as there’s something I can protect, so long as I can stay alive, because that’s the meaning of my life and for me, you are the reason I stay alive now, princess".

Listening to Hak's words, Yona cries harder while hugging him tighter "thank you, Hak... thank you... and welcome back...".

"... I'm home", Hak mutters, patting Yona's back and smiling _“you really reminded me with something I’ve forgotten from the past, princess... the feeling that I thought I couldn’t feel anymore..._ _how to love someone and being loved..._ _”_.

Hak’s words just now and what she has seen really make her feelings messed up so when she’s crying on Hak’s embrace, Yona only can pray _"Thanks God, listening from you that you want to stay alive... I'm really relieved and happy because you think of me as an excuse to stay alive... but on the other side, I feel scared... I know you are strong, but what if one day you fall too deep into the darkness until you unable to rise again? O’ dear god, please... don't add Hak’s wounds... it's okay if I have to suffer instead... I will keep smiling or crying for him... I will smile and laugh as much as you want, but please, give luck to Hak and heal all of Hak’s wounds..."_.

_“so, that’s what happened to our parent, little brother?”._

_Han Tae and Kayano bow their head “Your Majesty, Her Majesty”._

_Yona, Hak, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors are shocked by Yue’s and Yohime’s sudden appearance. In this place, they meet with the Emperor and Empress of Northern Kai Empire._

* * *

**.**

**Hiryuu Castle**

**.**

* * *

 

Lily barges into the throne room, followed by Ayura, Tetora and Yuria in tow "King Soo Won?!".

It turns out that there are generals who give report about the situation of their territories before starting the Five Tribe meeting. This time Lily deliberately comes to visit Aina after her father, General An Joon Gi asks her come with him.

"forgive my daughter's rudeness", Joon Gi bows his head before slowly pushing Lily to outside "Lily, I do not remember a single time about raising my daughter into someone disrespectful, why did you come in without knocking on the door? We're still in a meeting, can you tell me later about what—".

"this is not the right time for that, father!? This is important", Lily is panicked “Queen was kidnapped?!”.

Tae Woo stands up and slams the table with his palm, shouting “WHAT?!”.

Soo Won drops the paper in his hand "how could this happen?!".

Lily tells them about what happened.

* * *

 

_**.** _

_**Flashback** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

Seeing An Joon Gi comes with Lily, Soo Won greets them "since Generals have gathered in the throne room, let's start the meeting".

Kyo Ga looks around "the Empress will not come along this time, huh?".

"she said she doesn’t feel well, so I told her to rest", Soo Won says with a small laugh, then glances at Lily "ah, Lady Lily, since you’re here, how if you accompany her in her chamber? she also said that she wanted to meet you".

"very well, I'll excuse myself here", Lily bows her head “I will see you later, father”.

However, Lily is baffled because she doesn’t find Aina and Waka in her chamber. Tetora says she saw the shadow that she recognizes as Aina and Waka, trying to infiltrate quietly out of the castle through secret door on the wall of the Castle’s wall which showing the tunnel to outside. Lily and her bodyguards follow them till they reach the grass field on the outskirt above the hill across Hiryuu Castle where they see Aina and Waka meet with the group who send them a letter.

"who are you?", Aina says, showing a letter that she has gotten from Waka "and what do you want from me, until you have to kidnap my private doctor and handmaiden? Where is she?".

Those men wear familiar black uniform like ninjas. One of the men in black the group pulls Yuria that they have tied. When Yuria went to Kuuto to look for medical supplies, she was kidnapped and taken as hostage by a group of strangers from foreign country. According to the letter, they want to exchange Yuria with Aina or they’ll kill Yuria.

Yuria shouts in protest "Queen, don't comply what they want?! Argh!".

"be quiet, little miss", one of the kidnappers yanks her by hair, tapping his knife to Yuria's cheek “or your sweet face will get hurt”.

"keep your dirty hands away from Yuria", Aina snarls, walking forward calmly "you promised you will not harm my private doctor if I obey your wishes so that I come, willing to barter. Take me, but let her go. And before you take me, what do you want from me?".

"our apologize for our rudeness, Queen, we are only subordinates and there’s someone who really want to meet you even though we have to use everything to make you meet with him".

Aina smiles restrainedly "I don't mind to meet him, but may I ask for permission with my husband first? Or do you want to take me forcibly and contact him later?".

"Unfortunately, we come here as kidnappers. We will not contact your husband at all and we don’t have the intention to do it from the first place because we only do what our superior asked. We will not harm you and we make sure to take you politely, Queen... but what will happen to you next, will be decided by our boss".

"who is your boss and what does he want until he has to see me with kidnapping me?".

"answer of your questions just now, please ask him directly. The obvious thing is, you have to come with us first, Queen".

"from your words, it looks like your boss just wanted to meet me and you don't guarantee **anything** that will happen to me after I meet him. You don't have intention to contact my husband about kidnapping me, it means there’s only one thing clear... your boss doesn’t even have the intention of asking compensation and no intention of letting me go back, alive, am I right?".

"we only do our jobs, so what will happen to you next, is beyond our control ...".

When Aina is almost taken by them, Lily comes out of her hiding palce "wait a minute, Queen?! Do you seriously let yourself to be taken away by them although you know you will only be in danger, Queen?!".

"Lily?", Aina hums quietly before smiling "can you convey my message to Soo Won, then? I will go to the border of the San Tzu river where the Higanbana flowers blooming, don't follow me if you don't want the eternity bird burn you into ashes".

"and don’t you think we will just let you be taken away", Lily says, asking Ayura and Tetora who ready to fight “this is for Yona and Hak”.

One of the men in black gives sleeping drugs to Aina and carries her after they throw the smoke bomb so they manage to escape.

* * *

 

**.**

**_Flashback End_ **

**.**

* * *

 

Yuria bows her head and deeply apologizes "right now Waka pursued them”.

Geun Tae is shocked “alone?!”.

“no need to worry about Waka, she’ll be okay”, Yuria waves her hand “even Algira couldn’t win when it comes to fight against her, she will not die easily. I’m more worried about the Queen".

Keishuk asks "the kidnappers really didn’t ask for the compensation from us?".

Tetora says firmly "no at all".

"Advisor Keishuk, take care of everything on the Castle as long as I go. Five Tribe meeting is postponed temporarily", Soo Won stands up, putting the paper in his hand on the table, his eyes turn sharp “prepare my horse and take my armor”.

Joo Doh can see the cold anger in his King’s eyes "Your Majesty, the motive is—".

"Aina could guess the possibilities, like how I also could guess what did she think", Soo Won changes his King robe into his armor, walking down the hallway to the courtyard where their horses are waiting "first, those people who will gain the benefit from Aina's death and second, purely revenge, or third... both”.

"despite knowing that, the Queen still chose to come with them?”, Geun Tae furrows his eyebrow “before they took her away, I mean”.

"do you think you know who the kidnappers, General Tae Woo?", Joon Gi jaw-drops when Lily mounts to his horse “Lily! You can’t come with us?!”.

Lily purses her lips “you will let me come with you or I will just ride on the same horse with General Tae Woo or I can just ride on another horse. How?”.

“geez, what a stubborn daughter of mine”.

"unfortunately, I don’t know, but...”, Tae Woo thinks of Hak and Mundok “maybe if Elder Mundok...".

"do you think we need to call the reinforcement from Wind Tribe, Your Majesty?", Joo Doh who only bring some of his men, following Soo Won's order, asking.

"it’s unnecessary, General Joo Doh”, Soo Won turns to Kyo Ga “General Kyo Ga, call the reinforcement from Saika Castle before we go to where Aina was kidnapped".

Kyo rides his horse beside the young King "do you understand the meaning behind the Queen’s message, Your Majesty?".

 _“_ _I_ _will go_ _to the_ _border_ _of the San Tzu river where the Higanbana flowers bloom_ _ing_ _, don't follow me if you don't want the eternity bird_ _burn_ _you_ _into ashes”_.

Soo Won nods his head "it’s a coded message, the eternity bird is Suzaku (Phoenix), the symbol of the Kai Empire which means, Aina has guessed who was trying to kidnap her this time, is someone from Kai Empire but she still need to go with the kidnappers to find out who the boss is. From their conversation, it’s big chance that the motive is pure revenge so we have to hurry. From the coded message Aina sent to me, she told us the location of their destination from the first sentence of the message. Higanbana flowers only grow in the border of the paddy field in autumn, means that it is fixed on the area of the fire tribe that recently harvested Iza which means, we will deal with the Northern Kai Empire".

* * *

 

**.**

**~** **Somewhere On The** **Border of North** **ern** **Kai Empire and Fire Tribe** **Territory Of Kouka** **~**

**.**

* * *

 

When Aina wakes up, she has had her arms and legs tied by ropes and when she looks around, she is in the dark room.

"glad to meet you, Queen... or should I say, long time no see?", says the man who sits in front of Aina with his arrogant expression. Straight-blonde-haired purple-eyed man who has a scar like bolt of lightning on his face caressing the tip of a familiar katana on his hand “you’ve grown so big into a fine woman. It’s so shameful, such beautiful jewel like you have married and you have been belonged that young King of Kouka”.

Aina glares at the man in front of her after she recognizes who is this man and the katana on his hand "oh, long time no see you too, ever since you killed Hak’s parent on that night 15 years ago. Li Wen. Thank you very much, but as I thought, it’s really you. So, what do you want from me until you have to kidnap me like this? Do you want to shut my mouth forever?".

"that’s right, before you close my mouth”, Li Wen touches Aina’s chin, tipping her head up “like what your late fiancé, Son Hak did to Wu Tian".

Looking at how Li Wen biting his lower lip in nervous, Aina chuckles "so you’re afraid now? your hand is trembling, old man".

"shut up?!", Li Wen slaps her face hardly and in result, blood comes out from the corner of Aina’s lips. Li Wen pulls his sword out of its scabbard before pressing his sword to Aina's neck "good to know that Raijuu no Kouka has gone for good, so there is no more obstacle for me to kill you. Just curse your fate and regret your choice because you chose to marry with that King of Kouka. Not only you had prevented the war between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom which clarify my suspicion about how dangerous you could be, just with you’re still alive, it has been threatening my position?!".

“why? Because when Emperor Yue and Empress Yohime knew about it and they pursued you, you would die for sure and you’re afraid about being killed by them?”, Aina grins wickedly, chuckling darkly "it’s entirely your fault, Li Wen.... you can’t blame me and Hak if Hak or I will want to kill you and Wu Tian after you two conspired to invade the village where we stayed and killed our parent that night 15 years ago".

Li Wen clutches Aina’s neck and strangles her. Aina kicks Li Wen with all her might. Before Li Wen's body collapses backward, Aina manages to grab the hilt of katana on Li Wen's waist which she throws upwards, rolling on the air before she manages to slice the rope tying her hands and the katana embedding to the floor. Aina pulls out the katana and cuts the rope on her ankles. After Aina manages to freed herself of the rope that tied her wrists and ankles, Li Wen's subordinates who have heard the noise from this room and have watched guard outside, barging into the room before they draw their swords towards Aina.

"you should have tied me with chains, stupid. Do you seriously think a mere rope will able to stop me?", Aina cracks her neck, stretching her body "well, because you're trying to kill me, I wouldn’t hesitate".

"what can you do alone here, Queen?", Li Wen wipes the blood from his mouth, clutching his stomach in pain as he standing up. Damn it, her kick was too strong for a woman "although you can defeat all of us in this room, there are more soldiers of my troop who stand-by outside. They can kill you whenever I want it... I have fully-armed troop while you, alone, want to fight against all of us?".

"why not?", Aina shrugs her shoulder, pointing katana on her hand to Li Wen "do you think I'm a weak woman who must always be protected by my husband? Very naive".

Li Wen snaps his head to the empty scabbard on his waist, surprised to see the katana that tucked into his waist has been disappearing "thief?! Since when did you take that?! Give it back?!".

"I believe it’s my line?! You are the one who thief here!? From the first place, this katana belonged to the late Lady Youki, Hak’s biological mother", Aina scoffs, lifting the katana straight with dark smirk on her face "now, I’ll gut you all like a fish".

* * *

“told you, needn’t to worry about her, she will not die easily”, Yuria says to the shocked Generals. She mounts off her horse before high-five with Waka, lifting her thumbs up “excellent job?! As expected from our Golden Flower?!”.

(Golden Flower is Waka’s nickname, they are in front of Li Hazara’s Castle on Sen province now).

“I’m not known as Golden Flower for nothing, right?”, putting back her sword onto its scabbard after she cleaning her bloodied sword, Waka tells them that she doesn’t kill anyone, only make them can’t move or run away and tying them all in front of Li Hazara’s castle. Waka draws her dagger and pressing it to the pertified-Li Hazara's neck "so... tell us where Li Wen's hiding places, all of them that you know... he's your older brother, right?".

Waka briefly follows the footsteps of the kidnappers who have brought Aina here but she has lost track in the middle of the road. Only one thing she knew, there’s a chance that Aina had been kidnapped by Li Wen who had conspired with Wu Tian in the invasion on Hak’s and Aina’s village 15 years ago. Because he doesn’t want to get involved further, Li Hazara convinces Soo Won that he has nothing to do with the Kouka Queen’s abduction, let alone what happened in the village where Aina lived 15 years ago (because he indeed had nothing to do with what his older brother have done from the first place).

"very well, thank you very much for your information and please convey my message to Northern Kai’s Emperor... if something happens to **my** **wife**...", Soo Won stands up and intently glares to Li Hazara with murderous intention "you can't blame me if I ask for your head and burn Northern Kai Empire’s land into ashes, right?".

The Generals stare to their King in wonder, thinking that how Soo Won starts to love his wife.

Mounting to his horse, Soo Won hopes _“I hope you will be okay, Aina, otherwise it’d break our pact with Xing Kingdom if something happened to you. Please be safe, or I will...”_.

Soo Won’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. Then he will what if something happens to her? Since when does he care about her well-being? Or could it be, without he realized it, he has...

* * *

Li Wen is shocked, mumbling in disbelief after he witnessed Aina had defeated all of his subordinates who watch guard around this private residence, leaving only the patrol team outside his private residence that too far to be called which means he is the last enemy in this room "I should have killed you 15 years ago".

"Wu Tian who killed my parent, had already received the punishment because Hak had killed him for me, so you, Li Wen who killed Hak’s parent, also have to pay what you did to Hak’s parent", Aina calmly walks forward, lifting the katana on her hand to Li Wen’s throat "although if I thought it back now, it felt like a miracle because I, who was only 3 years old at that time, could remember everything that happened 15 years ago while Hak didn’t... I couldn’t forget what happened that night, the pain of losing my parent in front of my eyes without anything I could do... now, for Hak’s sake who had avenged my parent's death with killing Wu Tian, I have to kill you who had killed Hak’s parent".

"try it, Queen”, Li Wen shouts defiantly “the problem is, could you kill me? Because from what I've seen, you haven't even killed a single soul ever, have you?!".

“then you will be the first”.

When Aina is about to send the killing blow to Li Wen, her hand suddenly freezes in the halfway. Li Wen who does not waste the opportunity, immediately grabs Aina's wrists, pushing her hands up her head after pinning her down on the floor "as I expected, I realized it when Raijuu no Kouka killed Wu Tian... you don’t have the heart to kill a single soul, right? Even though you know they’re dangerous and you have tremendous fighting-skill, enough to kill people, you still can’t kill people, such a naive and kind-hearted Queen".

“...yeah, it’s just like a curse and it really pissed me off. Laugh as much as you can and be grateful”, Aina coldly stares to him “because if I didn’t, you would die”.

Seeing the cold look in Aina's eyes, Li Wen feels his body trembling before he starts ripping her clothes to make her vulnerable but she keeps her stoic expression.

"if you want to kill me, kill me now”, Aina challenges him, ignoring the fact her naked body is exposed to the cold air as she kneeling on the floor in front of Li Wen “or why? Do you afraid to take the Queen’s life now?".

Looking straight to her stoic and cold expression, Li Wen grabs the katana on the floor “SHUT UP?!”.

Blood splatters all over Aina’s torso, pooling around the floor.


End file.
